How Blaze Met Nova
by Valamon
Summary: This is a definite lemon, if you don't like them then DON'T READ THEM! This is how Blaze meets a young woman named Nova and all they go through.
1. Chapter 1

**  
**

Beelzemon looked up at the small apartment building, then down at the scrap piece of paper in his hand.

"This looks like the place, wonder if she's home? Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah." Beelzemon heaved a sigh as his thoughts strayed.

A month ago his best friend and Tamer died. He slipped into a deep depression of heavy drinking, trying to drown his sorrows. Then, not even a week later, his girlfriend, Rena, dumped him roughly after he walked in on her in bed with another man. Beelzemon had been so shocked that he did not even fight back against her when she screamed at him. He had been so heartbroken that his depression worsened terribly and he isolated himself from everyone, staying in the living room drinking for hours on end until he passed out. After awhile he began to long for companionship. He went to one of the local bars, where he met a middle-aged man named Yurisama Misaroua, though he like to be referred to as Yuri. Everyone called him Yuri the Barman because he went to the bar a lot and that was were he gave advice to anyone on whatever they asked.

Yuri had grown tired of Beelzemon's mopey, depressed state. So, he told him of a woman he could talk with. "There's this woman you could talk to, she's a hooker, but she's a real sweet gal. You should go talk to her. Here," He handed Beelzemon a piece of paper. "This is her address and apartment number. The only times she is home is on Mondays. Her name is Nova, just so you know. Tell her I sent you, she'll understand. You aren't the first I've sent to her for about the same things."

"Wow," Beelzemon said, taking the paper from him and reading it. "She must be pretty good."

"Well, in terms of being a hooker she can be, but she's also a pretty good friend. Take it from me, I personally know."

So that's how he ended up at the front door of Nova. Suddenly feeling uneasy, he reached up and tentatively knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before the door opened. His breath caught in his throat and his jaws went slack at the sight of the young woman standing in the doorway. She had wet brown hair, some pressed against her slender face while the rest hung limply, dangling just above her shoulders. She wore a dark green bathrobe wrapped around her slender body.

The thing that intrigued him the most was her eyes, they were quite different from any he had ever seen before. They were pale green, almost transparent, lit up with curiosity and a hint of fear as they surveyed him.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was low and gentle.

The woman's question brought Beelzemon back to his senses.

He shook his head as if to clear it before answering with his own question, "Are you Nova?"

"Yes."

"Yuri sent me, he said you'd understand."

"Oh," Nova's expression turned sullen and she leaned against the door. "Um, today's supposed to be my day off. No one seems to understand that a woman's body can only take so much before it has to rest, even some of my friends don't. Oh, well. Come in." She moved out of the doorway to let him through.

"Maybe I should com back some other time…." Beelzemon said as he stepped through the doorway, surveying the room.

Nova did not seem to have heard him. "I'm sorry; I have to check on dinner first. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked him as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Um, do you have any beer?" Beelzemon asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yes."

Beelzemon watched Nova from his position on the couch, amazed at how she moved so gracefully as she moved around, opening the oven door and pulling out a roasting pan.

The tantalizing aromas of spice and meat made his mouth water and his stomach lurch hungrily. "Oh, damn. Man that smells good. Shut up stupid stomach," he muttered, patting his complaining stomach.

"Are you hungry?"

Beelzemon looked up at Nova, who was standing in the doorway, a warm smile etching her features. He blushed lightly, lowering his head in slight embarrassment. "Just a bit…." he admitted quietly.

Nova giggled slightly and disappeared from view. She returned with a plate and a bottle of beer. She set them on the coffee table in front of Beelzemon. "I hope you don't mind hamburgers and brownies. I made them earlier for lunch."

"Not at all."

Nova sat down beside him, watching him wolf down the food with as much dignity he could muster. "So what's your name?"  
"Blaze."

Blaze was Beelzemon's nickname, so he wasn't surprised that was the first word out of his partially full mouth.

"Blaze, huh?" I like that name," Nova said thoughtfully. "It makes me think of a fire on a candle."

"It reminds me of a certain guy."

Nova giggled. "You?" she asked.

Blaze paused. He tilted his head to look up at Nova and grinned. "How'd ya guess?"

Nova smiled. "I've been around enough men to know what most of them are thinking. Quite a number of you are either vain or perverted. But there are a number of you who are nice."

"Oh. Yeah, human males," He shook his head. "I don't understand either gender at all. You humans are so weird."

"So, if you aren't human, then what are you?"

Blaze swallowed before answering, "Digimon."

Nova's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Wow! No wonder you look different. I've heard rumors but I didn't believe them, since most of the rumors others talk about aren't very true. That's so cool!" She reached out and touched his shoulder with her fingertip, running her finger across the smooth black leather.

Even though Blaze despised being touched ever since Rena left, he tensed up slightly and allowed Nova to examine his hand, running her fingers over the metal-plated gloved fingers, slowly turning it over.

"So, these are gloves?"

"Yeah." Blaze replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"So these claws are real? I mean, if you took off the gloves you'd still have them?"

"Yes."

"Wow," Nova released his hand and picked up his metal-plated tail. "That's cool!" She flipped it around a bit, giggling.

Blaze, irritated, quickly pulled his tail from Nova's grip, coiling it under his leg.

Nova lowered her gaze sadly, folding her hands on her lap. "Sorry. I got a bit overexcited. I do that sometimes. I guess that's why no one wants to talk to me. Sorry if I made you mad."

Blaze sighed. "It's alright. I just don't like being touched much. I guess that's why my girlfriend dumped me. Women!" he muttered angrily under his breath.

"Guys don't understand," Nova said with a small sigh. "Women are very emotional creatures. Especially during that time of the month, not like I'd know. I was born without my ovaries," She shrugged. "Oh, well. Least I don't have to worry about getting pregnant. That would be disastrous and not just because I'm nineteen-"

"Nineteen?" Blaze interrupted, shocked. His jaw dropped.

Nova nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know. Makes me kinda sad. Here I am nineteen and roaming the streets in slutty clothes just to make enough money to live off. It's not like I know how to do anything else. Although I'm thinking of maybe becoming a dancer. One of my friends is a dancer. She says it pays a lot more and there's no sex involved. But I don't know…I don't think I'd make a very good dancer."

"Why are you a hooker?" Blaze asked suddenly. "You don't seem like the kinda gal that would be one, nor do you act like it."

Nova heaved a sigh. "My mom was one. When she became pregnant with me, all she was thinking about was that she'd have a way to make more money. So when I was nine she started teaching me everything she knew, though she treated me more like a pet than her child. I've never been to school so the only education I have is from Mom and the books I've read. I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you."

"What?" Blaze shook his head. "No! No. What makes you say that?"

"Well…your eyes were sliding out of focus. That's usually a sign you aren't paying attention. But that's okay. Most people get bored with me, say I talk too much."

Blaze felt bad seeing the sad, hurt look in Nova's eyes she was trying to hide with a small smile. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "It's just that what you were talking about kinda reminded me of me. I used to be a killer for hire in the Digital World. Yeah, big shocker huh?" he said, seeing the slightly shocked and horrified look on Nova's face. "I never knew how to do much else. When I was a Rookie, I was small and weak, so everyone made fun of me, pushed me around, and tormented me. God that was a living hell. Not long ago I found out that the only friend I had died," He put his face in his hand. "Then my girlfriend brutally dumped me after I caught her in bed with someone else. I'm not that surprised though. I'm a terrible boyfriend and a friend. I hate my damn life! I just hate it so much."

Nova patted his arm sympathetically. "Poor Blaze. It'll get better, you'll see," she said reassuringly.

Blaze chuckled dryly. "Ha! As if. I thought it had gotten better after I met Rena. She was wonderful for a while. Such a sweet, affectionate gal. I dunno what happened. I guess she just got bored with me." He put his hands between his knees and hung his head, tears silently slid down his cheeks to spatter on his legs as he stared at the floor.

Nova felt terrible seeing this frightening looking creature silently crying his heart out. It made her heart sink and tears gather in her eyes, the sudden urge to comfort him coming over her. She put her arms around him in a comforting hug.

Blaze rested his head against her shoulder, letting her stroke his hair as she spoke softly and soothingly to him.

"It's alright. There there. Don't cvry Blaze. I think you're a good friend and any gal would be lucky to have you. Please don't cry."

Blaze's voice was thick and strained as he spoke. "You don't know me. You have no idea what I've been through, no one does. You probably don't even care, I sure don't."

"I do care! Yes I don't know you, but still…."

"I can't remember the last time anyone tried to comfort me. I guess 'cuz I don't usually lose it in front of anybody. I didn't want them to know I was weak…." His voice cracked and he closed his eyes, swallowing a sob.

Nova hugged him tighter and stroked his cheek soothingly. "Showing emotion doesn't mean you're weak. It shows you have feelings and that you care for others. You aren't weak."

"Shut up, just shut up." Blaze said quietly.

Nova was slightly taken aback. She sighed and rested her head against his. "You seem so lonely and so angry," she said softly. "You didn't come here for sex. You came here to talk to someone. I know how that feels."

Blaze sighed. He straightened up and looked down at Nova. He was still perplexed by her beautiful eyes, now shimmering with unshed tears and full of sympathy. "Such pretty eyes…." he muttered.

"What?"

Blaze blinked in surprise and blushed lightly as he realized that he had said it aloud. "N, nothing! It's nothing." He looked away.

Nova smiled. "A lot of people say things like that about my eyes. I don't know why though, there's nothing special about them."

"But they're so pretty. I've never seen anything like 'em, except for a cat."

Nova chuckled. "I get a lot of those remarks too. Cat's Eyes they call them. It's kinda funny because sometimes they change colors, like when I'm sick they're tinged with a 'frosty blue' Yuri called it."

Blaze tried to picture what her eyes would look like. "Wow. I bet they look gorgeous."

Nova blushed lightly and giggled.

Blaze grinned at her little giggle. His previous gloom having dissipated, he continued his conversation with Nova, much to the young woman's delight. Even though she was a talkative person, the longer they talked the fonder he grew of her. He was surprised at how much they had in common. "What time is it?" he asked after a while.

"It's um…" Nova said as she checked the digital watch on her wrist. "Oh crap!" She leapt up. "You really have to go. I'm sorry but he'll be home soon."

"Who's 'he'?" Blaze asked curiously as he stood up.

Nova was not listening; she was pacing nervously, muttering under her breath, "Oh God. He'll be home in a few minutes. Oh, why didn't I watch the time? Oh hell," She looked up at Blaze. "Please, you really have to go…now!"

"H, hey!" Blaze cried as Nova started pushing him towards the door. "What the he's yer problem?"

Both froze when they heard the doorknob turn.

"Oh no!" he head Nova whisper.

"What is it? What are you so afraid of?"

Suddenly the door opened and the man froze in the doorway when he spotted Blaze. He had untidy black hair and clouded dark green eyes. His white shirt was spattered with beer and as well as his blue jeans. He quickly came out of his shock, his drunken expression hardening. "What the fuck is this?!" he screamed. "Nova, I've told you once I've told ya a thousand times! _No_ men in my place but me! Especially yer damn customers!"

"I, I'm sorry…." Nova said in barely a whisper, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Blaze could see she was shaking like a leaf as she wrung his tail nervously. He looked back up at the man, eyes flaring with anger.

"No you aren't you stupid bitch! And you!" the man roared, pointing at Blaze. "Get the fuck outta my house!"

Blaze's jaw clenched and his body tensed for action. "No."

"What?" the man growled.

"Blaze, please. Don't." Nova pleaded quietly, looking up at him, terror in her eyes.

Blaze expelled a heavy sigh, relaxing as he did so. "Fine, I'm leaving. Thanks for the talk. Maybe I'll see ya around."

Nova bit her lip as she watched Blaze walk to the door. Blaze fixed the man with an icy glare as he passed by him. As soon as he of the way, the door slammed shut behind him.

All the way home Blaze could not help but worry about Nova. "I'll drop by tamarrow and see if she's alright. If he hurt her I'll kill 'im!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Blaze went straight to Nova's apartment.

When he reached her room, he tapped on the door. "Nova? You in there? It's me, Blaze."

The door opened slowly and Blaze gasped when he saw Nova's swollen and bruised face appear in the doorway. She had a dark bruise on one cheek, a handprint on the other, a cut, swollen lip, and a black eye. Her reddened eyes were misted over from tears.

"Blaze? Oh, h, hi. Sorry you've got to see me in this state." She lowered her gaze, her untidy light brown hair falling about her face.

Blaze gently placed his hand on her bruised cheek. "Oh my God! What did he do to you?"

Nova winced and placed her hand on his, forcing a smile. "It's okay. I get beat up a lot."

"Why? Why harm such a pretty creature? Nova, I'm sorry. I shoulda just kicked his ass right then and there."

"No. It's my fault. I knew the rules. I deserve what I got. Besides, it was almost like every other day, it just hurt a little bit more. Sorry, would you like a cup of coffee or a beer?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll get you a glass of water or perhaps wine."

Before he could say anything, Nova hurried out of the room. Blaze noticed that she was walking stiffly. He could feel his temper rising. He walked over to the couch, but did not sit down. His keen eyesight caught small flecks of blood on the carpet and table.

"So what do you two do every night?" Blaze asked as he looked up at Nova as she walked into the living room.

"Um," She handed him one of the two glasses of red wine. She took several dainty sips before continuing. "He usually comes home drunk, but it's still the same even if he doesn't. If he's mad he'll yell at me and hit me. But if I'm lucky, he'll be in a good mood and will leave me alone for a bit." She paused to take another sip.

Blaze took a sip and made a face at the sweet taste of the wine. "So what, he your boyfriend or somethin'?"

"No! No!" Nova chuckled. "I've never had one. Nick just let's me stay here. I guess he likes what I do."

"What? Do you mean sex? Bleh! Disgusting." Blaze shook his head disapprovingly.

Nova sighed. "Yes. That's what he wants every night. That way I can stay, as well as keeping the place clean."

"He raped you last night, didn't he?" Blaze asked quietly.

Nova polished off her glass before nodding slowly, setting the cup down. She glanced over at the couch before looking down at the floor, wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering.

Blaze looked over at the couch, seeing the small bloodstains on it. "Why do you stay here?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I don't want to live on the streets again.

"What about your mom? Or your friends?"

"Ha! My mom thinks I'm a disgusting slut and wants nothing to do with me. You know what she told me when I went to see her, 'You're no daughter of mine! I ain't a slutty prostitute like you!' Then she slammed the door in my face. And my friends, they don't care about me, they're too busy with their own lives. I'm alone," Blaze watched tears spill from her eyes. "No one cares about me. I guess that's why I act the way I do. Yuri cares about me a bit. We talk more than we have sex. I guess that counts towards something. Even so, it just doesn't feel like we're friends. I guess it's 'cuz he doesn't understand what I've been through. But you do," She looked up at him. "You're the only one who really understands."

"Nova…." Blaze set his glass down on the table.

"Yes?" Nova asked, wiping at her eyes.

"Would you like to stay at my place? It's small, but I'm sure it's better than here." Blaze watched as Nova's eyes lit up then changed to worry.

"I don't know…I wouldn't want to be a burden…." Nova said hesitantly.

"A burden? No! 'Course not." Blaze shook his head.

Nova took a step towards him. "How can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about it." Blaze said with a small smile.

"Oh, okay. Just let me go get my stuff."

Blaze watched as Nova hurried down the hallway, talking and giggling to herself. He smiled. "Least I made 'er happy."

Blaze's home was a small one-story house. Just looking at it you could not tell someone lived there.

The yard was untidy and paint was peeling from various places on the dirty house. The inside was better, but not by much. Nova could tell which rooms Blaze stayed in the most by how dirty and unkempt they were as she toured the house.

"Wow. This place is a little-achoo! Dusty." Nova said, wiping her nose with her shirtsleeve as she walked into the living room.

"Sorry. I haven't felt like cleaning up much lately."

"That's alright. A bit of dusting here and there and wiping a few things down and it'll look like new." Nova said as she looked around.

"Great idea."

Nova looked at Blaze, her eyes alight. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to repay you for your hospitality? I'll clean the whole house, or, or I could do the same thing as I did with Nick-"

"No!" Blaze said it so forcefully that Nova jumped violently and dropped her gaze. Feeling a bit guilty, he continued in a softer tone. "You don't have to do that. Especially not _that_. Just enjoy it. That's all I ask."

Nova nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Blaze smiled. "It's alright. Why don't I make us somethin' ta eat? I'll get you an icepack too."

Beelzemon and Nova sat on the couch eating chicken noodle soup while they watched television; Nova had an icepack pressed to her bruised face.

"You know what, Blaze?"

"What?" Blaze asked as he blew on a spoonful of soup to cool it.

"You never asked me about anything but my eyes. Or looked anywhere else. That's weird, most guys look elsewhere. Is there something wrong with me?"

Blaze choked as he swallowed. When he finally regained his breath he looked up into Nova's saddened face. "W, what?"

"I'm not very pretty." Nova said sadly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Nick. And some of the other guys, even some of the hookers say I'm ugly and disgusting. I know I'm not pretty. I'm covered in scars and bruises."

"You have a pretty body."

"How do you know? You haven't seen it. Yet."

Blaze blushed deeply at the thought. "S, so, what do you think of me?"

"I think you have a rather sexy body." Nova said, looking him straight in the eyes, completely unabashed.

Blaze squirmed uncomfortably, blushing deeper. "Oh, and I bet you probably wanna see it to!"

A small smile crept across Nova's face and she blushed lightly. "Maybe."

Blaze blinked in surprise and pulled back slightly. "W, well you ain't gonna!" He turned away, folding his arms. His stomach knotted up and his heart leapt to his throat. _I can't believe she said that! _

Nova looked away sadly. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't stay, since I'm making you uncomfortable."

Blaze continued to stare at the wall, trying to still his thudding heart.

"Blaze, did you ever have sex with your girlfriend?"

Blaze blinked in surprise. "Only a couple times."

"What did it feel like?"

Blaze closed his eyes and sighed.

Nova put her chin in her hand. "I always wondered what it would be like to have sex with the one you love. I wonder if it's the same. Probably not. But how would I know? I don't love anyone but Mom and no one's ever loved me, probably never will. No one even wants to be my friend. What's wrong with me? No matter what I do it's not good enough for anyone. Many of the guys beat me because I didn't please them. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even alive. I'm no use to anyone," She wiped tears from her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm probably boring you, if yer even paying attention. I'll be quiet now." She sighed and looked away.

Blaze turned to face Nova, saddened by what she had said. _She's so lonely, just like me._ Nova was staring into her bowl, tears breaking the surface of the liquid and causing ripples to spread.

He had no clue what to do or say to make her feel better. "Nova…."

Nova shut her eyes tight, clenching her bowl so hard Blaze thought she was going to break it. Blaze gingerly rested his cheek on her shoulder, putting one arm around her.

Nova placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, that was stupid," she said quietly, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Blaze was trying hard to ignore the urge to pull away from Nova. "It's alright." he said in a voice that matched Nova's tone, closing his eyes.

"You're so different from the other guys. You're a lot nicer and more considerate."

"Not always. I learned the hard way. I used to be a cruel, ruthless creature that cared about no one but myself; sometimes I still act that way. I killed for pleasure and power. As well as revenge against the bastards that tormented me because I was a weakling."

"But how could you be a weakling? You're such a powerful creature."

Blaze chuckled dryly. "Whatever."

Nova sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You wanna know why?" Blaze asked as he stood up.

"Yes." Nova said as she set her bowl on the table.

"I'll show you."

Nova watched in amazement as Blaze was engulfed by a gold light and he began to shrink. When the light dispersed, a new creature was standing in Blaze's place.

The new creature was the size of a child with dark purple fur, large dark green eyes, and a red bandana around its neck. It also had on red gloves and an evil smiley face on its stomach.

"B, Blaze?" Nova asked, as she stood up, stunned.

Impmon grinned, showing off a small set of fangs. "Yep. See? This is why I was tortured. I'm small and have a big mouth. I also loved to do pranks."

"Wow," Nova said as she slowly sat down. "You're so small…and kinda cute."

Impmon frowned and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes narrowing.

Nova blinked. "Oh, sorry."

"Ah, it's alright, toots," He jumped up onto the couch. "Now all I gotta do is wait an hour and I'll be able ta Digivolve back ta Mega."

"Mega?" Nova asked, confused. "But I thought you were a Rookie. Isn't there two more levels between Rookie and Mega?"

Impmon gave her a wink. "Exactly, Nova. But I have a special ability that allows me ta skip 'em. It's called Warp Digivolution. Pretty cool, huh?"

Nova nodded. "Um, Blaze? Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course! Yer livin' here, remember? You don't haveta ask."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

Impmon watched as Nova gathered up her clothes and left the room. He sat down, picked up his bowl, and began to slurp it up.

Nova sighed contentedly as she stepped into the bathtub full of steaming hot water and foam and sat down. "Ahhh…this feels so good on my poor body. Blaze has been so nice to let me stay here and he's been so kind to me, but why? I doubt I deserve it. Blaze…I wonder if that's his real name. For some reason I doubt that. But I guess it doesn't matter," She stretched out and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder how long he'll let me stay. As long as I don't upset him, Blaze'll probably let me stay for about a month, maybe less, maybe more."

Impmon was standing outside with his ear pressed to the door, listening to Nova's conversation with herself. "Nova, you can stay here as long as ya like." he muttered to himself.

"He'd probably laugh at me if I told him. I'm a bit surprised myself. I'm starting to like him quite a bit. A lot actually."

Impmon's eyes widened. "She…likes me." He backed away from the door. "She likes me, she really likes me." A huge smile spread across his face. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, feeling slightly light-headed.

When Nova had finished with her bath she took a quick shower to get cleaned up then got dressed in an oversized black t-shirt and underwear. She walked into the living room where Blaze was flipping through the channels. When he saw her, he gave her one of his sweetest smiles. Nova blushed lightly and smiled back nervously.

As she sat down Blaze asked, "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yes, thank you." Nova replied, stifling a small yawn.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Where would you like to sleep?"

Nova looked at him quizzically. "I get a choice?"

"Of course."

"Oh, I thought you'd probably make me sleep wherever you put me."

"You want me to?"

Nova shrugged. "It's your choice, I'm just the guest."

"Alright then. You can sleep…have you ever slept in a bed?"

"Matters what you mean by that. But not really." Nova said sadly, looking away.

"Well, then. You can sleep in my bed."

"What? But where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Nova looked from Blaze to the couch then back again. "You won't fit, not with your long, lanky body."  
"You got a point. I'll sleep on the floor."

Nova shook her head. "You'll hurt your back. Why don't you just sleep in the bed? I don't squirm."

Blaze ran his hand through his short, spiked, bleach-blonde hair, ruffling it slightly. "I dunno…."

"Come on," Nova urged. "I don't want to deprive you of your sleeping place."

Blaze sighed. "Alright. Just for tonight."

Nova smiled. "Alright." She turned her attention to the television.

"Nova?" Blaze asked after a few moments of silence.

Nova looked over at Blaze. "Yes?"

"…are you uncomfortable sleeping alone?" he asked quietly.

The look Nova gave him made Blaze think she was going to hit him. He cringed and pulled away a bit.

Nova leaned forward until her face was less than an inch from Blaze's face. A small smile spread across her face. "What did you mean by that?" she asked in a low voice, almost a purr.

"I, uh…uh. Oh, God yer not gonna-what the hell?" Blaze looked down to see Nova's hand on his knee.

"Do what?" Nova asked, leaning closer.

"No sex!" Blaze said as forcefully as he could bring himself to, pushing Nova away.

Nova's face fell and she pulled away, folding her hand on her lap as she dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry. I just got a bit overexcited."

"Yeah. No sex whatsoever, unless I say otherwise. Got it? Now, I'm not tryin' ta be mean but I just don't feel comfortable taking our friendship to that level yet."

Nova looked up at him in surprise. "F, friendship? S, so that means I'm your…friend?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Well, you'll probably think this is funnier than hell, but I really like you. I know it's weird, since I just met you yesterday. But there's something about you…something that's rather attractive. Blaze, do you think I'm being stupid?"

"Huh? Stupid, no. It's just your hormones, yer only nineteen. Besides, yer a hooker. It's okay."

Nova smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's get ta bed."

Nova nodded and stood up. She followed Blaze to his room. They lay on the bed, Blaze on his back and Nova on her side facing away from him.

"Nova, you asleep?" Blaze asked, looking over at her.

"I'm trying."

"You wanna go to the mall tamarrow?"

"Mmm. I gotta go to work tomorrow."

"How long will you stay out?"

"I'm leaving around 9:00. I don't know exactly when I'll be back."

"Oh."

"Night."

"Hm."

Blaze lay awake for hours, listening to Nova's gentle breathing. Thoughts and memories danced before his eyes. _She's a rather pretty girl even though she's a prostitute. But that doesn't matter. She's a good friend, but I feel so attracted to her. She said she was attracted to me as well._ He looked over at Nova. She was now facing him, her hair spread across her face.

Blaze smiled and looked back up at the ceiling. He looked back over at Nova when he felt the bed move. She was curled up and snuggled up against his side. He squirmed uncomfortably and tried to push her away.

Nova groaned and hugged his arm, pressing her face against it.

Blaze groaned in dismay as he tried to pull his arm free. "Nova, leggo!"

Nova tightened her grip, rubbing her face against his arm, moaning low in her throat.

Blaze's stomach clenched at the noise and he tried desperately to pull away. He sighed and closed his eyes, having finally given up after a few moments. He shuddered when he felt Nova's hand slide across his well-toned stomach. He exhaled a shaky sigh. "Does she ever stop doing sexual things? Ohh, this feels kinda nice though…." He allowed Nova to rub his stomach for a few moments before placing his hand over hers and slipping into a light slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Nova slowly opened her eyes. As they slid into focus, she saw that Blaze was not beside her. "Blaze?" She sat up and stretched.

"Hi."

Nova looked over at the doorway where Blaze was standing holding a tray, a big grin on his face. "What is that?"

Blaze looked down at the tray laden with bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, a cup of coffee, and sausage links. "This? This is yer breakfast. I thought you'd like some."

"Thank you." Nova planted a small kiss on his cheek as he bent down to place the tray across her lap.

He froze, his eyes widening in surprise. "Eh?"

"You're so sweet. How was last night? I didn't do anything inappropriate did I? Sometimes when I haven't had sex for awhile I do some really weird stuff in my sleep or so says Yuri."

"No, no!" Blaze said hastily as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on his stomach and blushed lightly as he remembered last night.

Nova gave him a skeptical look as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, okay! The only problem was that you latched on to my arm and I couldn't get ya off."

"That's it? Oh, okay. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Nova asked after swallowing a piece of bacon.

"What do you mean? Yer my friend, that's what friends do."

"Really? So that means I really am your friend?"

Blaze nodded and Nova smiled. After breakfast was finished, Nova went to the bathroom to change while Blaze took the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Blaze was lying on the couch watching TV when Nova walked in.

"Blaze? Do you have a brush?"

"A brush? I don't-" His voice trailed off as he looked up at Nova, seeing what she was wearing.

She wore a white halter-top that showed off her white bra with a black dragon design etched across the front and a v-neck that showed off some cleavage, a black miniskirt, black tights, and black low-heeled boots that reached her knees.

Blaze's eyes glazed over slightly and blood dribbled from his nose. "Uhhhhh…."

"Blaze, Blaze are you alright? Your nose is bleeding." Nova asked as she knelt down in front of him.

Blaze opened his mouth to speak but could not quite find his voice. Nova picked a paper towel up off the coffee table and started dabbing at his face. Blaze snapped out of his daze, took the paper towel, and hastily wiped his face, looking away.

"Well, I'd better get going," Nova said as she stood up and walked to the door. "C'ya in a bit, Blaze."

"Wait!" Blaze said as he stood up. "Why don't I drive you?"

Nova smiled. "Why thank you. Come on."

Blaze led Nova out to his large motorcycle, Behemoth, who was in the shed out in the backyard. Nova jumped violently as Behemoth rumbled his hello.

"Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you, right Behemoth?" Blaze asked the monstrous motorcycle, running his hand along the black leather seat.

It rumbled in response.

Blaze chuckled and looked up at Nova. "Come on, you can get on."

Nova hesitantly climbed onto Behemoth with Blaze's help. As soon as she was situated, Blaze climbed on in front of her, wrapping his tail around her waist to keep her from falling off.

Nova thoroughly enjoyed the ride downtown. Blaze liked to ride fast and rather recklessly, though he obeyed traffic laws.

After dropping Nova off, Blaze stopped by a nearby coffee shop on his way to the gym. He stayed there an hour or so bench pressing weights and chatting with two of his friends from the bar. He left with them when they left.

Blaze had finished his twelfth beer and was working on his thirteenth when it suddenly struck him to go check on Nova. "Yuri, what time is it?"

Yuri looked down at his wristwatch. "6:30. Hey, have you seen Nova yet? If you haven't you really should."

"Actually I'm gonna go pick 'er up now." Blaze said as he stood up.

Yuri whistled and winked. "Oh really? Well, have fun and don't wear her out too much. She's gotta go ta work tomorrow."

Blaze shook his head. "No. I'm not going to pick her up ta have sex with her. She's staying at my place for a while. No, I haven't had sex with her, and I don't plan to. She's my friend."

"So? She's my friend too. Doesn't mean I can't have sex with her a couple times…well more than a couple-you get the idea!"

"Hmmm…I dunno…." Blaze said, slowly sipping his beer thoughtfully.

"Try it sometime. Just make sure to talk to Nova about it first."

"Eh, I'll think about it."

"You really should. C'ya around!"

Blaze waved as he walked away. "Yeah, you too."

Blaze pulled up at the spot he had dropped Nova off at and dismounted. He shielded his eyes against the blinding sunlight with his hand as he looked around. "Where are you?" he muttered.

"Blaze!"

"Eh?" He turned around to see Nova walking towards him.

Her hair was slightly ruffled and matted to her head and there was a new small bruise on her cheek. "Hi, Blaze. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I came ta see if you were ready to go home yet."

"Home?" Nova asked, confused.

"Yeah, ya know…the place yer livin' at now…my place, ring a bell?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, sorry. I'm just not used to the fact that I have a place to go that I actually like."

"I understand. So when do you wanna leave?"

"We could leave now. I have enough for today, besides I'm tired."

"Alright then, come on."

When they arrived at Blaze's house, Blaze carried Nova inside and sat down in his large rocking chair, her upon his lap.

Nova's eyes drooped as Blaze rocked the chair back and forth slowly. "Blaze? D'ya think we could…go to the mall when I wake up? I've never been to the…mall…." she said sleepily.

"Of course," Blaze said softly. "Sleep first, then we'll leave."

Nova smiled and closed her eyes, slipping into a light slumber.

Blaze ran his claws through her hair as he gazed down at her lovingly. "You look so pretty asleep," He smiled when Nova squirmed, snuggling closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. Besides we both like each other."

Less than an hour later Nova awakened.

"You are definitely _not_ the most comfortable thing I've slept on. You're solid," she giggled as she stood up and stretched.

Blaze frowned, folding his arms. "Well, excuse me! I ain't a teddy bear, ya know. Besides, I work out a lot and you squirm too much."

Nova lowered her arms shamefully. "Sorry."

"Ah, that's okay. I'm just givin' ya a hard time. Come on, let's go."

Inside the mall people stared at the two as they walked by.

Blaze watched Nova with amusement at her excitement. He had to hold her back to keep her from running off. "Ya can't run off like that, Nova. You'll get lost." he chided her gently.

"Okay." Nova said, looping her arms through his.

"Where do ya wanna go first?"

"Um, I dunno." Nova replied.

"We could walk around and look at stuff." Blaze suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea."

As they walked, Nova hummed a tune to herself as she looked around.

Blaze looked down at her. "That sounds very pretty."

Nova blushed lightly. "Thank you. Nick always yells at me and tells me I sound like a Banshee."

"A Banshee? Now ain't that mean. It's a good thing I got you outta there. He's a cruel bastard ain't he?"

"Yes, yes he is. He's also a drunken dumb-ass."

Blaze chuckled.

Nova looked up at him.

He looked down at her and gave her one of his rare sweet smiles.

He flushed with embarrassment when Nova squealed, "Blaze, look! A bookstore!" and darted off towards the shop.

"Nova come back!" Blaze called as he took off after her.

Nova stopped just outside the store and stood gawking at the shelves full of books. "Wow! There's so many, this is so cool!" she whispered. She turned to Blaze, who was just coming up beside her.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Can I go in?"

Blaze sighed. "Sure, don't see why not."

"Yay, thank you!"

Blaze shook his head and chuckled as he watched Nova looking around the store, happy as a kid in a toy store.

Nova picked a book off one of the shelves to read the back. Deciding she liked it, she walked to the counter and purchased it, then rushed out to show Blaze. "Blaze! Look what-Blaze? What's the matter?"

Blaze was standing rigid, his expression hardening. He said one word. "Rena."

Nova looked in the same direction to see a pretty, dark blond-haired young woman dressed up in a tight dark blue t-shirt and denim pants that hugged her body with high-heeled black shoes. She was leaning against a man with her arms looped around him. She seemed to be in a conversation with him. The man looked to be two years older than she was with short black hair and dark green eyes. The white jersey showed of his muscular build and he wore dark blue jeans with his white tennis shoes.

The woman stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Blaze. Her lips curled in a contempt smile. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Beelzemon, long time no see." She giggled and looked up at her male friend, who smirked.

Nova looked up at Blaze quizzically. "Beelzemon? Blaze, what's she talking about?"

Blaze's eyes narrowed. He turned to Nova. "Blaze is my nickname, my real name's Beelzemon."

"Oh."

Now it was Rena's turn to look confused. "Blaze? Did you change your name? What about the nickname I gave you?"

Blaze turned to face Rena. "You know how much I hated that damn nickname!"

"You mean…Beelze-kun?" Rena asked teasingly, smiling wickedly.

Blaze scowled, growling low as Rena's friend chuckled. "Grrrrr…."

"Hey, stop that!" Nova said, stepping in front of Blaze.

Rena turned her attention to Nova and made a face of disgust. "My, aren't you a slutty looking sleazebag? What are you, a hooker? I wouldn't be surprised if you were."

Nova shied back, dropping her gaze. "Yes…." she mumbled.

"Huh? What was that? Speak up, slut!"

"Shut up!" Leave her alone!" Blaze snarled.

Rena looked up at Blaze, a hurt expression on her face. "Oh, you'll stick up for the slut, but not me? I'm glad I left you, you never cared about me."

Blaze's eyes widened then narrowed. "Cared about you? Rena, I loved you! I keep blaming myself for you leaving me, 'cuz I thought it was all my fault-"

"It was!" Rena cried. "You were always at the bar!"

"I gave you everything I had! I changed my whole life for you!"

Rena giggled. "That was such a _beautiful_ speech coming from such a cold-hearted alcoholic person-no Digimon! You went to the bar more than you spent time with me. And the two times we did have sex, it sucked 'cuz you were practically too drunk to do anything!" Rena turned to Nova. "I bet you know all about that, huh? Trust me leave him now. He's more of a sleazebag than you; he'll ruin your life. Just like he almost did mine. I wish I had never met the son of a bitch! Come on, Danny, let's get outta here. I can't stand ta see this damn jackass any longer."

Blaze watched with a sinking heart as Rena walked away, pulling Danny along with her.

Nova's heart went out to the depressed viral as she watched his eyes shimmer with unshed tears, sorrow, and pain. Blaze swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the hard lump in his throat.

"Blaze?"

Blaze did not respond.

Nova reached out and slipped her hand in Blaze's limp one, squeezing it slightly. She looked up at Blaze sympathetically, placing the back of his hand on her cheek. "Blaze, come on. Come with me to one of the clothes stores. Don't worry about her."

Blaze tilted his head so that he was looking at Nova. She shivered. He was not looking at her; he was looking through her with dead eyes.

"Bla-" Nova paused then began tentatively, "B, Beelzemon?"

Suddenly Blaze's eyes snapped into focus. He pulled his hand from Nova and started walking away.

Nova took off after him. "Blaze, please wait!"

Blaze merely picked up his pace.

"Beelzemon!" Nova called as she slowed down.

Blaze stopped dead in his tracks.

Nova stopped as well, unsure of what Blaze was going to do next. "Blaze?"

Blaze sighed and started walking again, slower this time. Nova continued to follow him until he suddenly turned around to face her.

"Go away, leave me be. She was right. Get away from me as fast as you can otherwise I'll screw up your life too. I really like you, Nova. But that's why I don't want you around me. I'd just hurt you."

"Blaze-"

"No. Stop right there. I don't want to seem mean, but just leave me alone. Go clothes shopping or something. Just leave me alone." He turned and ran away.

Nova watched him until he was out of sight; even then, she could still hear the pounding of his boots on the tile floor and the screams of frightened shoppers. "Oh, Blaze…." She turned and walked away slowly towards one of the nearby clothes store.

Nova walked into Blaze's room and leaned against the doorway. Blaze was curled up on the bed, snoring softly. She could tell he was drunk from the eight beer bottles and the half-drunk bottle of vodka on the coffee table in the living room. She had made sure to throw the bottles away. She walked over and covered him up with the blanket and sheet, then crawled under the covers beside him.

Nova wiped the tears from his face. "Blaze…I wish I could help you," She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his mouth, shuddering at the sensation that coursed through her. She drew closer to him, putting her arms around him, and rested her head against his collarbone, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

The next morning Nova fixed breakfast and carried a tray into Blaze's room. He was still asleep so she set the tray on the bedside table before leaving the room. Then she took a shower and changed into the new pair of dark blue jogging pants and light blue t-shirt she had bought yesterday. Bored, she set about dusting rooms. As she was dusting one of the side rooms, she found a box on a dresser in the corner of the room. She ignored it at first but her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it.

Inside was a stack of digital pictures as well as a strange device that reminded her of an Ipod or MP3 player. Nova picked up the pictures and looked through them after setting the box down. Most of them had Blaze with a young boy with spiky dark blonde almost brown hair with red streaks as well as hazel eyes.

_Who is that?_

The rest had Rena and him doing lots of things together like playing Frisbee.

Nova could tell someone else had taken the pictures by the angles and distance from the shots. _ He looks so happy, so does she. What could've happened to them?_

"Wha? Nova…whatcha doin' in here?" Blaze asked sleepily as he stumbled into the doorway, still drunk.

Nova jumped and turned to face him, pressing the pictures to her chest in surprise. "N, nothing!"

"Hey! Those 'er mine! Put 'em back!" Blaze growled, taking several steps towards her.

Nova quickly put the pictures up and closed the lid.

"Whaddaya think yer doin' snoopin' around in my stuff, huh? Tryin' ta find somethin' ta steal?"

Nova winced and quivered as Blaze's gruff voice rose to a harsh, grating scream. "Get out you stupid little bitch! Get outta my house! Yer just like Rena, 'cept yer a prostitute. Shoulda known better than ta trust a whore!"

Nova felt like she had just been slapped. "Y, you think I'm a…whore?" she asked in a horrified whisper, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Yeah! Now get the fuck outta my sight, NOW!"

Nova jumped violently and rushed out of the room, sobbing.

Blaze could here her footfalls as she ran down the hallway. "Stupid bitch tryin' ta get inta my stuff. Sorted her out real good." Blaze muttered aloud to himself as he walked over to the box. He opened it and pulled out the contents. He stared into the blank screen of the D-Arc in his hand. A sudden wave of sadness and guilt swept over him. A single tear spilled down his cheek onto the screen of the D-Arc._Nova..._

Nova sat under the kitchen table with her face buried in her lap to stifle her sobs so that if Blaze walked in he would not hear her. "He thinks I'm a whore. I knew I shouldn't have stayed. I made him really mad at me, I didn't mean to. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore because I'm a stupid, ugly, disgusting slut. I ruined a wonderful friendship. Now I can never tell him how I really feel about him, or help. Damn your stupidity!" Nova froze when she heard footsteps. She drew farther back, holding her breath as she watched Blaze's spike-studded boots move across the floor.

"Nova? I know yer in here. Come on out."

Nova bit her lip as tears continued to trickle unchecked down her face, her heart was pounding with fear. _Oh, no. He probably wants to beat me like Nick does._

Blaze walked over and knelt down in front of the table.

Nova whimpered and pulled farther back until she was up against the wall, quivering with fear.

Blaze's expression softened. "Nova…." he murmured.

"No, stay away. You're right I am a whore. Just a stupid disease-ridden slut no one would want to be around! I can't do anything right! I don't deserve friends, I don't even deserve ta live! I'm sorry Blaze. I tried, I really did. But it'd be better if I just left, you'd be happier. Who'd want a prostitute for a friend anyway…?" Nova's voice cracked and she broke down, burying her face in her lap.

"Oh, Nova. You're not a whore-"

Nova raised her head long enough to sob, "But I _am_ a whore!"

"No!" Blaze said sternly, crawling under the table. "No, Nova, sweetheart, no. Don't say that." He hugged her close, stroking her hair soothingly.

Nova continued to cry into the white linen of Blaze's jacket collar.

Blaze pulled her onto his lap and began to rock her slow and gentle, like a mother would to comfort her upset child. "Oh, Nova. My poor Nova," he cooed in his gruff voice, stroking her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I was drunk and mad. You see…that boy in those pictures was my Tamer and only friend. Unfortunately, he had a disease that was killing him on the inside. I didn't know about it until it was too late. That's why I was so mad, and I was drunk. You're such a wonderful person; I had no right to say those awful things to you. I'm still a little drunk. Please forgive me."

"Of course I do," Nova said, looking up at him. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't? I'm sorry I upset you-"

Blaze put a finger to her lips. "Shush. It's okay. Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go to the bar?"

Nova bit her lip, feeling uncertain. "Um…okay…."

Blaze smiled. "Good. Come on, let's-ow!"

"Oh, you okay?" Nova asked, crawling out from under the table to stand beside the viral, he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Kinda hurts a bit."

Nova smiled. She leaned up and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Better?"

Blaze put his hand on his cheek, blushing lightly. "Y, yeah."

"Well, come on."

Nova took Blaze's hand and pulled him towards the door, causing him to nearly overbalance, surprised by her strength.

"Ahh! Hey!"

"Sorry!"

At the bar, Blaze found Yuri the Barman and sat down on one side of him while Nova sat on the other side.

Yuri toyed with Nova's hair. "You look as beautiful as ever."

Nova blushed lightly and smiled, gigging with embarrassment. "Oh, stop it."

Blaze scowled, jealously flaring up inside him.

Suddenly Yuri turned to Blaze. "So, Beelzemon. Didja talk ta her yet?"

"What?" Nova asked, looking from Yuri to Blaze, puzzled.

"Oh, nothin'," Yuri said airily then leaned closer to Blaze, lowering his voice to barely a whisper. "You didn't talk to her yet? Good God man! Fine, I'll talk ta her for ya."

"No!" Blaze hissed.

Yuri turned to Nova, who was slurping on a Coke. "Hey, Nova?"

Nova paused, tilting her head to look at Yuri. "Hmm?"

"You know Beelzemon really, really likes ya right?"

Nova nodded her head slowly, chewing on her straw. Blaze prodded Yuri, who merely swatted his hand away, keeping his eyes on Nova.

"You know he wants ta have sex with you, right?"

Blaze gave a tiny cry, almost like a squeak. "Yuri! How could you?!"

Nova blushed deeply and smiled. "Really? You mean it?"

"W, what?" Blaze looked at Nova in disbelief, his jaw dropping.

"Do you really mean it?" Nova repeated.

"I, I, uh…um, I er…."

Nova's face fell. "Is that a no?"

Blaze continued to stammer, completely at loss for words. He had been falling madly in love with Nova and he did want to make love to her but he was afraid. He was afraid that he would disappoint her or hurt her or both. He was also scared of his feelings for her, thinking she could never feel the same.

"Beelzemon, snap outta it!" Yuri slapped Blaze lightly across the face, bringing him out of his stupor.

Blaze shot Yuri a frosty glare.

"Blaze?" a voice said by Blaze's ear.

Blaze jumped slightly and tilted his head to one side to see Nova standing beside him.

"You didn't answer my question."

Blaze gazed into the gorgeous, perplexing pale green eyes gazing back into his red-wine colored ones. "I, I do…." he said in barely a whisper, unthinkingly.

"Really?" Nova asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up and a large smile spreading across her face.

Blaze nodded slightly, not taking his eyes of Nova's, now bright with pleasure.

Nova threw her arms around his neck. "When?" she whispered.

"…I don't…know…."

"That's okay. Think about it a little. I'll wait." Nova rested her head against his neck, sighing contentedly.

Blaze sighed and tilted his head so that it rested against Nova's, placing one hand on the top of her head.

Yuri watched them, a small smile upon his lips. "Well, my job's done here. Hey, Nova, will you sing a song?"

"Hmm, maybe." Nova answered.

"Please? Pretty, please? Pretty pretty please?" Yuri begged, clasping his hands together.

Nova sighed and lifted her head to look at him, smiling. "Alright, alright! What would you like to hear?"

Yuri grinned. "You know my favorite."

"Of course. I didn't memorize the song for nothing." She straightened up, walking a ways away from the bar; she cleared her throat before beginning the song in a voice as clear as crystal and as sweet as a bell.

"You're too important for anyone

There's something wrong with everything you see

But I, I know who you really are

You're the one who cries when you're alone

Where will you go

With no one less to save you from yourself

You can't escape

You don't want to escape…."

Every man in the bar had stopped what they were doing to listen to Nova's beautiful singing.

Blaze could not believe how much the song related to him, how he felt before he had met Rena or his Tamer. It brought back terrible memories of when he was beaten and tortured, left to die alone and how he felt afterwards.

"However did you manage to push away ever come across

So afraid that anyone will hate you so you hate them first

Where will you go with no one left to save you from yourself

You can't escape the truth

I realize you're afraid but you cant refrain from everything

You can't escape

You can't escape

I'm so sick of speaking words no one understands

Is it clear enough you can't live your whole life all alone

I can hear you when you whisper but you can't even hear me screaming

And where will you go with no one left to save you from yourself

You can't escape the truth

I realize you're afraid

But you can't reject the whole world

You can't escape

You won't escape

You can't escape

You don't want to escape..."

The last note seemed to hang in the air as Nova's voice trailed off.

Blaze was so overtaken by the song that he hid his face in his hands to hide the tears threatening to spill.

Suddenly the whole bar broke out in applause.

Nova blushed lightly and ducked her head. "Oh come on, I'm not that good."

"Come on, babe! One more, please?"

"Yeah, come on!"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to."

"At least sing it again!"

"No. Listen to the original if ya like it so much."

"Pllleeeeaaassseeee?"

Nova heaved an exasperated sigh. "Okay, okay! Once more. Somebody play the original! Where's that DJ?"

"Hey Nova? When're ya goin' back ta work? I'll be yer first customer!"

Nova giggled. "Tomorrow. Yes, Ricky, I know that's you. Okay, time for the song."

As Nova launched into the song, the original started up as well. Both singers' voices blended beautifully.

Blaze's head fell on the counter and he dug his claws into his scalp, tears spilled from his eyes. "No, stop. Please…." he whispered. Bile rose in his throat as it tightened, his chest began to ache, and his head throb. His whole body shook with the sobs he tried hard to suppress.

No one noticed the viral as all the men decided to have Karaoke after Nova had finished. They sounded funny half-loaded singing their favorite songs.

Nova sat down beside Blaze watching the men with amusement. "Phew! Can you believe it? I must of sang that song four times, plus a couple others. Blaze? Blaze, are you all right? You're shaking like a leaf. Oh, darling, don't cry. It's okay." She hugged him close, humming a comforting lullaby.

Blaze relaxed ever so slightly, swallowing hard.

Yuri walked over to them. "What's goin' on? You two gettin' close?"

Nova looked up at him, putting a finger to her lips then looked back down at Blaze as she continued to hum. After a couple moments, she stopped and looked up at Yuri. "I don't understand. He's so upset. Did I do something to upset him? I, I'm sorry, Blaze. I'll do anything to make up for it."

"No," came Blaze's muffled voice. "Just keep singing."

Nova obliged reluctantly. Yuri walked away to help one of the men who had passed out.

"Nova?" Blaze asked, looking up at Nova.

"Yes?" Nova asked softly, looking down at him, brushing her hand across his cheek.

"C, can we maybe…do it tonight?"

Nova gave him a questioning look. Her eyes widened when she realized what he meant. "Uh…do you think we could do it Monday? I'm tired. Besides, I have work tomorrow."

"B, but I wanna now!" Blaze whined, pressing closer to her as he leaned up. "Please?"

"No. Please, I don't want to. I'm gonna be really busy tomorrow It's not like I don't get screwed enough. Besides, Monday you can have me all to yourself and I won't be tired."

Tears swelled up in Blaze's eyes as he looked up at Nova pleadingly, eyes glazed over like he was drunk, which he was. "Please…?"

"N, no!" Nova said as sternly as she could, pulling back slightly.

Blaze's face turned glum and he lowered his gaze, resting his head against Nova's stomach, putting one arm around her waist. "Okay…can we go home now? I'm tired."

"Sure, Blaze. You gotta get off big guy."

Blaze stood up. He pulled Nova up and picked her up in one movement. He walked towards the door.

They lay in Blaze's bed, either on opposite ends. Nova closed her eyes and began to hum. She did not notice Blaze as he slowly slid over to her. She flinched as he slowly wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against him. He nuzzled the back her neck and his tail coiled around her leg. Nova continued her humming even when she felt Blaze's tongue caressing the back of her neck lovingly. She felt strangely calm and protected in the arms of the wonderful creature embracing her. She slowly receded into slumber thinking, _Oh, I wish I could tell him how I felt, especially about this…ohh, Blaze. I love you with all my heart._


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later, Blaze had dropped Nova off but hung around, carefully observing every man that came near her, jealousy and anger flaring up inside of him at the thought that they were the ones doing her in instead of him.

After awhile he strayed and walked to a nearby convenience store to grab a soda. He walked out of the store, sipping his Pepsi. Suddenly he heard a scream. He knew instantly it was Nova's voice. He took off, throwing away his soda can. "Nova!"

He followed the screams. Panic and anger rushing through his veins. He pushed people aside as he ran by. "Nova!" he roared, his voice thick with panic.

"Blaze! Help! Ahhhh!"

Hearing Nova's pleas, he put on a burst of speed. _I'm gonna kill whoever's hurtin' her!_ He arrived at an alleyway the noise led to. The scene before him both sickened him and made his blood boil.

Nick was tussling with Nova, trying his hardest to pin her down as he tore at her clothes. Her shirt was already ripped at the shoulder to reveal her bra and her skirt pulled down, her tights had several large holes in them.

Nova writhed and kicked, trying to get the burly man off her. She knew his intentions were to rape her, making her fight even harder and ignore the excruciating pain burning through her, not wanting to go through that type pain again.

An angry scream ripped from Blaze's throat as he threw himself at the man, crushing Nova underneath and knocking the remaining air from her lungs in one agonizing breath.

Shocked by the impact, Nick struggled as Blaze's claws wrapped around his throat in an iron grip.

Blaze backed away from Nova, allowing her to sit up.

She sucked in cool mouthfuls of air greedily as she fought to regain her breath. "B, Blaze!" she managed to choke out.

"Nova, yer okay!"

Nova nodded. "Yes, now let him go!"

"What?" Blaze fixed the young woman with a questionable stare.

"Yes. Let him go! You're killing him!"

"That's the point!" Blaze said, his grip tightening on Nick's throat.

A strangled gurgle escaped Nick's lips and he went limp.

Nova gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God! I, is he…is he…?"

"No." Blaze replied, removing his hands and standing up.

Nova crawled over to Nick and pulled his head onto her lap as she examined the dark bruises Blaze had inflicted upon him. She grimaced and tore a piece of cloth from her shirtsleeve. She picked up the bottle of water off the ground beside her and wetted the cloth with it before placing it gently on Nick's throat. He moaned softly with pain as Nova lightly massaged his throat with her index and middle fingers. "It's alright," she whispered.

"Why are you helping him? He hurt you! Damn slime ball."

"I know. But he doesn't deserve to be throttled to death!"

"Yer right. He deserves ta rot, rot in hell! I'll send 'im there right now!" Blaze drew his gun, pointing it at Nick's chest.

"No!" Nova threw herself over Nick's limp body protectively.

"Nova, move." Blaze said, trying to keep the agitation from his voice.

"No! What if this was you, huh? You'd want me to protect you, right?"

Blaze lowered his gun and stared at Nova for a moment before answering calmly and quietly, "I'd want to die, knowing I've harmed you. I'd gladly die if I knew it would relieve your pain."

Nova gasped softly as the meaning of what he said sunk in. "No!" she whispered.

Blaze nodded slowly.

Nova shook her head violently. "No! No!" She looked up at him through watery eyes. "No…you can't. It'd break my heart."

Blaze sighed, putting up his gun, and knelt down beside Nova. He straightened her shirt as best he could and ran his claws through her hair to straighten it, brushing his hand across her bruised face. "Oh, Nova. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. He wouldn't have gotten a hold of you."

Nova placed her hand on his cheek. "No. Don't blame yourself, please."

Blaze sighed and stood up. He walked out of the alley.

Nova gently laid Nick down before running off after Blaze. She caught up to him but had to dogtrot to keep up with his quick pace.

Blaze tried to ignore the clicking of Nova's heels on the pavement, the noise was grating on his nerves. A minute later Blaze was unable to stand it any longer. He turned and scooped her in his arms in one swift movement without stopping, startling her slightly.

"Blaze, what's wrong? It seems everything I do upsets you. I'm sorry. I'm not a very good friend, hm?"

"No. I'm just a tad irritable right now, sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. Everyone gets mad sometimes. But you seem mad a lot and it's mainly my fault-"

"Shut up!" Blaze snapped. He felt Nova flinch violently in his arms. "Sorry, Nova." he said softly, giving her a swift hug.

Nova shrugged and rested her head against the sleek leather of his jacket. "Tomorrow is Monday," She placed her hand over his heart, which was thudding against his ribcage. "You're nervous. Have you changed your mind? It's all right if you have.

"N, no! I, I do. It's just…this is really weird, the fact that I do. I did it with Rena because I loved her and wanted to make her happy. She said she had enjoyed it both times, but I guess she lied. I tried, I really did. I had never had sex before Rena, I never really wanted to. I'm afraid I might…." Blaze's voice trailed off.

"Might, might what? Hurt me?" Nova asked, looking up at him.

"Disappoint you." Blaze replied softly.

"I see. I was afraid of the same thing. I feel better knowing you feel the same."

"Nova? Do you think you could…sing for me?" Blaze asked hesitantly.

"Sure. What would you like to hear?"

"I dunno. Whatever I guess."

"Alright. You'll have to tell me your favorite song sometime, that way I can sing it for you."

"Okay. When we get home."

Blaze listened intently as Nova sang, shooting icy glares at anyone who so much as looked at him.

At the house, Nova fixed dinner, spaghetti with cheese bread and tea. Blaze had one of his favorite CD's in the Xbox with the volume turned up. Nova sang along to most of the songs while she just listened to the rest.

"So, Blaze. What's your favorite song?"

"Hm…can't really tell. Maybe this one." As he spoke, he changed the songs until he reached one called "How Long" by Hinder.

As Nova listened, she realized how much the song related to Blaze and his relationship with Rena. "Wow." she said softly.

"What?"

"This song. It's kind of like your relationship with Rena. That's kinda weird."

"Yeah, I know. I guess that's why I like it. But it kinda hurts to listen to it."

"Poor Blaze." Nova hugged him gently.

Blaze smiled and returned the embrace. "Thanks, Nova."

Later, they sat watching "The Chainsaw Massacre" while they ate, trading criticism about it.

"Oh my God! Stupid blonde! Don't just stand there waitin' ta be sliced and diced by the chainsaw dude! Run moron!"

"Really! She's just standing there screaming her head off," Nova sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "They make these horror movies so stupid. I like 'The Puppet Master' better."

"Puppet Master?" Blaze asked, turning to Nova. "What is that?"

"Well, it's a show-actually it's more than one-it's about a person called a Puppetmaster that found out how to bring his puppets to live with a special potion that he found from an Egyptian spell. The only way they can survive is with the cells of humans. I can't remember which ones though. Anyway, in certain movies they are depicted as the good guys while in others they are the bad guys. They protect the Puppetmaster that brings them to life with their lives since there are people that want the formula."

"So, is it the same person in every movie?"

"No. Actually, it's his descendants and their children, if they have any. The movies are pretty neat. Blade has to be my favorite. He has a knife for one hand and a hook for the other; he's the leader of the group. He's also got that badass ego that makes him cool."

"I used to be a bad kickass kinda guy that no one liked, they were too scared. I use to love it. To see someone shake at the mere mention of my name, to hear them scream as they were deleted," Blaze shut all his eyes to block the tears. "Sometimes I wish I could change it. I killed so many. All their data resides inside of me, their memories too. My burden to carry until my death. Then it will be someone else's," He shook his head. "But I've changed. I gave my heart to Rena. She ripped it apart and threw it away. Guess that tells me what kind of person she is."

Nova patted his arm. "Don't worry about her, it's over with."

"Even so, it still hurts. I never got my heart back."

"I haven't lost my heart to someone so I don't know exactly how you feel, but I don't want you to be sad and upset. It's not your fault, it's hers. You're a wonderful person. I don't see why she left."

Blaze sighed. "Because I went to the bar all the time or sat about depressed, not wanting to do a damn thing. She was so mad at me. But I didn't pay any attention to it."

"Hmm." Nova swallowed a mouthful of bread thoughtfully.

Suddenly Blaze turned to Nova. "You won't, won't…hurt me…will you?"

"What?" Nova asked, looking up at him.

"You won't hurt me like Rena did, will you, Nova?"

"No, Blaze. I care about you too much to want to hurt you in any way."

Blaze sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Nova smiled and nodded, taking a long sip of tea.

"Tomorrow night…how do you want to do that? I mean, oh can I explain this…." Blaze sighed and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What? Are you asking about sex games? I don't do those."

Blaze blushed deeply. "Uh…no! No! I was wondering where you wanted to do it…."

"Oh. I dunno. The bed maybe, the couch, or even the floor. It's your choice."

"O, okay." Blaze stammered, looking away.

"You're still nervous. It's okay. I am too."

"Why? I'm just another guy yer gonna have sex with." Blaze said quietly, sorrow tinged his voice.

"No you aren't!" Nova said reassuringly, placing her hand on his. "No. I'm not having sex with you for money. I'm doing it because I, I…you're my friend and I want to make you happy."

Blaze smiled thinly. "Thanks, Nova. You're a great friend. I'm really glad I met you."

"I'm glad you're my friend too, Beelzemon."

Blaze blinked in surprise. "You…you used my real name."

"So? Nova isn't my real name."

"Really?" Blaze asked in surprise. "Then what is it?"

"Sandra."

"That's a pretty name. Sandra."

"Thank you. I don't remember anyone complimenting me on it."

"I don't see why not, it's a pretty name."

Nova smiled. She took the empty plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink before returning to the living room to finish the movie. After that was over they watched something else, but Blaze soon grew bored and started playing a video game instead. Nova watched for a while until Blaze got the bright idea to let her join in. For a time they played Deathmatch, hunting each other down and killing each other with a variety of weapons. Then they played Cooperative Play, which Nova preferred better because she had kept getting killed.

Nova giggled as Blaze lobbed a grenade and it stuck to a Grunt, who ran around screaming until he exploded.

Blaze cackled as he chased after some Covenant with a Warthog. "Hehehe! Die scum! Try shootin' me full o' holes will ya? Well see how you like this!" Several Grunts squealed as they went flying.

Nova and Blaze high-fived each other before continuing the game. They played well into the night before Nova grew tired and resigned to watching until she fell asleep. Several hours later Blaze finally quit. He covered Nova with a thin blanket, brushing strands of hair from her face, before going to bed.

The next morning Nova was still sound asleep when Blaze walked in. He decided to let her sleep in and went to the grocery store. When he returned, Nova was still crashed but now she was snoring softly. Blaze shook his head and chuckled. He walked over to and shook her gently.

"Mmm…?" Nova's eyes opened to slits then closed again and she rolled onto her side.

"Nova, Novaa! Wake up! It's 1:00, wake up."

"Go 'way." Nova murmured.

Blaze heaved a sigh then walked away.

Nova was awoken by a series of loud drum notes and guitar playing. "W, wha? Ohhh, my aching head." Nova sat up, massaging her temples.

"Oops, sorry, Sandra. Just tryin' ta get ya up. It's the afternoon." Blaze said as he turned down the volume on the TV and set down the remote on the coffee table.

Nova groaned and stretched her arms above her head. Then she put her hands on her back and pushed until it popped and cracked loudly.

Blaze grimaced. "Ouch, was that your back?"

Nova tilted her head to one side until her neck popped loudly.

"Ouch. That sounded like it hurt."

Nova shook her head, her neck popped softly. "Not really. It feels better actually."

"Uh-huh…." Blaze said, nodding slightly.

"So, what do you want to do?" Nova asked as she stood up.

"Huh? What's that mean? We're having sex right?"

"So early? That's not what I meant."

"Oh." Blaze flushed with embarrassment and turned away.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay," Blaze waited until Nova left the room before sitting down on the couch, shaking his head. "Oh my God! I'm getting a bit anxious. She probably thinks I'm weird."

"Blaze! Where's the towels?"

"My room, bottom right hand drawer!"

"Okay!"  
A couple minutes later, he heard Nova's voice again, "Blaze, I don't see any."

Blaze sighed and stood up. He walked to his room but stopped short at the doorway.

Nova was kneeling down in front of his dresser rummaging through the bottom drawers. She had her torn shirt off, thrown onto a pile of her dirty laundry. He looked away as Nova stood up.

"All I see are washrags and a pile of dirty towels, along with my clothes. Does he ever wash his dirty stuff?"

"Of course I do!"

Nova jumped and turned around. "Oh, I didn't know you were in here."

Blaze shrugged, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"What's wrong? You aren't embarrassed are you? Oh come on! I'm not even naked!"

Blaze blushed deeply and couched nervously.

Nova shook her head, placing one hand on her hip. "You are a strange creature, Blaze. Most guys would jump at the chance to see a girl naked."

"Well, if ya haven't noticed. I'm not a normal guy. I don't feel any sexual desires and I am definitely not a pervert."  
Nova nodded and smiled, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Blaze watched as she picked a up towel from the pile and left the room.

After showering and getting dressed in undergarments, a slightly tight navy blue shirt and tan khakis, Nova sat in the large rocking chair, arms wrapped around her legs, which were pulled to her chest. Blaze was sitting on the floor with his back to the coffee table, legs bent and arms on knees playing Halo 2 so intently that he did not even notice Nova.

Nova watched him for a while until she grew bored. "Blaze?"

Blaze did not respond.

Nova sighed and hauled herself up from the chair slowly. She walked over to stand behind Blaze. Kneeling down, she draped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his jacket collar, avoiding touching the gun and strange devices on his back.

"Nova, what're ya doin'? I'm tryin' ta play." Blaze said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Do you have any pencil and paper?"

"Yeah. In the dining room in that computer desk."

"Thank you." Nova stood up and walked out of the room. She returned a few moments later with a piece of paper and a pencil. She sat on the couch, setting the paper on the table, and began to draw.

"Aww, damn! Stupid lizards, er, whatever ya are! Kill me will you?! Just you wait; I'll be back ta kill you!" Blaze snarled at the TV.

"Maybe you should take a break. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No. I'm gonna beat this damn level if it takes me all day!" Blaze replied as his character respawned and he continued playing.

Nova sighed, cupping her chin in one hand as she rested her elbow on the table, continuing to draw. "I guess there won't be any sex tonight. Oh, well."

Blaze died several more times before he finally gave up and shut the game off to sit by Nova, who had finished her drawing.

"I thought you were going to beat that level."

"I'm too mad, I'll try again later."

"Okay."

"What's that?" Blaze pointed to the picture Nova had been working on.

Nova picked it up. "This? Oh this is just a drawing. It's the only thing I know how to draw."

Blaze stared at the picture of the realistic looking dragon. "It looks like one line."

"It is. It's called a contour line, I think. But anyway, it's made with one line."

"That's pretty nifty. So, what's fer dinner?

"I dunno. Leftovers maybe." Nova replied as she set the paper down on the table.

Blaze made a face. "Leftovers? Bleh! Come on, I went to the store this mornin'."

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know? You've been on that damn game almost all freakin' day!"

"I'm sorry, Nova."

Nova sighed. "It's alright." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Blaze picked up the picture and examined it. "This is pretty neat. I wish I could draw like that."

Nova appeared in the doorway. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Sure. Ham 'n' cheese'll do."

"Alright. For dinner I'll make Meatloaf Manhattan."

"Sounds good."

"Okay." Nova walked back into the kitchen.

As she made the sandwiches, she got things out and ready for the meatloaf. She took the plate with the sandwiches into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

She watched in amazement as Blaze demolished his sandwich in three bites. "Oh, wow. You must've been hungry."

Blaze smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"Would you like me to make you something else?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Okay." Nova said. She started eating her sandwich.

Blaze watched her, slightly entranced. _She's so pretty. I can't believe I get to actually touch her. What would she think of me if I told her how I feel about her? Why would I? She said she won't hurt me, but do I really trust her? Oh, I don't know! But I do know that I truly care for her. I don't love her, I can't! I just can't bring myself to do that, or could I? It's not like she cares enough about me to love me. Besides, I'm not human, so why would she want me?_ Blaze heaved a long sigh, looking away.

"Blaze? Wazza matter? You seem so depressed."

Blaze shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Oh, okay," Nova was not convinced, she could tell by his expression that something was troubling her friend._ What could be the matter?_ She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he stared at the wall, his eyes out of focus like he was lost in thought. "Blaze?"

"Eh?"

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Hmmm…nothing." Blaze said distractedly.

"Yep. Seems like a whole lotta nuthin'!" Nova giggled.

Blaze did not respond. Nova immediately shut her mouth and became quiet. She looked down at her hands and shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward about the heavy silence.

Nova ran her thumb across her hand and cleared her throat nervously. "I wish he would say something," she muttered under her breath. After a few moments, Nova turned on the television, unable to stand the silence.

The sounds of the television brought Blaze out his daze. He looked over at Nova. "What time is it?"

"5:00. Two hours 'til dinner."

"Thanks. Can't wait 'til dinner."

Nova smiled. "At least yer talking now."

"Sorry. I'm feeling a little anxious and flustered."

Nova's smile widened slightly. "I see…." She reached out and touched Blaze's hand with her fingertips.

Blaze stared at her hand. He outlined her fingers with his eyes, traveling up the length of her arm to her shoulder then to her neck. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet Nova's questionable gaze.

"Blaze?"

"Hmm?"

Nova lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "What are you thinking? Come on, you can tell me. You nervous?"

Blaze placed his hand over hers.

She looked down at it then looked up to see a small, shy smile tugging at the corner of Blaze's lips.

"Not at all. Hey, do I smell something burning?"

Nova gasped and leapt to her feet, startling Blaze. "Oh, no!" She dashed into the kitchen.

Blaze chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He waited until Nova walked in, a relieved expression etched on her face.

"Phew! It was only a little sauce on the bottom of the oven."

"That's good. Wouldn't want our dinner ta be spoiled."

Nova smiled. "Yeah. But then I'd just have to make somethin' else."

"Ah, that's okay." Blaze said as he reached out and lightly touched her shoulder.

Nova watched Blaze's hand as he ran the back of it down the length of her arm. She looked up at him. "B, Blaze, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Blaze replied as he ran his hand down her arm again. "Why? You don't like it, I'll stop."

"I was just wondering why you were doing that, it feels kinda funny."

"Oh, sorry." Blaze pulled his hand away, averting his gaze so that he was looking at the table.

Nova rubbed her arm as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen and squatted down in front of the oven, resting her arms on her knees. "I think he may be getting a bit anxious or something. That must be it, he's acting really weird," she said under her breath. She stayed in the kitchen until the meatloaf was finished then fixed plates and took them into the living room.

Blaze kept a wary eye on Nova as she set the plates on the table. He looked down at the plates. "So which one is whose?"

"The bigger one is yours."

"Oh," Blaze picked up the plate and set it on his knee then looked over at Nova, who was nibbling on a piece of meatloaf. "Are you not feeling well?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Just not very hungry that's all." she replied quietly.

"I see. Well, um…I'm not that hungry either."

"Oh," Nova sighed disappointedly as he set the plate down on the table. "You aren't even going to try it? And I went through all that trouble to make it too. All well, more leftovers for later I guess…." She shrugged.

Blaze rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine!" He picked up the plate and took a bite.

Nova smiled and continued to eat.

Later that night, the two lay side-by-side in Blaze's bed under a thin midnight blue sheet as close to each other as they dared. Nova was a little confused as to why they were just lying staring at each other, which was rather hard for Nova because it was almost pitch black but not for Blaze since he could see in the dark.

He was a nervous wreck, his whole body was trembling, and thoughts raced through his mind as he stared into Nova's eyes, suddenly having doubts. _Do I really wanna do this? What if she doesn't like it? Oh damn. She has such a beautiful body, even if it does have scars and bruises on it. She's so pretty. I don't see why she doesn't think so. Oh God, I never had this problem with Rena. We just did it. But I have the urge to touch Nova, nothing else. But she's soo pretty. What does she think of me? She looks confused. Probably wondering why I ain't screwin' 'er yet. She's used ta other guys just doin' it._ Blaze sighed softly, sadly.

"Blaze?" Nova reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. She was surprised at how cold his skin felt. _He feels so cold…but he won't for long._

Nova's touch made Blaze shiver from the sudden warmth. _She's so warm…._He touched her cheek.

Nova's eyes widened in surprise as Blaze caressed her face. "Blaze, what are you doing?"

Blaze ran his claws through her hair, down her neck, and across her collarbone.

Nova lightly stroked his smooth, muscular chest.

Blaze shuddered and sighed pleasurably, enjoying the sensation. He returned the touch by stroking Nova's side and stomach. His tail brushed against her hip down to her ankle, causing her to shiver from the cold metal.

Nova sighed contentedly and moved closer. "So what are you waiting for? I do enjoy this and I'm sure you do too…but um I thought we were going to have sex."

"I know…" Blaze whispered as he ran the back of his hand down her arm. "But I don't want to just yet. You're warm…I just wanna touch you."

"Er, okay...Blaze could massage a spot on my shoulder? It hurts."

Blaze reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Okay. Where?"

"Right where your thumb is, yes. Ow! I think it's a bruise."

"Oh, poor darlin'." Blaze said softly as he began to massage her shoulder gently.

Nova winced and sighed. "Ahh, much better. Thanks, Blaze."

"You're welcome. Got any other spots?"

Nova shook her head. "No."

Blaze smiled. "Good," He inched closer and placed his hand on her cheek. "You wanna go first or do ya want me to?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's your choice, I'm just a guest. Besides, it doesn't really matter, right? It's still sex."

"…right, I guess," Blaze slowly and gently pushed Nova onto her back by her shoulders. Bringing his face close to hers, he whispered, "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

Nova smiled up at him, suddenly feeling shy. "I know you won't. I'll try not to disappoint you. I'm sorry in advance if I do. I'll understand if you're mad at me tomorrow and don't want to ever touch me again," Tears swelled in Nova's eyes. "That's what a lot of guys have told me. What kind of prostitute am I? I can't even have sex right."

"Don't say that. I won't be mad at you," Blaze said reassuringly, running his hand across her face to wipe away her tears. "I like the way you feel, you're warm. It's okay." He nuzzled her neck comfortingly then pressed his lips against the side of her neck, emitting a sound as close to a purr as he could muster although it sounded more like a muffled growl because of his gruff voice.

"Oh, Blaze…." Nova murmured, putting her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Nova lay beside Blaze with her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart and his gentle breathing. She had worn him out when it was her turn and he had nearly fallen asleep. Nova had seen it and let him sleep, though she stayed awake because of the adrenalin running through her veins. She was feeling completely content but a little bored. She drew small circles on Blaze's ribcage, still marveling at how muscular he was. _His body's so wonderful. He's cool and gentle. Too bad I wore him out, poor dear. I hope he liked it. I would never have thought sex would feel so good. Is this what it's like to make love to the one you care about? He was so gentle for being so strong. I don't see how Rena could not have enjoyed this. Man, I'm hungry though._ Nova slowly and carefully climbed off the bed so as not to disturb her sleeping partner. She slipped on her oversized t-shirt and walked over to the other side of the bed Blaze was on. She covered him with the sheet then leaned over and planted a small kiss on his cheek, whispering to him, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

She went into the kitchen and looked around. "Hm…what do I want...?" she muttered as she opened the refrigerator door. "Let's see…there isn't much in here. Eggs, milk, cheese, fruit. Hey, I think there's flour and some sugar in the cabinet and some white frosting. I bet I could make either a chocolate or a white cake. I'm sure Blaze would love it I bet. I could eat some grapes while I wait."

Nova made a small banquet of cucumber, grapes, carrots, and ranch dressing on a platter, putting it on the coffee table in the living room before starting on the cake batter.

Nova pulled the finished cake from the oven and set it on the stove to cool. She went to the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the television and setting the plate of food on her lap. She ate absent-mindedly as she watched the comedy channel. Suddenly she heard a low, gruff, husky voice that didn't belong to the comedian.

"N, Nova…."

She looked up from the television to see Blaze standing in the doorway with the sheet draped around his lanky, muscular frame. "What is it Blaze?"

"I had a bad dream," he said quietly, looking at the floor. "I didn't want to bother you…."

"Oh, you poor dear," Nova said as she set down her plate, extending her arms to him. "Come here."

Blaze walked over and curled up beside her, nestling against her and resting his head on her lap.

Nova stroked him comfortingly. "Poor, Blaze," she whispered. "It's alright. It was only a dream."

Blaze's voice was thick and strained from crying. "No it wasn't. It was a memory, an awful memory."

Nova wiped the tears flowing down Blaze's cheeks and hugged him. "It's over now. It's all in the past."

"But it still haunts me, it still hurts. I wish Rena were here, she'd know what to do."

Nova gasped softly, feeling like her heart had just been squeezed. _Of course he wants her, he still loves her. He would never want me. I'm just his friend, nothing more. I wish I could be though then maybe I could make him happy._ "I'm sorry, Blaze…."

"Stop saying yer sorry. You don't have to, especially when it isn't your fault."

Nova blinked back tears as she spoke, "I know, but I don't know what else to say, and I am sorry."

Blaze sighed and snuggled down.

"So you wanna stay in here with me?"

"Yeah…yer comfy. 'Sides I don't really wanna move. I'm still a bit tired from earlier. Unless you wanna finish from where we left off…."

Nova shrugged. "Your choice. I'm not really tired; actually, I'm not tired at all.

"Kay, I'll think about it," Blaze said, smiling slightly at the thought. Suddenly he caught the aroma of something in the air. "What is that I smell? Smells kinda like…cake."

"Yeah, I made a cake. It's cooling off in the kitchen."

"Sounds good," Blaze flipped onto his back and looked up at Nova. "When can we eat it?" he asked, grinning wolfishly.

"Not 'til it cools off and is frosted. That'll probably be in about an hour."

Blaze smiled. "Well, I know just how to pass the time." He reached up and caressed her neck.

Nova smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Mmmm. That feels nice," she muttered.

Blaze grinned and propped himself up with one elbow, slipping his hand behind her neck and pushing her down. He nuzzled her neck lovingly.

Nova opened her eyes as his tongue ran up her neck. She shivered and touched his cheek. "Mm, Blaze." she whispered

"Don't talk. Yer throat's moving too much." Blaze murmured.

Nova moaned in her throat and stroked his cheek and neck lightly with her fingertips, causing him to shudder. He pulled away and rested his head on her lap. He looked up at her neck, which was glistening with his saliva, then looked up into her eyes. He could see the longing in them; he knew exactly what she wanted. _You want more. Well…I do too. Don't see why she thinks she's no good, she's great. She wore me out earlier and that never happened with Rena. Rena didn't want me to push any harder either but that was damn hard since I was partially drunk both times. I'm really glad I decided to go through with it, she's so wonderful. But what I want more than the sex is to kiss her, just once. Anybody else would think I must be stupid to want ta kiss her more than fuck her. But I really don't care._

Nova smiled and brushed the palm of her hand across his cheek.

Blaze rubbed the side of his face against Nova's stomach. "I know you wanna have sex again."

Nova blushed lightly. "Um, I, I guess so…."

"You wanna do it, since you seem ta be a ball of energy?"

"H, huh? Y, you want…me to?"

"Yeah. I like what you do."

"Y, you do?" Nova asked, stunned. "I didn't think you would…Yuri was one of the only ones who seems to, other than Nick and a couple others."

"Now you can add me to the list, eh?"

Nova looked away. "I, I guess so…."

Blaze's smile faded and he looked up at her concernedly. "Nova, what's wrong?" He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. "Sandra?"

Nova shut her eyes tight but was unable to block the tears.

Blaze sat up. He took Nova by the shoulders and pulled her to him, pressing her in his arms. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "It's alright, Nova. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."

Nova shook her head, crying and sobbing into his chest. _I wish I could tell him, but he'd laugh at me._

Blaze pulled her up onto his lap, hugging her tighter as she shook uncontrollably in his arms. _She's so upset, what could be wrong? I wish she'd talk to me. Poor, Nova. I want so much to make her happy, but how can I if she won't talk to me? I'm not going to force myself upon her, if she doesn't want to tell me, okay then._

After a few moments, Nova calmed down a bit. She looked up at Blaze, who was looking down at her worriedly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I, I shouldn't have done that. I ruined everything. I'm sorry." She pressed her face into his chest.

Blaze felt sorry for Nova. He stroked her hair. "It's alright, Nova. Don't be sorry. What do you mean you ruined everything?"

"I always ruin everything, even though I don't mean to. All I wanted to do is make you happy and I've completely screwed it up every time. You always get more upset. And even though you say you're not mad at me, you are. Yuri's mad at me a lot too. I'm so stupid!"

"Don't say that!" Blaze cupped Nova's face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Stop saying that. You're smart, wonderful, and pretty and I really like you. I have a terrible temper and I upset you, I know. And I'm sorry. You don't upset me as much as other people do. I think that's a bit strange because I'm usually mad at everyone. But when I'm supposed to be mad at you, I blame someone else."

Nova's eyes widened in surprise. "Y, you do? But why?"

"I can't stand to see you upset, it makes me feel bad. Besides, I do like you, a lot."

Nova gasped softly and threw her arms around his neck, giggling breathlessly with joy.

Blaze smiled; relieved he had made her feel better.

"Lay down." Nova whispered suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Lay down."

"Wha? We aren't doin' on the couch are we?"

"Why not?"

"But that'll mess it up."

"Oh, I didn't think about that, sorry." Nova said, pulling away.

Blaze smiled thinly. "Oh, who cares?" He wrapped his arms around Nova, pulling her down with him as he lay back on the couch.

Nova looked down at him in surprise. "Y, ya still wanna…?"

"If you want to, yes."

Nova smiled and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Suddenly she shivered from the coldness from the sheet and Blaze's skin.

"You cold?" Blaze asked.

"Hm, just a bit. I'm only wearing a thin t-shirt."

"I know. I'm only wearing a thin sheet. I'll go get us a blanket."

"Okay." Nova let him get up and watched him walk out of the room; she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Blaze walked to the doorway to the living room and paused. He blinked in surprise when he saw that Nova was not in the room. "Nova?" He walked towards the kitchen, tossing the blanket on the couch as he walked by, readjusting the new, clean sheet wrapped around him. He saw Nova standing at the counter spreading white frosting on a chocolate cake that was on a ceramic platter.

"There you are, sweetheart." Blaze said as he walked up beside her.

"Yeah. I decided to check on the cake. It was cool enough so I decided to frost it."

"Oh. Looks good."

"Thanks. We can eat it tomorrow if you want, since we're supposed to be finishing up."

"Yeah, good idea."  
"Well, I'm finished. You can go back to the living room and get ready. I have to clean this up and cover up the cake." Nova said as she put the spreading knife in the sink.

"Alright." Blaze walked into the living and sat on the couch after removing the sheet and draping it over his lap. He changed the channel and set the remote on the table. He stretched himself out on the sofa, covering himself up with the sheet and blanket. Folding his arms behind his head, he waited listening to the music.

Nova walked in and smiled, seeing Blaze lying on the couch. She walked over, leaning over him. "Blaze, you awake?"

Blaze's eyes opened and he smiled. "Yeah, just waitin' fer you."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Well, whatcha waitin' for?" Blaze asked, pulling the covers down slightly, invitingly.

Nova grinned. She crawled under the covers. Blaze grunted from the sudden pressure on him but forced a smile and covered Nova up, putting his arms around her.

Nova looked down at him. "Ready?"

He smiled, breathing a small sigh. "Yup."

Nova expelled a sigh. "...alright. Sorry, this feels a bit weird."

"Take yer time, I don't mind. Just be careful moving. Some of yer moving hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, does this feel better?" Nova asked, massaging Blaze's stomach with the palm of her hand, close to his waist.

Blaze's stomach tightened and lurched; he closed his eyes. He made a small noise of pleasure, his grip on Nova's arms tightening slightly.

Nova smiled, applying a little more pressure, causing Blaze to make a louder noise. "You like that? Did I find one of your pleasure spots? Well, now I know how to please you without sex."

"Yeah. Harder, c'mon just a little bit." Blaze begged in a whisper, sighing.

"How about I do this instead." Nova ran her tongue across his stomach, relishing the taste of his skin.

Blaze's eyes widened and he arched his back slightly. A low gurgle bubbled from his throat and he closed his eyes. The sensation caused his skin to crawl, stomach fluttering with butterflies. _Oh my God! This feels soo...ohhh, good. Aw, I love this. I'd rather have this over sex any day. But I have to say, I'd rather her rub with her hand than her tongue, which just feels weird since it's slimy. Wish I knew what hers was._

"Nova...?" he asked in a whisper, looking down at her.

"Hm?" Nova paused and looked up at him. "Yes? You want me to stop?"

"No! Don't stop, not yet. I was just wondering…do you have any?"

Nova tilted her head to one side, her hair tickling his stomach as it brushed against it. "Any what?"

"Pleasure spots."

"I don't know. Why?"

Blaze shrugged. "Just wondering."

Nova giggled, tracing a small line across his stomach. "I know why. You're muscular; didn't you say you worked out a lot?"

"Yeah."

"I like watching yer muscles move. It's kinda cool."

Blaze blushed deeply. "R, really? Weird…."

"What do you do, lift weights?"

"I bench press."

"How much?"

"600 pounds 800 times."

"Holy crap! No wonder you're so strong…oooh! I love this song!" Nova said suddenly, taking Blaze by surprise.

"Huh?"

"Breaking Benjamin. That's one of my favorite bands. 'Dance with the Devil' it's called."

Blaze had to suppress a chuckle. _I can't believe where this conversation's goin'. Oh well, she's talkative and I don't mind. Oh, great, I think she's humming it._

Blaze's assumption was correct. Nova was indeed humming along to the song, every now and again singing a sentence.

Blaze could not help but chuckle.

Nova paused and looked at Blaze. "What's so funny?"

"Huh? N, nothin'! It's just…we're supposed to be having sex and yer here singin' instead."

"So? I can sing and fuck you too!" Nova said hurtfully, frowning.

Blaze blinked in surprise. "No! No no no! I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry!"

Nova smiled and kissed his stomach. "Oh, it's alright. But we're still having sex. I know you're enjoying what I've been doing, but I don't feel anything and just listening to you without me feeling anything really really sucks."

"I understand. Just…could you keep massaging my stomach?"

"Sure. You tell me when you want me to stop, all right. I don't want you falling asleep on me like last time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that. I was tryin' at least. Good thing we get ta sleep in tamarrow."

"Oh, yeah. It's like 2:30 in the morning."

"Hell who cares! I don't. I love this. This is damn better than Rena."

Nova smiled. "Well, that's good. I'd hate to disappoint you."

"What? Hell no! Best sex I've ever had, hope I ever will."

"I'm so glad you think so. To tell you the truth, this is mine too. I love the fact that you're gentle and not so rough. Most guys bang me up real bad 'cause they want it rough. I don't like that, never have, at least like they want it. But I can't control what they want."

Blaze twirled a strand of Nova's hair around his claw. "I'm sorry that you haveta go through that. I wish I could help. You deserve better, so much better."

"There's nothing you can do. It's just the way it's supposed to be I guess, not like I'm smart enough to do anything else…."

"Don't start that again! You are! You're probably smarter than most of those dumbass people out there! I'm sure you can."

"Let's not start another argument, please. I'll be quiet now." Nova said quietly, looking away.

Blaze placed his hand on Nova's cheek; trying hard to resist the temptation to kiss her. "You don't have to be, Nova. It's alright."

"Okay." Nova smiled slightly and nuzzled his stomach. _Oh, Blaze. You're so wonderful. I love you. I just wish you could know that._


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later, Blaze had dropped Nova off but hung around, carefully observing every man that came near her, jealousy and anger flaring up inside of him at the thought that they were the ones doing her in instead of him.

After awhile he strayed and walked to a nearby convenience store to grab a soda. He walked out of the store, sipping his Pepsi. Suddenly he heard a scream. He knew instantly it was Nova's voice. He took off, throwing away his soda can. "Nova!"

He followed the screams. Panic and anger rushing through his veins. He pushed people aside as he ran by. "Nova!" he roared, his voice thick with panic.

"Blaze! Help! Ahhhh!"

Hearing Nova's pleas, he put on a burst of speed. _I'm gonna kill whoever's hurtin' her!_ He arrived at an alleyway the noise led to. The scene before him both sickened him and made his blood boil.

Nick was tussling with Nova, trying his hardest to pin her down as he tore at her clothes. Her shirt was already ripped at the shoulder to reveal her bra and her skirt pulled down, her tights had several large holes in them.

Nova writhed and kicked, trying to get the burly man off her. She knew his intentions were to rape her, making her fight even harder and ignore the excruciating pain burning through her, not wanting to go through that type pain again.

An angry scream ripped from Blaze's throat as he threw himself at the man, crushing Nova underneath and knocking the remaining air from her lungs in one agonizing breath.

Shocked by the impact, Nick struggled as Blaze's claws wrapped around his throat in an iron grip.

Blaze backed away from Nova, allowing her to sit up.

She sucked in cool mouthfuls of air greedily as she fought to regain her breath. "B, Blaze!" she managed to choke out.

"Nova, yer okay!"

Nova nodded. "Yes, now let him go!"

"What?" Blaze fixed the young woman with a questionable stare.

"Yes. Let him go! You're killing him!"

"That's the point!" Blaze said, his grip tightening on Nick's throat.

A strangled gurgle escaped Nick's lips and he went limp.

Nova gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God! I, is he…is he…?"

"No." Blaze replied, removing his hands and standing up.

Nova crawled over to Nick and pulled his head onto her lap as she examined the dark bruises Blaze had inflicted upon him. She grimaced and tore a piece of cloth from her shirtsleeve. She picked up the bottle of water off the ground beside her and wetted the cloth with it before placing it gently on Nick's throat. He moaned softly with pain as Nova lightly massaged his throat with her index and middle fingers. "It's alright," she whispered.

"Why are you helping him? He hurt you! Damn slime ball."

"I know. But he doesn't deserve to be throttled to death!"

"Yer right. He deserves ta rot, rot in hell! I'll send 'im there right now!" Blaze drew his gun, pointing it at Nick's chest.

"No!" Nova threw herself over Nick's limp body protectively.

"Nova, move." Blaze said, trying to keep the agitation from his voice.

"No! What if this was you, huh? You'd want me to protect you, right?"

Blaze lowered his gun and stared at Nova for a moment before answering calmly and quietly, "I'd want to die, knowing I've harmed you. I'd gladly die if I knew it would relieve your pain."

Nova gasped softly as the meaning of what he said sunk in. "No!" she whispered.

Blaze nodded slowly.

Nova shook her head violently. "No! No!" She looked up at him through watery eyes. "No…you can't. It'd break my heart."

Blaze sighed, putting up his gun, and knelt down beside Nova. He straightened her shirt as best he could and ran his claws through her hair to straighten it, brushing his hand across her bruised face. "Oh, Nova. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. He wouldn't have gotten a hold of you."

Nova placed her hand on his cheek. "No. Don't blame yourself, please."

Blaze sighed and stood up. He walked out of the alley.

Nova gently laid Nick down before running off after Blaze. She caught up to him but had to dogtrot to keep up with his quick pace.

Blaze tried to ignore the clicking of Nova's heels on the pavement, the noise was grating on his nerves. A minute later Blaze was unable to stand it any longer. He turned and scooped her in his arms in one swift movement without stopping, startling her slightly.

"Blaze, what's wrong? It seems everything I do upsets you. I'm sorry. I'm not a very good friend, hm?"

"No. I'm just a tad irritable right now, sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. Everyone gets mad sometimes. But you seem mad a lot and it's mainly my fault-"

"Shut up!" Blaze snapped. He felt Nova flinch violently in his arms. "Sorry, Nova." he said softly, giving her a swift hug.

Nova shrugged and rested her head against the sleek leather of his jacket. "Tomorrow is Monday," She placed her hand over his heart, which was thudding against his ribcage. "You're nervous. Have you changed your mind? It's all right if you have.

"N, no! I, I do. It's just…this is really weird, the fact that I do. I did it with Rena because I loved her and wanted to make her happy. She said she had enjoyed it both times, but I guess she lied. I tried, I really did. I had never had sex before Rena, I never really wanted to. I'm afraid I might…." Blaze's voice trailed off.

"Might, might what? Hurt me?" Nova asked, looking up at him.

"Disappoint you." Blaze replied softly.

"I see. I was afraid of the same thing. I feel better knowing you feel the same."

"Nova? Do you think you could…sing for me?" Blaze asked hesitantly.

"Sure. What would you like to hear?"

"I dunno. Whatever I guess."

"Alright. You'll have to tell me your favorite song sometime, that way I can sing it for you."

"Okay. When we get home."

Blaze listened intently as Nova sang, shooting icy glares at anyone who so much as looked at him.

At the house, Nova fixed dinner, spaghetti with cheese bread and tea. Blaze had one of his favorite CD's in the Xbox with the volume turned up. Nova sang along to most of the songs while she just listened to the rest.

"So, Blaze. What's your favorite song?"

"Hm…can't really tell. Maybe this one." As he spoke, he changed the songs until he reached one called "How Long" by Hinder.

As Nova listened, she realized how much the song related to Blaze and his relationship with Rena. "Wow." she said softly.

"What?"

"This song. It's kind of like your relationship with Rena. That's kinda weird."

"Yeah, I know. I guess that's why I like it. But it kinda hurts to listen to it."

"Poor Blaze." Nova hugged him gently.

Blaze smiled and returned the embrace. "Thanks, Nova."

Later, they sat watching "The Chainsaw Massacre" while they ate, trading criticism about it.

"Oh my God! Stupid blonde! Don't just stand there waitin' ta be sliced and diced by the chainsaw dude! Run moron!"

"Really! She's just standing there screaming her head off," Nova sighed, shaking her head disapprovingly. "They make these horror movies so stupid. I like 'The Puppet Master' better."

"Puppet Master?" Blaze asked, turning to Nova. "What is that?"

"Well, it's a show-actually it's more than one-it's about a person called a Puppetmaster that found out how to bring his puppets to live with a special potion that he found from an Egyptian spell. The only way they can survive is with the cells of humans. I can't remember which ones though. Anyway, in certain movies they are depicted as the good guys while in others they are the bad guys. They protect the Puppetmaster that brings them to life with their lives since there are people that want the formula."

"So, is it the same person in every movie?"

"No. Actually, it's his descendants and their children, if they have any. The movies are pretty neat. Blade has to be my favorite. He has a knife for one hand and a hook for the other; he's the leader of the group. He's also got that badass ego that makes him cool."

"I used to be a bad kickass kinda guy that no one liked, they were too scared. I use to love it. To see someone shake at the mere mention of my name, to hear them scream as they were deleted," Blaze shut all his eyes to block the tears. "Sometimes I wish I could change it. I killed so many. All their data resides inside of me, their memories too. My burden to carry until my death. Then it will be someone else's," He shook his head. "But I've changed. I gave my heart to Rena. She ripped it apart and threw it away. Guess that tells me what kind of person she is."

Nova patted his arm. "Don't worry about her, it's over with."

"Even so, it still hurts. I never got my heart back."

"I haven't lost my heart to someone so I don't know exactly how you feel, but I don't want you to be sad and upset. It's not your fault, it's hers. You're a wonderful person. I don't see why she left."

Blaze sighed. "Because I went to the bar all the time or sat about depressed, not wanting to do a damn thing. She was so mad at me. But I didn't pay any attention to it."

"Hmm." Nova swallowed a mouthful of bread thoughtfully.

Suddenly Blaze turned to Nova. "You won't, won't…hurt me…will you?"

"What?" Nova asked, looking up at him.

"You won't hurt me like Rena did, will you, Nova?"

"No, Blaze. I care about you too much to want to hurt you in any way."

Blaze sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Nova smiled and nodded, taking a long sip of tea.

"Tomorrow night…how do you want to do that? I mean, oh can I explain this…." Blaze sighed and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What? Are you asking about sex games? I don't do those."

Blaze blushed deeply. "Uh…no! No! I was wondering where you wanted to do it…."

"Oh. I dunno. The bed maybe, the couch, or even the floor. It's your choice."

"O, okay." Blaze stammered, looking away.

"You're still nervous. It's okay. I am too."

"Why? I'm just another guy yer gonna have sex with." Blaze said quietly, sorrow tinged his voice.

"No you aren't!" Nova said reassuringly, placing her hand on his. "No. I'm not having sex with you for money. I'm doing it because I, I…you're my friend and I want to make you happy."

Blaze smiled thinly. "Thanks, Nova. You're a great friend. I'm really glad I met you."

"I'm glad you're my friend too, Beelzemon."

Blaze blinked in surprise. "You…you used my real name."

"So? Nova isn't my real name."

"Really?" Blaze asked in surprise. "Then what is it?"

"Sandra."

"That's a pretty name. Sandra."

"Thank you. I don't remember anyone complimenting me on it."

"I don't see why not, it's a pretty name."

Nova smiled. She took the empty plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink before returning to the living room to finish the movie. After that was over they watched something else, but Blaze soon grew bored and started playing a video game instead. Nova watched for a while until Blaze got the bright idea to let her join in. For a time they played Deathmatch, hunting each other down and killing each other with a variety of weapons. Then they played Cooperative Play, which Nova preferred better because she had kept getting killed.

Nova giggled as Blaze lobbed a grenade and it stuck to a Grunt, who ran around screaming until he exploded.

Blaze cackled as he chased after some Covenant with a Warthog. "Hehehe! Die scum! Try shootin' me full o' holes will ya? Well see how you like this!" Several Grunts squealed as they went flying.

Nova and Blaze high-fived each other before continuing the game. They played well into the night before Nova grew tired and resigned to watching until she fell asleep. Several hours later Blaze finally quit. He covered Nova with a thin blanket, brushing strands of hair from her face, before going to bed.

The next morning Nova was still sound asleep when Blaze walked in. He decided to let her sleep in and went to the grocery store. When he returned, Nova was still crashed but now she was snoring softly. Blaze shook his head and chuckled. He walked over to and shook her gently.

"Mmm…?" Nova's eyes opened to slits then closed again and she rolled onto her side.

"Nova, Novaa! Wake up! It's 1:00, wake up."

"Go 'way." Nova murmured.

Blaze heaved a sigh then walked away.

Nova was awoken by a series of loud drum notes and guitar playing. "W, wha? Ohhh, my aching head." Nova sat up, massaging her temples.

"Oops, sorry, Sandra. Just tryin' ta get ya up. It's the afternoon." Blaze said as he turned down the volume on the TV and set down the remote on the coffee table.

Nova groaned and stretched her arms above her head. Then she put her hands on her back and pushed until it popped and cracked loudly.

Blaze grimaced. "Ouch, was that your back?"

Nova tilted her head to one side until her neck popped loudly.

"Ouch. That sounded like it hurt."

Nova shook her head, her neck popped softly. "Not really. It feels better actually."

"Uh-huh…." Blaze said, nodding slightly.

"So, what do you want to do?" Nova asked as she stood up.

"Huh? What's that mean? We're having sex right?"

"So early? That's not what I meant."

"Oh." Blaze flushed with embarrassment and turned away.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay," Blaze waited until Nova left the room before sitting down on the couch, shaking his head. "Oh my God! I'm getting a bit anxious. She probably thinks I'm weird."

"Blaze! Where's the towels?"

"My room, bottom right hand drawer!"

"Okay!"  
A couple minutes later, he heard Nova's voice again, "Blaze, I don't see any."

Blaze sighed and stood up. He walked to his room but stopped short at the doorway.

Nova was kneeling down in front of his dresser rummaging through the bottom drawers. She had her torn shirt off, thrown onto a pile of her dirty laundry. He looked away as Nova stood up.

"All I see are washrags and a pile of dirty towels, along with my clothes. Does he ever wash his dirty stuff?"

"Of course I do!"

Nova jumped and turned around. "Oh, I didn't know you were in here."

Blaze shrugged, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"What's wrong? You aren't embarrassed are you? Oh come on! I'm not even naked!"

Blaze blushed deeply and couched nervously.

Nova shook her head, placing one hand on her hip. "You are a strange creature, Blaze. Most guys would jump at the chance to see a girl naked."

"Well, if ya haven't noticed. I'm not a normal guy. I don't feel any sexual desires and I am definitely not a pervert."  
Nova nodded and smiled, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Blaze watched as she picked a up towel from the pile and left the room.

After showering and getting dressed in undergarments, a slightly tight navy blue shirt and tan khakis, Nova sat in the large rocking chair, arms wrapped around her legs, which were pulled to her chest. Blaze was sitting on the floor with his back to the coffee table, legs bent and arms on knees playing Halo 2 so intently that he did not even notice Nova.

Nova watched him for a while until she grew bored. "Blaze?"

Blaze did not respond.

Nova sighed and hauled herself up from the chair slowly. She walked over to stand behind Blaze. Kneeling down, she draped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his jacket collar, avoiding touching the gun and strange devices on his back.

"Nova, what're ya doin'? I'm tryin' ta play." Blaze said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"Do you have any pencil and paper?"

"Yeah. In the dining room in that computer desk."

"Thank you." Nova stood up and walked out of the room. She returned a few moments later with a piece of paper and a pencil. She sat on the couch, setting the paper on the table, and began to draw.

"Aww, damn! Stupid lizards, er, whatever ya are! Kill me will you?! Just you wait; I'll be back ta kill you!" Blaze snarled at the TV.

"Maybe you should take a break. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No. I'm gonna beat this damn level if it takes me all day!" Blaze replied as his character respawned and he continued playing.

Nova sighed, cupping her chin in one hand as she rested her elbow on the table, continuing to draw. "I guess there won't be any sex tonight. Oh, well."

Blaze died several more times before he finally gave up and shut the game off to sit by Nova, who had finished her drawing.

"I thought you were going to beat that level."

"I'm too mad, I'll try again later."

"Okay."

"What's that?" Blaze pointed to the picture Nova had been working on.

Nova picked it up. "This? Oh this is just a drawing. It's the only thing I know how to draw."

Blaze stared at the picture of the realistic looking dragon. "It looks like one line."

"It is. It's called a contour line, I think. But anyway, it's made with one line."

"That's pretty nifty. So, what's fer dinner?

"I dunno. Leftovers maybe." Nova replied as she set the paper down on the table.

Blaze made a face. "Leftovers? Bleh! Come on, I went to the store this mornin'."

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know? You've been on that damn game almost all freakin' day!"

"I'm sorry, Nova."

Nova sighed. "It's alright." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Blaze picked up the picture and examined it. "This is pretty neat. I wish I could draw like that."

Nova appeared in the doorway. "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Sure. Ham 'n' cheese'll do."

"Alright. For dinner I'll make Meatloaf Manhattan."

"Sounds good."

"Okay." Nova walked back into the kitchen.

As she made the sandwiches, she got things out and ready for the meatloaf. She took the plate with the sandwiches into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

She watched in amazement as Blaze demolished his sandwich in three bites. "Oh, wow. You must've been hungry."

Blaze smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"Would you like me to make you something else?"

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Okay." Nova said. She started eating her sandwich.

Blaze watched her, slightly entranced. _She's so pretty. I can't believe I get to actually touch her. What would she think of me if I told her how I feel about her? Why would I? She said she won't hurt me, but do I really trust her? Oh, I don't know! But I do know that I truly care for her. I don't love her, I can't! I just can't bring myself to do that, or could I? It's not like she cares enough about me to love me. Besides, I'm not human, so why would she want me?_ Blaze heaved a long sigh, looking away.

"Blaze? Wazza matter? You seem so depressed."

Blaze shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Oh, okay," Nova was not convinced, she could tell by his expression that something was troubling her friend._ What could be the matter?_ She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he stared at the wall, his eyes out of focus like he was lost in thought. "Blaze?"

"Eh?"

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Hmmm…nothing." Blaze said distractedly.

"Yep. Seems like a whole lotta nuthin'!" Nova giggled.

Blaze did not respond. Nova immediately shut her mouth and became quiet. She looked down at her hands and shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward about the heavy silence.

Nova ran her thumb across her hand and cleared her throat nervously. "I wish he would say something," she muttered under her breath. After a few moments, Nova turned on the television, unable to stand the silence.

The sounds of the television brought Blaze out his daze. He looked over at Nova. "What time is it?"

"5:00. Two hours 'til dinner."

"Thanks. Can't wait 'til dinner."

Nova smiled. "At least yer talking now."

"Sorry. I'm feeling a little anxious and flustered."

Nova's smile widened slightly. "I see…." She reached out and touched Blaze's hand with her fingertips.

Blaze stared at her hand. He outlined her fingers with his eyes, traveling up the length of her arm to her shoulder then to her neck. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet Nova's questionable gaze.

"Blaze?"

"Hmm?"

Nova lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "What are you thinking? Come on, you can tell me. You nervous?"

Blaze placed his hand over hers.

She looked down at it then looked up to see a small, shy smile tugging at the corner of Blaze's lips.

"Not at all. Hey, do I smell something burning?"

Nova gasped and leapt to her feet, startling Blaze. "Oh, no!" She dashed into the kitchen.

Blaze chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He waited until Nova walked in, a relieved expression etched on her face.

"Phew! It was only a little sauce on the bottom of the oven."

"That's good. Wouldn't want our dinner ta be spoiled."

Nova smiled. "Yeah. But then I'd just have to make somethin' else."

"Ah, that's okay." Blaze said as he reached out and lightly touched her shoulder.

Nova watched Blaze's hand as he ran the back of it down the length of her arm. She looked up at him. "B, Blaze, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Blaze replied as he ran his hand down her arm again. "Why? You don't like it, I'll stop."

"I was just wondering why you were doing that, it feels kinda funny."

"Oh, sorry." Blaze pulled his hand away, averting his gaze so that he was looking at the table.

Nova rubbed her arm as she stood up. She walked into the kitchen and squatted down in front of the oven, resting her arms on her knees. "I think he may be getting a bit anxious or something. That must be it, he's acting really weird," she said under her breath. She stayed in the kitchen until the meatloaf was finished then fixed plates and took them into the living room.

Blaze kept a wary eye on Nova as she set the plates on the table. He looked down at the plates. "So which one is whose?"

"The bigger one is yours."

"Oh," Blaze picked up the plate and set it on his knee then looked over at Nova, who was nibbling on a piece of meatloaf. "Are you not feeling well?" he asked.

"I'm okay. Just not very hungry that's all." she replied quietly.

"I see. Well, um…I'm not that hungry either."

"Oh," Nova sighed disappointedly as he set the plate down on the table. "You aren't even going to try it? And I went through all that trouble to make it too. All well, more leftovers for later I guess…." She shrugged.

Blaze rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine!" He picked up the plate and took a bite.

Nova smiled and continued to eat.

Later that night, the two lay side-by-side in Blaze's bed under a thin midnight blue sheet as close to each other as they dared. Nova was a little confused as to why they were just lying staring at each other, which was rather hard for Nova because it was almost pitch black but not for Blaze since he could see in the dark.

He was a nervous wreck, his whole body was trembling, and thoughts raced through his mind as he stared into Nova's eyes, suddenly having doubts. _Do I really wanna do this? What if she doesn't like it? Oh damn. She has such a beautiful body, even if it does have scars and bruises on it. She's so pretty. I don't see why she doesn't think so. Oh God, I never had this problem with Rena. We just did it. But I have the urge to touch Nova, nothing else. But she's soo pretty. What does she think of me? She looks confused. Probably wondering why I ain't screwin' 'er yet. She's used ta other guys just doin' it._ Blaze sighed softly, sadly.

"Blaze?" Nova reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. She was surprised at how cold his skin felt. _He feels so cold…but he won't for long._

Nova's touch made Blaze shiver from the sudden warmth. _She's so warm…._He touched her cheek.

Nova's eyes widened in surprise as Blaze caressed her face. "Blaze, what are you doing?"

Blaze ran his claws through her hair, down her neck, and across her collarbone.

Nova lightly stroked his smooth, muscular chest.

Blaze shuddered and sighed pleasurably, enjoying the sensation. He returned the touch by stroking Nova's side and stomach. His tail brushed against her hip down to her ankle, causing her to shiver from the cold metal.

Nova sighed contentedly and moved closer. "So what are you waiting for? I do enjoy this and I'm sure you do too…but um I thought we were going to have sex."

"I know…" Blaze whispered as he ran the back of his hand down her arm. "But I don't want to just yet. You're warm…I just wanna touch you."

"Er, okay...Blaze could massage a spot on my shoulder? It hurts."

Blaze reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Okay. Where?"

"Right where your thumb is, yes. Ow! I think it's a bruise."

"Oh, poor darlin'." Blaze said softly as he began to massage her shoulder gently.

Nova winced and sighed. "Ahh, much better. Thanks, Blaze."

"You're welcome. Got any other spots?"

Nova shook her head. "No."

Blaze smiled. "Good," He inched closer and placed his hand on her cheek. "You wanna go first or do ya want me to?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's your choice, I'm just a guest. Besides, it doesn't really matter, right? It's still sex."

"…right, I guess," Blaze slowly and gently pushed Nova onto her back by her shoulders. Bringing his face close to hers, he whispered, "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

Nova smiled up at him, suddenly feeling shy. "I know you won't. I'll try not to disappoint you. I'm sorry in advance if I do. I'll understand if you're mad at me tomorrow and don't want to ever touch me again," Tears swelled in Nova's eyes. "That's what a lot of guys have told me. What kind of prostitute am I? I can't even have sex right."

"Don't say that. I won't be mad at you," Blaze said reassuringly, running his hand across her face to wipe away her tears. "I like the way you feel, you're warm. It's okay." He nuzzled her neck comfortingly then pressed his lips against the side of her neck, emitting a sound as close to a purr as he could muster although it sounded more like a muffled growl because of his gruff voice.

"Oh, Blaze…." Nova murmured, putting her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Nova lay beside Blaze with her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart and his gentle breathing. She had worn him out when it was her turn and he had nearly fallen asleep. Nova had seen it and let him sleep, though she stayed awake because of the adrenalin running through her veins. She was feeling completely content but a little bored. She drew small circles on Blaze's ribcage, still marveling at how muscular he was. _His body's so wonderful. He's cool and gentle. Too bad I wore him out, poor dear. I hope he liked it. I would never have thought sex would feel so good. Is this what it's like to make love to the one you care about? He was so gentle for being so strong. I don't see how Rena could not have enjoyed this. Man, I'm hungry though._ Nova slowly and carefully climbed off the bed so as not to disturb her sleeping partner. She slipped on her oversized t-shirt and walked over to the other side of the bed Blaze was on. She covered him with the sheet then leaned over and planted a small kiss on his cheek, whispering to him, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

She went into the kitchen and looked around. "Hm…what do I want...?" she muttered as she opened the refrigerator door. "Let's see…there isn't much in here. Eggs, milk, cheese, fruit. Hey, I think there's flour and some sugar in the cabinet and some white frosting. I bet I could make either a chocolate or a white cake. I'm sure Blaze would love it I bet. I could eat some grapes while I wait."

Nova made a small banquet of cucumber, grapes, carrots, and ranch dressing on a platter, putting it on the coffee table in the living room before starting on the cake batter.

Nova pulled the finished cake from the oven and set it on the stove to cool. She went to the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the television and setting the plate of food on her lap. She ate absent-mindedly as she watched the comedy channel. Suddenly she heard a low, gruff, husky voice that didn't belong to the comedian.

"N, Nova…."

She looked up from the television to see Blaze standing in the doorway with the sheet draped around his lanky, muscular frame. "What is it Blaze?"

"I had a bad dream," he said quietly, looking at the floor. "I didn't want to bother you…."

"Oh, you poor dear," Nova said as she set down her plate, extending her arms to him. "Come here."

Blaze walked over and curled up beside her, nestling against her and resting his head on her lap.

Nova stroked him comfortingly. "Poor, Blaze," she whispered. "It's alright. It was only a dream."

Blaze's voice was thick and strained from crying. "No it wasn't. It was a memory, an awful memory."

Nova wiped the tears flowing down Blaze's cheeks and hugged him. "It's over now. It's all in the past."

"But it still haunts me, it still hurts. I wish Rena were here, she'd know what to do."

Nova gasped softly, feeling like her heart had just been squeezed. _Of course he wants her, he still loves her. He would never want me. I'm just his friend, nothing more. I wish I could be though then maybe I could make him happy._ "I'm sorry, Blaze…."

"Stop saying yer sorry. You don't have to, especially when it isn't your fault."

Nova blinked back tears as she spoke, "I know, but I don't know what else to say, and I am sorry."

Blaze sighed and snuggled down.

"So you wanna stay in here with me?"

"Yeah…yer comfy. 'Sides I don't really wanna move. I'm still a bit tired from earlier. Unless you wanna finish from where we left off…."

Nova shrugged. "Your choice. I'm not really tired; actually, I'm not tired at all.

"Kay, I'll think about it," Blaze said, smiling slightly at the thought. Suddenly he caught the aroma of something in the air. "What is that I smell? Smells kinda like…cake."

"Yeah, I made a cake. It's cooling off in the kitchen."

"Sounds good," Blaze flipped onto his back and looked up at Nova. "When can we eat it?" he asked, grinning wolfishly.

"Not 'til it cools off and is frosted. That'll probably be in about an hour."

Blaze smiled. "Well, I know just how to pass the time." He reached up and caressed her neck.

Nova smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Mmmm. That feels nice," she muttered.

Blaze grinned and propped himself up with one elbow, slipping his hand behind her neck and pushing her down. He nuzzled her neck lovingly.

Nova opened her eyes as his tongue ran up her neck. She shivered and touched his cheek. "Mm, Blaze." she whispered

"Don't talk. Yer throat's moving too much." Blaze murmured.

Nova moaned in her throat and stroked his cheek and neck lightly with her fingertips, causing him to shudder. He pulled away and rested his head on her lap. He looked up at her neck, which was glistening with his saliva, then looked up into her eyes. He could see the longing in them; he knew exactly what she wanted. _You want more. Well…I do too. Don't see why she thinks she's no good, she's great. She wore me out earlier and that never happened with Rena. Rena didn't want me to push any harder either but that was damn hard since I was partially drunk both times. I'm really glad I decided to go through with it, she's so wonderful. But what I want more than the sex is to kiss her, just once. Anybody else would think I must be stupid to want ta kiss her more than fuck her. But I really don't care._

Nova smiled and brushed the palm of her hand across his cheek.

Blaze rubbed the side of his face against Nova's stomach. "I know you wanna have sex again."

Nova blushed lightly. "Um, I, I guess so…."

"You wanna do it, since you seem ta be a ball of energy?"

"H, huh? Y, you want…me to?"

"Yeah. I like what you do."

"Y, you do?" Nova asked, stunned. "I didn't think you would…Yuri was one of the only ones who seems to, other than Nick and a couple others."

"Now you can add me to the list, eh?"

Nova looked away. "I, I guess so…."

Blaze's smile faded and he looked up at her concernedly. "Nova, what's wrong?" He reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. "Sandra?"

Nova shut her eyes tight but was unable to block the tears.

Blaze sat up. He took Nova by the shoulders and pulled her to him, pressing her in his arms. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "It's alright, Nova. What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."

Nova shook her head, crying and sobbing into his chest. _I wish I could tell him, but he'd laugh at me._

Blaze pulled her up onto his lap, hugging her tighter as she shook uncontrollably in his arms. _She's so upset, what could be wrong? I wish she'd talk to me. Poor, Nova. I want so much to make her happy, but how can I if she won't talk to me? I'm not going to force myself upon her, if she doesn't want to tell me, okay then._

After a few moments, Nova calmed down a bit. She looked up at Blaze, who was looking down at her worriedly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I, I shouldn't have done that. I ruined everything. I'm sorry." She pressed her face into his chest.

Blaze felt sorry for Nova. He stroked her hair. "It's alright, Nova. Don't be sorry. What do you mean you ruined everything?"

"I always ruin everything, even though I don't mean to. All I wanted to do is make you happy and I've completely screwed it up every time. You always get more upset. And even though you say you're not mad at me, you are. Yuri's mad at me a lot too. I'm so stupid!"

"Don't say that!" Blaze cupped Nova's face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Stop saying that. You're smart, wonderful, and pretty and I really like you. I have a terrible temper and I upset you, I know. And I'm sorry. You don't upset me as much as other people do. I think that's a bit strange because I'm usually mad at everyone. But when I'm supposed to be mad at you, I blame someone else."

Nova's eyes widened in surprise. "Y, you do? But why?"

"I can't stand to see you upset, it makes me feel bad. Besides, I do like you, a lot."

Nova gasped softly and threw her arms around his neck, giggling breathlessly with joy.

Blaze smiled; relieved he had made her feel better.

"Lay down." Nova whispered suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Lay down."

"Wha? We aren't doin' on the couch are we?"

"Why not?"

"But that'll mess it up."

"Oh, I didn't think about that, sorry." Nova said, pulling away.

Blaze smiled thinly. "Oh, who cares?" He wrapped his arms around Nova, pulling her down with him as he lay back on the couch.

Nova looked down at him in surprise. "Y, ya still wanna…?"

"If you want to, yes."

Nova smiled and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Suddenly she shivered from the coldness from the sheet and Blaze's skin.

"You cold?" Blaze asked.

"Hm, just a bit. I'm only wearing a thin t-shirt."

"I know. I'm only wearing a thin sheet. I'll go get us a blanket."

"Okay." Nova let him get up and watched him walk out of the room; she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Blaze walked to the doorway to the living room and paused. He blinked in surprise when he saw that Nova was not in the room. "Nova?" He walked towards the kitchen, tossing the blanket on the couch as he walked by, readjusting the new, clean sheet wrapped around him. He saw Nova standing at the counter spreading white frosting on a chocolate cake that was on a ceramic platter.

"There you are, sweetheart." Blaze said as he walked up beside her.

"Yeah. I decided to check on the cake. It was cool enough so I decided to frost it."

"Oh. Looks good."

"Thanks. We can eat it tomorrow if you want, since we're supposed to be finishing up."

"Yeah, good idea."  
"Well, I'm finished. You can go back to the living room and get ready. I have to clean this up and cover up the cake." Nova said as she put the spreading knife in the sink.

"Alright." Blaze walked into the living and sat on the couch after removing the sheet and draping it over his lap. He changed the channel and set the remote on the table. He stretched himself out on the sofa, covering himself up with the sheet and blanket. Folding his arms behind his head, he waited listening to the music.

Nova walked in and smiled, seeing Blaze lying on the couch. She walked over, leaning over him. "Blaze, you awake?"

Blaze's eyes opened and he smiled. "Yeah, just waitin' fer you."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Well, whatcha waitin' for?" Blaze asked, pulling the covers down slightly, invitingly.

Nova grinned. She crawled under the covers. Blaze grunted from the sudden pressure on him but forced a smile and covered Nova up, putting his arms around her.

Nova looked down at him. "Ready?"

He smiled, breathing a small sigh. "Yup."

Nova expelled a sigh. "...alright. Sorry, this feels a bit weird."

"Take yer time, I don't mind. Just be careful moving. Some of yer moving hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, does this feel better?" Nova asked, massaging Blaze's stomach with the palm of her hand, close to his waist.

Blaze's stomach tightened and lurched; he closed his eyes. He made a small noise of pleasure, his grip on Nova's arms tightening slightly.

Nova smiled, applying a little more pressure, causing Blaze to make a louder noise. "You like that? Did I find one of your pleasure spots? Well, now I know how to please you without sex."

"Yeah. Harder, c'mon just a little bit." Blaze begged in a whisper, sighing.

"How about I do this instead." Nova ran her tongue across his stomach, relishing the taste of his skin.

Blaze's eyes widened and he arched his back slightly. A low gurgle bubbled from his throat and he closed his eyes. The sensation caused his skin to crawl, stomach fluttering with butterflies. _Oh my God! This feels soo...ohhh, good. Aw, I love this. I'd rather have this over sex any day. But I have to say, I'd rather her rub with her hand than her tongue, which just feels weird since it's slimy. Wish I knew what hers was._

"Nova...?" he asked in a whisper, looking down at her.

"Hm?" Nova paused and looked up at him. "Yes? You want me to stop?"

"No! Don't stop, not yet. I was just wondering…do you have any?"

Nova tilted her head to one side, her hair tickling his stomach as it brushed against it. "Any what?"

"Pleasure spots."

"I don't know. Why?"

Blaze shrugged. "Just wondering."

Nova giggled, tracing a small line across his stomach. "I know why. You're muscular; didn't you say you worked out a lot?"

"Yeah."

"I like watching yer muscles move. It's kinda cool."

Blaze blushed deeply. "R, really? Weird…."

"What do you do, lift weights?"

"I bench press."

"How much?"

"600 pounds 800 times."

"Holy crap! No wonder you're so strong…oooh! I love this song!" Nova said suddenly, taking Blaze by surprise.

"Huh?"

"Breaking Benjamin. That's one of my favorite bands. 'Dance with the Devil' it's called."

Blaze had to suppress a chuckle. _I can't believe where this conversation's goin'. Oh well, she's talkative and I don't mind. Oh, great, I think she's humming it._

Blaze's assumption was correct. Nova was indeed humming along to the song, every now and again singing a sentence.

Blaze could not help but chuckle.

Nova paused and looked at Blaze. "What's so funny?"

"Huh? N, nothin'! It's just…we're supposed to be having sex and yer here singin' instead."

"So? I can sing and fuck you too!" Nova said hurtfully, frowning.

Blaze blinked in surprise. "No! No no no! I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry!"

Nova smiled and kissed his stomach. "Oh, it's alright. But we're still having sex. I know you're enjoying what I've been doing, but I don't feel anything and just listening to you without me feeling anything really really sucks."

"I understand. Just…could you keep massaging my stomach?"

"Sure. You tell me when you want me to stop, all right. I don't want you falling asleep on me like last time."

"Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that. I was tryin' at least. Good thing we get ta sleep in tamarrow."

"Oh, yeah. It's like 2:30 in the morning."

"Hell who cares! I don't. I love this. This is damn better than Rena."

Nova smiled. "Well, that's good. I'd hate to disappoint you."

"What? Hell no! Best sex I've ever had, hope I ever will."

"I'm so glad you think so. To tell you the truth, this is mine too. I love the fact that you're gentle and not so rough. Most guys bang me up real bad 'cause they want it rough. I don't like that, never have, at least like they want it. But I can't control what they want."

Blaze twirled a strand of Nova's hair around his claw. "I'm sorry that you haveta go through that. I wish I could help. You deserve better, so much better."

"There's nothing you can do. It's just the way it's supposed to be I guess, not like I'm smart enough to do anything else…."

"Don't start that again! You are! You're probably smarter than most of those dumbass people out there! I'm sure you can."

"Let's not start another argument, please. I'll be quiet now." Nova said quietly, looking away.

Blaze placed his hand on Nova's cheek; trying hard to resist the temptation to kiss her. "You don't have to be, Nova. It's alright."

"Okay." Nova smiled slightly and nuzzled his stomach. _Oh, Blaze. You're so wonderful. I love you. I just wish you could know that._


	6. Chapter 6

Blaze was aroused from his slumber by a loud knock on the front door. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned as there was another knock. "Oh, who could that be? I'm tired!" he grumbled as he slowly sat up.  
Nova groaned and mumbled something under her breath, her body rubbing against his as she squirmed.  
Blaze smiled down at her as he gently pulled himself out from under her, careful not to wake her. He repositioned her shirt and the covers over her. Then he walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel before answering the front door. "This'd better be good…" His voice trailed off when he saw who was standing in the doorway, eyes red and puffy, a dark bruise on one cheek. "R, Rena?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Beelzemon!" she sobbed, pressing herself against him.  
"Rena, what happened? What's the matter?" Blaze asked in a whisper as he stroked her hair, putting the other arm around her.  
"He…he hit me!" Rena cried, sobbing harder and clutching at Blaze, leaving red marks from her nails.  
He flinched. "Shh shh. It's all right. Why did he hit you?"  
Rena took several deep breaths and wiped her eyes with her hand before replying, "B, because…because I broke up with him!"  
"Why?"  
"Well I-"  
"Blaze? Who's at the door?" Nova asked sleepily as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her hand and stifling a yawn.  
"Beelzemon, is that the same slut you were with at the mall?" Rena asked, looking at Nova around Blaze. "I thought I told you to leave him."  
"I'm not with him."  
"Oh," Rena looked up at Blaze. "You didn't sleep with her, did you?"  
Blaze frowned. "So what if I did? Not like you care."  
Rena flinched and lowered her gaze.  
Nova stood up and walked up to Blaze. "Would either of you like breakfast or something else maybe?"  
"No." Rena said, shooting a hate-laden glare at Nova.  
Blaze grinned down at Nova. "Sure. I wanna try that cake."  
Nova smiled. "I thought so. Gimme a sec." She walked to the kitchen.  
"What are you doing with a slut?" Rena demanded after Nova left the kitchen.  
"She's not a slut, she's my friend," Blaze said sternly as he walked over and sat on the couch, pushing the covers away. "So don't call her that."  
"I can call her what I want, besides, that what she is right?" Rena said as she sat down beside Blaze.  
"Stop it! Stop bad-mouthing Nova or you'll leave."  
Rena ducked her head. "Sorry, love."  
Blaze shook his head, putting his face in his hand. "Why did you come here, Rena? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me, that you hated me."  
"I was wrong! So wrong," Rena said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I still love you. I was stupid to have left you. But I thought it through and decided I wanted you back."  
Blaze could not believe what he was hearing. "Really?"  
"Yes."  
Blaze sighed and put one arm around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about how I treated you before. I was sad and depressed from the death of my Tamer. I didn't want to tell you because it hurt me too much."  
"Oh, Beelzemon. If you had told me then I could have helped you. I wouldn't have been mad."  
"I know. But I didn't and you left me."  
"I'll never leave you again, I promise." Rena leaned up and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body up against his.  
Blaze returned the kiss happily, hugging her close, thoroughly enjoying the affection.  
Nova walked through the doorway but stopped when she saw the two. She sighed. I knew it. Oh well, not like he cared for me like that anyway. Forcing a smile, she walked over and set the cake down on the table. "Here we go, enjoy."  
Blaze pulled away and smiled up at Nova. "Thanks." He picked up the plate and started eating.  
Rena glared icily at Nova. "So why are you here and when are you leaving? Better be soon."  
"Blaze is letting me stay for a bit-"  
Rena scoffed. "Oh really? I wonder why?" She tapped her chin, pretending to look thoughtful. Then sneered. "Maybe it's because yer a prostitute. Oh, wait, of course it is!" Her sneer changed to a snarl.  
"Hey!" Nova cried in indignation, balling her fists. "You have no right to call me that! Especially when you dress like one!"  
Rena gasped and leapt to her feet. "How dare you!"  
Blaze groaned. "Oh, no."  
Rena took several steps towards Nova, moving around the table, planting her fists on her hips.  
Nova folded her arms across her chest. She looked Rena up and down disapprovingly.  
The older woman wore a skin-tight black miniskirt, a white skin-tight belly shirt that showed her dark red bra, and black high-heeled boots that went to her shins along with black tights.  
"You look pretty slutty ta me."  
"Well you are one, bitch!"  
Nova gasped, her arms falling to her sides and her eyes widening slightly. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm a bitch? You're the one who dumped Blaze! Telling him you hated him and never wanted to see him again. Now you come groveling back hoping he'll forgive you and take you back, why would he do that. You broke his heart! Why the hell would he want you back, huh?" Nova growled, her nails digging into the palms of her hands, her body trembling with anger.  
Blaze looked from one woman to the other worriedly. This isn't gonna be good. He stood up. "Please stop fighting."  
"Because I love him!" Rena screamed, stamping her foot with temper. "You wouldn't understand, you whore! Nobody could ever love or even care about a slut like you! You don't deserve to be around my boyfriend!"  
Nova flinched as if she had been slapped, tears swelling in her eyes. She looked down at the ground, shaking silently with sorrow. "Yer right." she whispered in a cracked voice.  
Rena sneered. "Of course I am."  
Blaze looked at Nova sympathetically. "Sandra, that's not true."  
Nova put her arms around herself. "Yes it is. I'm just the whore no one wants to be around…."  
"No no!" Blaze said, walking up to her. "No, Nova. It isn't."  
"Yes it is!" Nova sobbed.  
Just as Blaze was reaching out to hug her, she darted away. "Nova!" he cried, grabbing for her.  
Nova rushed from the room.  
Rena grabbed Blaze's hand as he started going after the distressed young woman. "Oh, don't worry about her, love. You have me now." She pulled him to her, putting her arms around his middle.  
Blaze looked down at Rena. "You really hurt her feelings. Rena I'd make you apologize, but I know it'll just make it worse."  
Rena smiled, drawing circles on his breast with her fingertip. "Yeah, I'd never apologize to her. She doesn't deserve it. She's a prostitute, not like her feelings matter."  
Blaze glared down at her. "What?!"  
Rena looked up at him and smiled warmly, kissing and nuzzling his chest lovingly. "She started it. She doesn't deserve an apology from me. Besides it's not she loves you anyway, not like I do." she purred.  
"Rena!" Blaze growled warningly, pushing her away to arms length.  
"What? It's true." Rena shrugged.  
Blaze opened his mouth to say something when he caught sight of Nova in the doorway. She was wearing a long sleeved dark blue sweatshirt, black jogging pants, and her boots. A blue plastic bag full of clothes in one hand.  
"Nova, what's with the bag?" Blaze asked, eyeing the bag curiously.  
"I'm leaving," Nova replied quietly, avoiding Blaze's surprised gaze. "You don't want me here anymore. You have your precious Rena back. It's what you wanted, right?"  
"I, I did. Doesn't mean ya gotta leave. Rena-"  
"Yes it does! Get out!" Rena screamed, pointing at the door.  
Nova whimpered and hurried out of the front door, avoiding Blaze as he reached out to grab her.  
"Nova, come back!" He lowered his arm as the door closed. He turned to Rena. "You're pathetic and selfish. How could you be so cruel? I'm going to take a shower then go find Nova. I want you gone when I get back. I don't want you around here anymore." he said, walking towards the hallway door.  
Rena watched him sadly as she walked over to the couch. "…but I thought that was what you wanted, my love. You don't need a prostitute when you have me-"  
Blaze turned on her, furious. "No! I don't want you. I hate you! You left me! Nova was right. You've come groveling back to me. I'd rather have Nova. At least she cares. And the sex is so much better. It was fun at least."  
Rena gasped, tears swelling in her eyes as she sank down on the couch. "You really think that way about me?"  
Blaze rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, shaking his head and muttering under his breath, "Pathetic wretch."

Nova sat at the counter downing a Coke spiked with a shot of vodka as she talked to Yuri. "It isn't fair! How could he take her back? She's a manipulating bitch! She doesn't deserve him! It's just not fair!" Tears were trickling down her cheeks unchecked from clouded eyes.  
Yuri patted Nova's back gently. "It's okay, Nova. It's alright."  
Nova slammed her fist on the table. "No! Why, why the hell would he want that damn fucking slut back after the hell she put him through?"  
"I dunno; guess he still has feelings for her."  
"I don't care! She can't make him happy like I did, last night," Nova's eyes softened and a dreamy look spread across her face. She sighed. "It was so wonderful."  
"So you guys did it last night?" Yuri asked, grinning.  
"Yeah. He said it was the best he'd ever had. I just so happened to find his pleasure spot too, now I know how to make him squirm," She giggled, tracing a line on the counter with her fingertip, cupping her chin in her hand. Her giggle stopped abruptly and she sighed sadly. "Not anymore. He won't want me around him again, not with Rena. I wish I could have told him. I wish-"  
"Told him what?" Yuri asked curiously.  
Nova fiddled her fingers nervously, blushing lightly. "…how I…felt about him…."  
"Do you love him, Nova?" Yuri asked softly.  
"…yes…" Nova whispered. She looked up at Yuri. "Don't tell him!" she begged.  
Yuri's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?"  
"Because he doesn't want me. He has Rena. He'd never feel the same, I'm a prostitute, why would he? Besides, he'd just laugh. Laugh, or get mad like he always does. He's sweet and kind but I keep upsetting him. He told me last night though; he blames others when he should be mad at me. He probably blames himself. Aarrgh! I just wanted to make him happy, but like always, I screwed it up. I never felt this way about anyone. Please…don't tell him! Promise me you won't tell him!" Nova begged, grabbing Yuri's hands in her own.  
"Okay! I won't tell him!" She's gonna be so mad at me, but I have to. She's gonna miss out on something wonderful, so will he. I have to tell him.  
Nova breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her hand across her eyes. "Thank you, Yuri. Now I have to figure out where to stay…" She looked down at the bag on the floor at her feet. "If I try to go back to Nick's, he'll probably try to kill me. Besides, I don't think I could go through forced sex again. I, I don't think I could have sex with…anyone else again…but Blaze."  
"Er, damn can't help with that, Nova…." She doesn't? Well, there goes one of my partners. Oh, well.  
"That's alright. You don't have to. I'll figure it out somehow." Nova said quietly, taking a dainty sip of her drink. She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them.  
As Yuri surveyed the bar, he spotted Blaze walking through the door. "I'll be right back," he told Nova as he stood up.  
Nova, who was downing the rest of her drink, gurgled in response.  
Yuri shook his head with a chuckle. "Hey, Beelzemon." he said as he walked up to Blaze, who was looking around.  
"Hey, Yuri. You seen Nova? I wanna talk to her."  
"Yeah. Actually I need to talk to you about her."  
"Oh?" Blaze asked curiously. "About what?"  
"Apparently she has feelings for you. Ones she didn't want to tell you about."  
"Huh? What feelings? What are you talking about?"  
Yuri smacked his forehead. "You're so stupid! She loves you, you nitwit!"  
Blaze was taken aback. His eyes widened in surprise. "W, what? B, but why would she?"  
Yuri shook his head. "Don't ask me, ask her. Oh, yeah. She's been drinking a bit."  
"That's okay. Just show me where she is."  
Yuri pointed in the direction of Nova, who had finished her Coke and had her head on her folded arms. "There. Go get her. Good luck."  
Blaze walked over and sat down on the stool beside Nova. Her eyes were closed, tears gathered at the corners.  
"Nate, what has she been drinking?" he asked the bartender, who was cleaning Nova's glass with a rag.  
"Who?" Nate asked, looking up from the glass.  
"Her." Blaze replied, pointing at Nova.  
"Her? Nova's had up to 5 Cokes with a shot of vodka in 'em. Why?"  
"No reason. Thanks, Nate."  
Nate shrugged. "No prob, Beelzemon." he replied, walking away.  
Blaze turned to Nova. "Nova, you awake?" he whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Hm?" Nova's eyes opened and she lifted her head to look up at him.  
He could tell she was a bit drunk by her flushed face and clouded eyes.  
"What do you want?" she asked irratibly. "Lemme guess you wanna tell me personally that I can't stay because yer precious girlfriend is living with you, right?" she said then added under her breath, averting her gaze, "Stupid fucking slut! Thinks I'm one? Ha!"  
Blaze blinked in surprise at what he was hearing. "No. She's not staying with me. And I came to ask you to come back."  
"Huh, she wouldn't want me anywhere near you. I know you don't either."  
Blaze could detect a hint of sadness in Nova's voice. Poor Nova. So she really does love me. Should I tell her? "Nova," he began tentatively, clearing his throat nervously. "Yuri told me."  
Nova blinked; her face blank. "Huh? Told you what?"  
"Told me…how you…felt about me…."  
Nova's clouded eyes widened with realization. "No, no! I told him not to! How could he?" She buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with sobs. "How…could he…? Now you'll hate me."  
Blaze was caught by surprise by Nova's reaction. He was unsure of how to talk to her. "N, Nova?" he asked after a few moments. "Nova it's true, isn't it? You do love me."  
Nova began to sob harder. "This isn't fair!" she managed to choke out.  
"Why?"  
Nova looked up at him, tears coursing down her already tear-stained face. "Because I know you don't feel the same. Why would you? You have Rena."  
Blaze wiped her face with the underside of his hand. "Why do you love me?"  
Nova lowered her gaze shamefully. "Because you actually cared about what I did and what happened to me. And you were the only one who understands. All I wanted to do was make you happy, but all I did was upset you. You can laugh at me now, laugh at my stupidity at thinking anyone could ever truly care for me. Rena was right, no one could ever love me, I'm just a slut," Tears oozed from under her closed eyes. "Just a worthless slut used for nothing more than someone's sex toy."  
Blaze had to bite his lip to keep from blurting out his feelings for her; instead, he placed his hand over hers as he pondered how to comfort her. He stood up.  
Nova looked up at him. "You aren't leaving…are you?" she asked softly, her voice full of sadness and pleading.  
"No." Blaze replied, putting his arms around her, pressing her to him.  
"That's good." Nova said, resting her cheek against his stomach and putting her arms around his middle.  
Blaze stroked her soothingly. So she really does love me. I feel so sorry for her, having to go through all this. Maybe if she wants to, we can go back ta my place.  
"Blaze. If I were someone's sex slave, I'd want to be yours." Nova said quietly, rubbing her face against his stomach.  
"Wh, what?" Blaze asked, shocked and slightly horrified. "S, sex slave?"  
"That way I could always be with you and never be messed with by someone else. I don't want anyone else but you. If that were the only way, I wouldn't care. I'd never be hurt again like I used to be and I could make you happy. That's all I wanted since I met you and saw how hurt and sad you were, to make you happy."  
"Nova…."  
"Oh, Blaze. I wanted to tell you for so long! But I knew you could never love me, especially not like you love Rena. Last night when you wished she were there, it hurt, but I knew you still loved her. But I love you, more than anything else. I've been alone all my life. Yeah, people have been there, pretended they cared, but they didn't really. I've been so alone. All I ever wanted was a friend, a companion I could talk to about anything and everything, someone who actually cared. When I met you, I knew that you must be the one. You don't have to love me, just be my friend."  
Blaze gave Nova a gentle squeeze. "Oh, Sandra. Of course."  
Nova smiled.  
Blaze suddenly sensed Digimon outside the bar. "Oh, crap." he muttered.  
Screams from outside confirmed Blaze's assumption. Everyone looked around nervously.  
Nova looked up at Blaze. "Blaze?"  
Blaze hugged Nova tight, unsure of what was going to happen next. A large blast rocked the whole bar, creating a large hole in the side of the building and stirring up a cloud of dust. People scrambled to help the wounded and vacate the building. Yuri hurried over to Blaze, who was bent over Nova protectively. Nova was clinging onto the sides of his jacket, sobbing softly.  
"What the hell was that?" Yuri asked, bewildered.  
"Digimon," Blaze replied, straightening up. He stared at the hole where the dust was beginning to settle. He was surprised to see rose petals floating in the air. "Hm. Smells like…roses. Rosemon!"  
"Hello, Beelzemon." a sweet voice said through the smog. Rosemon stepped into view. She planted a fist on her hip, letting the thorny vine coiled around her left arm dangle at her side. While the other coiled around her right arm, which was stiff and less thorny, was held firmly in her other hand. She flipped her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder.  
"What the?" Yuri gasped.  
Blaze released Nova and stepped towards Rosemon. "What do you want?" he demanded.  
"To settle an old score. You remember, don't you?"  
"Yes." Blaze growled, reaching for his gun.  
Rosemon flicked her wrist and her thorny vine slapped him soundly on the hand. She smiled cutely as Blaze glared hatefully at her. "I haven't introduced you to my friends yet."  
"Huh?" Blaze blinked, cocking his head to one side.  
"Come to me, my pets!" Rosemon called.  
Blaze, Nova, and Yuri watched as IceDevimon strode up to Rosemon's left side, smiling wickedly as he surveyed them with dark purple eyes.  
Blaze's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped as Cerberusmon padded up to Rosemon's other side and sat down. The large dog Digimon was panting heavily, foam and spittle spilling from its mouth.  
Blaze could tell from the murderous gleam in its eyes that it was being controlled. Why else would Cerberusmon be neglecting his duties to guard the Dark Area?  
"Do you like my new friends?" Rosemon asked, placing her hand on Cerberusmon's heaving flanks.  
"How did you get Cerberusmon? He's supposed ta be guarding the Dark Area!"  
Rosemon patted Cerberusmon, smiling sweetly. "I thought he'd make a nice addition."  
"And what's with the maniac?" Blaze gestured towards IceDevimon.  
"I decided ta join up." IceDevimon replied in a hard tone, folding his long arms across his chest.  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yup." the viral replied, eyeing Nova with a sadistic glint in his eyes.  
"Huh," Blaze folded his arms across his chest. "What a nice little group. You gonna gang up on me?"  
"No. Cerberusmon!" Rosemon slapped Cerberusmon's side with the stiff vine.  
Cerberusmon growled and took a step forward. "Emerald Blaze!" Green fireballs burst from the dog's three heads.  
The fireballs slammed into Blaze, knocking him onto his back.  
"Blaze!" Nova cried, jumping to her feet.  
"Stay back!" Blaze warned as he got to his feet.  
Yuri put his hands on Nova's shoulders to hold her back as she watched Blaze worriedly.  
"Double Impact!" Blaze shot at Cerberusmon with both guns.  
The wounds inflicted upon the Vaccine-type were instantly healed. He howled and lunged for Blaze. The Viral screamed as Cerberusmon's chrome Digizoid claws, strapped above his blunter ones, raked across his chest and stomach, tearing through his bodysuit and digging into his flesh. He dropped his guns and fell to his knees, folding over with pain as blood poured down from the wounds.  
"Blaze!" Nova screamed, trying to pull from Yuri's grip.  
Rosemon and IceDevimon's maniacal laughter rose in the air as Cerberusmon used Blaze as a play toy, batting him around. Cerberusmon picked Blaze up in his jaws and threw him against the wall.  
"Blaze!" Nova pulled from Yuri's grip and rushed to Blaze's side. "Blaze, are you alright?"  
"Nova, stay away…you'll get hurt…ohhh…!" Blaze muttered as he struggled to sit up, coughing.  
Nova took hold of his upper arm and struggled to lift him.  
Blaze pulled his arm from Nova's grip. "No!"  
"But-ahhh!" Nova screamed as she was lifted off the ground.  
"Heheheeee! Lookit what I got! A pretty human wretch!" IceDevimon cackled gleefully, holding onto Nova as she writhed in his hands.   
"Nova!" Blaze cried, struggling to stand.  
IceDevimon kicked Blaze hard in the face, knocking him upon his back, and then winced when his boot made contact with the helmet. There was a small cracking sound as Blaze's helmet split in several places.  
Nova stopped struggling and gasped as she watched pieces of purple metal fall to the ground to land in the growing puddle of blood. "No…!" she whispered.  
IceDevimon cackled.  
Blaze wiped blood oozing from his mouth and nose with his hand as he stood up. Data was visible under the areas of the helmet that had fallen from place. "Bastard! Let her go!"  
IceDevimon giggled and flew over and hovered beside Rosemon. "Aww…whatcha gonna do? I got yer pretty little friend. I wonder how much pain she can endure 'til she passes out?" He cocked his head so that it was close to Nova's neck as he lifted her closer, his claws digging into her ever so slightly so that it tore small holes in her clothes. "Why don't we find out?"  
"No!" Blaze roared as he ran at IceDevimon.  
Cerberusmon barreled into Blaze. The viral flipped in the air and managed to land shakily on his feet. He quickly leapt to one side as Cerberusmon charged at him. The large demon dog lashed out at him, sending him flying once again. Blaze slammed into a table, snapping it into pieces and getting stabbed in the shoulder by a large chunk of wood. He gritted his teeth as he stood up, trying to ignore the pain violently coursing through his body. He screamed as an Emerald Blaze, hit him in the back, sending him sprawling.  
Rosemon was watching the battle with satisfaction. She turned her head to IceDevimon. "I knew enslaving Cerberusmon was a good idea." She grinned.  
"Yes. And this little creature is gonna be fun to play with," IceDevimon said, running his tongue up Nova's neck, causing her to shudder. "She tastes delicious!" He giggled and put his mouth around her throat.  
Yuri was watching the whole scene from behind the counter. "My God!"  
Nova tried her hardest to ignore IceDevimon as he suckled greedily on her neck while she watched Blaze battling Cerberusmon with great difficulty. He had managed to retrieve his gun and was firing relentlessly on the Vaccine. Unfortunately, with every wound inflicted, it instantly healed.  
Blaze was becoming frustrated and exhausted. Is there no way to kill this thing? I could try Blast Mode, but that will drain most my energy. I still gotta save Nova. Aw, what the hell. It couldn't hurt to try.  
Everyone gasped as Blaze Digivolved to Blast Mode.  
"No!" Rosemon shrieked. "That's not fair!" She stamped her foot with temper. "It's…not…fair!"  
"Wow…that's so cool!" Nova whispered in amazement.  
"Be quiet!" IceDevimon hissed in her ear. "But if you want to speak, I'll give you good reason to!" He bit down hard on her collarbone, drawing blood.  
Nova screamed in pain.  
IceDevimon cackled as he licked the blood up none too gently, causing Nova to whimper. "Ahh, I love the taste of fresh human blood! Especially from a pretty female."  
Blaze had not heard Nova's scream due to the fact that Cerberusmon had howled at the exact same moment and charged at him.  
Blaze flew up in the air, easily dodging the attack. He quickly aimed his positron cannon and fired. "Corona Blaster!"  
The blast hit Cerberusmon in the side as he was turning around. He yelped as he was thrown into a pool table.  
"Ha! Got ya, ya stupid mutt!" Blaze cackled gleefully.  
Cerberusmon growled as he stood up, the wound already beginning to heal.  
"No!" Blaze groaned as he watched the wound heal completely.  
"Emerald Blaze!"  
Blaze nimbly dodged the attack, but was taken by surprise when Cerberusmon leapt into the air, slamming into him. The breath was ripped violently from his throat as he slammed into the ground, Cerberusmon on top of him. His vision was beginning to dim and his head swim as he struggled to breathe, but it was painful. The moment the large dog stepped off the viral, he sucked in great mouthfuls of air, wincing from the pain in his chest.  
Blaze quickly rolled to one side to avoid Cerberusmon's claws as they came crashing down beside him. Then he leapt to his feet, but was knocked forward as the dog batted him with a large paw, scratching up his back.  
No sooner had Blaze regained his balance than Cerberusmon, quick as lighting, launched another Emerald Blaze at him. He screamed as the fire burned through his clothes and seared his skin. He bit his lip and coughed as he straightened up as best he could. Blood seeped from the burn wounds.  
"Blaze!" Nova screamed, struggling hard, ignoring the pain near her shoulder from the bite wounds.  
"Stop squirming, wretch!" IceDevimon screeched in her ear, crushing her as his grip tightened.  
She screamed in pain, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
"Come on, IceDevimon. Let me have some fun with her!" Rosemon demanded, turning to the viral.  
A wicked smile spread across his lips. "Of course. Catch!" He tossed her high in the air.  
The vine around Rosemon's left wrist snaked out and wrapped around Nova's body, from her shoulders to her hips as she fell, screaming with fright. The thorns pierced Nova's skin; blood seeped from the small holes. Rosemon giggled with delight as she rocked Nova, the vine tightening ever so slightly.  
Blaze fired upon the section of ceiling above Cerberusmon as the creature stalked towards him.  
Cerberusmon's eyes widened and he looked up as the ceiling fell on top of him.  
Blaze whooped with joy, punching the air with his fist. The sound of crumbling stopped him short. He looked up to see cracks snaking out above his head. He barely had time to cry out before he was crushed by a large chunk of ceiling.  
"Beelzemon!" Yuri muttered horrified.  
"B, Blaze…no…Beelzemon…" Nova wept. "N, no…."  
Rosemon and IceDevimon giggled and cackled insanely.  
"Well, he's dead now. What do we do with her?" IceDevimon asked, pointing to Nova, who was overcome with grief.  
Rosemon shrugged. "It's not like we need her. We can do whatever we want to her."  
IceDevimon's grin widened and a sadistic glint shone in his eyes as he looked up at Nova.

Impmon slowly pulled himself out from under the large chunk of ceiling that was on top of him. A smaller piece of rock had been the only thing that had saved him from being completely crushed by the ceiling. His whole body was bruised and throbbing. He was barely half-way out when he collapsed from exhaustion. Suddenly he heard laughter and screaming.  
"No! Stop, please! Ahhhh-oof!"  
"N, Nova…." Impmon murmured, struggling to stand. He managed to get on his hands and knees. He looked towards the source of the noise and his eyes widened when he saw Nova being tossed around by IceDevimon, Rosemon watching with great pleasure and occasionally striking Nova with her vines, giggling when they struck the young woman and made her scream.  
Nova fell to the ground and did not move afterwards.  
"Nova…!" Anger coursed through Impmon's veins like wildfire, giving him new energy. He screamed with rage as he was engulfed by a gold light.  
Rosemon and IceDevimon looked up from what they were doing to see Blaze shaking with rage, his fists clenched. Bloodlust turned his eyes deep red.  
"Oh, look who's still alive," Rosemon smirked. "Would you like to watch us kill yer little human friend?"  
The only response from Blaze was a loud dog-like growl as he pointed his gun at Rosemon.  
"Oh, look! He's pointing his gun at me! Huh!" She giggled and bent down, picking up Nova's limp, bruised, and bloody body in her arms. The young woman was unconscious. "You aren't going to shoot me while I have your little friend here, are you?" She smirked, lifting Nova higher.  
Blaze's eyes widened then narrowed to slits. "Let her go!"  
"Ha! And you call yourself a viral. Pathetic! A true viral would not have hesitated to kill me just now."  
"Oh, I'll show you true viral, you bitch" Blaze took careful aim and fired. "Double Impact!"  
Rosemon flinched as the bullets hit her full in the face. Nova slipped from her grip to sprawl out on the ground as Rosemon fell to her knees before falling on her side. She began to deteriorate into data, starting from the head.  
Blaze cackled and turned to IceDevimon. "Yer next, bastard! This is for hurtin' Nova!" As he was pulling the trigger, he froze as his keen hearing caught the sound of rock shifting. "Oh, crap." He turned to see he was face-to-face with Cerberusmon.  
The Digimon's eyes were dimmed, the light of battle gone. "You!" he said in a deep gruff bark.  
"Uh, h, hi." Blaze said, forcing a small, nervous smile.  
Cerberusmon licked Blaze's face; much to the viral's surprise. "Thank you for freeing me from that wretched creature. I apologize for injuring you as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll deal with your…little problem," he said as he walked by Blaze. "Portals of Darkness!"  
A large portal opened beside IceDevimon. He looked at it in surprise then screamed as he was sucked in. The portal closed.  
Blaze looked over at Cerberusmon. "Erm, thanks," He looked around the bar, stopping when he spotted Nova. "Nova!" He rushed over and knelt down beside her, picking her up ever so gently in his powerful arms. "Nova, it's alright now," he whispered to her.  
Cerberusmon walked over and sat down in front of Blaze. "Is she alright?"  
Blaze looked up at the Vaccine. "I don't know! I hope so. Oh, Nova, I'm sorry."  
Yuri came out from his hiding place and made his way towards Blaze, keeping a wary eye on the large dog Digimon.  
Blaze looked up at Yuri as he knelt down beside him. "Yuri, yer okay."  
"Yeah, I see yer alive too. Had me worried there for a minute," Yuri placed his fingers on Nova's neck. "There's a weak pulse. She's alive, but just barely. Where the hell is the police! You'd think they'd be here by now."  
Blaze hugged Nova gently. "This is my fault. If I had never met her, this wouldn't have happened."  
"Actually it would have. If she had been here when they attacked, something like this would have happened. Nova would have still tried to help you. That's just the way she is. So don't blame yourself, Beelzemon."  
Blaze sighed and looked down at Nova, brushing strands of hair out of her face. "I just wish I could've protected her better."  
Yuri placed a hand on the viral's shoulders. "I know how you feel. Oh, now here comes the police! About damn time!"  
Blaze looked up to see two police officers making their way in cautiously as they surveyed the area.  
"Hey you!" Yuri called to them. "Get an ambulance, now! Go one, move yer asses!"  
They looked at him and froze, catching sight of the Digimon. The startled officers scurried out when Cerberusmon barked at them.  
Blaze held Nova close as he cradled her protectively, whispering to her, "I'm so sorry, Nova. I won't let anything happen to you again, I swear." He wiped the blood and tears from her face before nuzzling her face. He bared his fangs and growled, hugging Nova close when the paramedics walked over.  
They drew back in fright.  
"What the hell is that thing?" the male paramedic asked.  
"Beelzemon. Come on, buddy. Let 'em take Nova," Yuri begged. "They're gonna help her. Let them take her."  
"No! They can't have her!" Blaze snarled.  
"Beelzemon!" Cerberusmon barked. He padded over to Blaze. "Beelzemon, do not be an idiot. If you don't let them tend to her, Nova will die. She is still bleeding."  
Blaze looked up at Cerberusmon, tears running down his cheeks. "B, but…Cerberusmon…she can't die…."  
"She will if you don't let them take her." Cerberusmon said quietly.  
Blaze looked down at Nova. I've got to. I can't let her die. I love her. With his mind made up, he stood up. "Alright. But you have to take me with you."  
The paramedics' eyes widened in surprise.  
"W, what? No! You can't come with." the male said.  
Blaze bared his fangs. "You'd better!"  
The female paramedic squeaked in fear. "Alright, alright!"  
The male glared at her. "Triss! There's no way we'd all fit in the ambulance. He's too tall."  
"Fine! I'll take her myself!" Blaze snapped as he walked past the paramedics.  
"No!" Triss cried, turning around. She grabbed his arm.  
Blaze glared at her over his shoulder. His tail snaked out and wrapped around her wrist, pulling her hand off. "What's the problem?"  
Triss eyed his tail fearfully. "Y, you can't just take her to the hospital! You aren't human!"  
Blaze's eyes narrowed dangerously and his tail tightened its hold on Triss's wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped.  
Blaze smirked as he watched her struggle to get the metal-plated tail off with no luck. "Ya might as well stop, miss. Yer not gettin' my tail off."  
"Huh?" She looked up at him in confusion.  
Blaze smirk changed to a kinder smile. "You aren't going to get my tail off unless you let me take Nova to the hospital without interference."  
"Of course." Triss nodded. She watched as Blaze's tail uncoiled and slipped from her wrist.  
The male paramedic shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.  
Blaze looked up at him, frowning. "You don't think I should go 'cause there won't be any room…why don't we just tie you ta the roof? Then there'll be room. Or you can walk."  
The paramedic scoffed, looking away. "Huh! Like I'm scared of you!"  
"Oh really?" Blaze walked up to him. He stopped short of the paramedic. "Let's see what I gotta do ta scare you…how 'bout this?" He pulled the gun from his boot holster and pointed it in the paramedic's face.  
The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Y, you can't do that! Y, you'll get arrested!"  
"Do you think I care?" Blaze snarled. "I could get out so easily! I just want to help Nova! Because of you, I can't! So, unless you wanna be the unlucky bastard to die today, you'll shut up, or I'll blow a hole in your skull."  
The paramedic gulped. "O, okay…g, get in the ambulance."  
Blaze smiled and put up his gun. "See? That wasn't so hard. Now come on, we have to get her to the hospital or she'll bleed out all over me." He grabbed the startled man by the arm and pulled him towards the ambulance. 


	7. Chapter 7

At the hospital, Nova was examined, bandaged up, and stitched up before being put in a room to herself. The doctor took blood samples to test and put IV's in her arms. Blaze sat beside the bed in a chair, watching over her. It had been 4 hours since they had arrived at the hospital and Blaze had not slept since.  
Yurisama had arrived an hour after Blaze and was trying to talk the viral into going to sleep.  
"Come on, big guy. I'll watch over her. You need to rest."  
"No, I'm fine." Blaze insisted.  
"No, no you aren't. You need to sleep."  
"I'm fine!" Blaze snapped, folding his arms.  
"Yes you do! Especially after what happened earlier. Come on!" Yuri insisted.  
Blaze sighed. "Well…I am a little tired…." he admitted ruefully.  
"See? Look, I'll look after her. Get some sleep."  
"Hmm…a, alright. Wake me up in an hour." Blaze said as he De-Digivolved to Impmon.  
Yuri nodded. "Got it."  
Impmon crawled under the covers, curling up against Nova's side, and immediately fell asleep.  
Several hours later, Impmon awoke. He poked his head up over the top of the sheet to see that Yuri had his head on his chest and was snoring softly.  
"Huh. He fell asleep." He pulled himself out from under the covers to sit on top of them. He looked down at Nova. He leaned down and nuzzled her face, placing one paw on her cheek. He licked the wound on the side of her head where blood was beginning to dry.  
Nova groaned and squirmed slightly before becoming still.  
"Poor, Nova. She went through hell today. At least she enjoyed last night," he murmured  
Suddenly Yuri grunted and raised his head. "Oh, hiya. Sorry, I fell asleep." He smiled sheepishly.  
Impmon looked over at him. "Ah, that's okay. We're both exhausted."  
"Yeah, I'm fine now."  
"Me too." Impmon stretched and pushed himself off the bed.  
Yuri turned on the television and set the remote on the table. Impmon Digivolved to Beelzemon and sat down on the bed. They watched TV for a while.  
Suddenly Nova cried out, tossing and turning. "No!"  
Blaze leapt to his feet, startled. He turned and leaned over Nova. "Nova?"  
Tears were coursing down her face, which was tight as with pain.  
Blaze placed his hand on her shoulder. "Nova, it's okay."  
"No more, please stop…please. Mom no! Please…."  
"Mom? What the hell?" Blaze sat down beside Nova, pulling her onto his lap. "Shhh. It's all right, Nova. It's okay." he whispered as he cradled her.  
Nova awoke with a start and a small scream. She was breathing heavily. She looked up at Blaze. "B, Blaze? Oh, Blaze!" She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "I thought you were-oh my God! It was like it was happening all over again."  
Blaze stroked her hair soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. What's the matter?"  
"It was a bad dream."  
"Oh, about what?"  
Nova shook her head. "I, I don't wanna talk about it…."  
Blaze nodded. "That's okay."  
Nova looked up at him, cupping his face in her hands. "But how? That piece of rock that fell on you…how?"  
"A smaller piece of rock was the only thing that saved my ass. I would've been a squashed Digimon otherwise."  
"I'm so glad." Nova removed her hands from his face and smiled.  
"Me too."  
"Nova? When you were asleep, you said something about your mom, what was that?" Yuri asked.  
"Nova sighed. "It was the first time she struck me…because I didn't do what I was told. She wanted me to be a hooker."  
"Oh."  
Blaze hugged Nova. "It's okay. You don't haveta worry about that anymore."  
Nova smiled gratefully.  
Suddenly the door opened and the doctor, Dr. Taylor, walked in, clipboard in hand. "Hello. I see you're up. Good. How do you feel?" he asked as he walked up to the bed.  
"Okay, I guess. A little shaken, but that's just from a nightmare."  
Dr. Taylor smiled. "Alright. Well, I need to ask you a few questions."  
"Okay."  
"Well, first I need your name."  
Nova blinked and then frowned. "Erm…it's Sandra…Nakima. Hell I haven't used that last name for ages!"  
"What's your age and date of birth?"  
"I'm nineteen and it's August 16, 1989."  
"Alright. Next, what's your address?"  
"Address?" Nova asked blankly.  
"Yes, where you live."  
"Oh, ummm…I don't know the address." Nova said quietly.  
Dr. Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
Nova nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed.  
"242 Olive Street."  
The doctor looked at Blaze in surprise. "Huh?"  
"That's the address. Where she lives."  
"…okay." The doctor jotted things down on his clipboard.  
"So, what's the report on 'er, doc?" Yuri asked.  
"Huh? Oh, well apparently she…hold on a sec lemme find the papers…" the doctor said as he flipped through papers clipped to the clipboard. "Here we go! Let's see…she has cracked ribs, a thoroughly bruised body, lost a large amount of blood…bite marks and bruises on the neck, some on the head, scratches, holes, abrasions…pretty banged up. She's still got her good looks though, hehe."  
Nova blushed lightly and giggled with embarrassment. Blaze frowned.  
"Well, anyway. We took a few blood samples to test for anything that might hinder your recuperation and the blood type to give you more blood."  
"Um…that wouldn't include diseases, would it?" Nova asked nervously.  
"Yes…why?"  
Nova bit her lip, hiding her face against Blaze's jacket. Blaze ran his claws through her hair soothingly.  
"We'll have the results from the blood tests in a couple of days. The estimated time for you to stay would be up to two weeks."  
"Two weeks?" Nova asked, stunned. "B, but I want to go home…."  
"I'm sorry, miss. But you are badly injured. You need to stay here."  
Nova looked down sadly, pressing closer to Blaze. "I don't like hospitals…."  
"I don't like hospitals either, Nova."  
Nova looked up at the doctor pleadingly. "Please…I don't want to stay here. You don't understand."  
The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, miss. You have to stay here."  
Nova looked up at Blaze, tears rolling down her face. "Blaze…please…I wanna go home."  
"I can't control that, Nova. Besides, it really is for the best. If I take you home, you'll be off the fluids and anesthesia and be in a lot of pain. Do you really want that?"  
"Yes! I'd rather have that than stay here! You don't understand! I spent part of my childhood in and out of hospitals because I was beat all the time and raped by Mother's boyfriends. Please I don't want to stay here."  
The three men's eyes widened in surprise. The doctor jotted some more things down.  
"Nova…" Blaze said quietly "Nova, I had no idea."  
"Neither did Mom. 'Course, she didn't care anyway. She never cared…."  
"It's alright, Nova. You don't have to worry about her right now. We care about you."  
"I know you do. I know." Nova closed her eyes.  
"Well, I'll leave now. The anesthesia actually should be kicking in real soon. So, you'll want to try to relax." Dr. Taylor said as he walked to the door. He walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
Yuri stood up next to the bed beside Blaze. He rubbed on Nova's back as he sat down. "You poor gal. And I thought you had it rough before."  
Nova wiped at her eyes. "Yeah. Thank you, you guys. I'm really glad you're here. I thought they were going to kill me. I guess I was lucky."  
"Yup. Of course you were."  
Nova yawned. "I think that anesthesia's kicking in…I'm tired."  
"That's okay. You need your rest."  
Nova sighed and closed her eyes. Blaze carefully and gently set Nova on the bed, covering her up with the sheet. Then both men slowly eased themselves up off the bed. They sat in the two chairs beside the bed. Blaze watched over Nova while Yuri watched TV.

Nova slept most of the day and the next. Sometimes she would awaken and talk to the two before going back to sleep but most of the time she had to be comforted in her sleep from nightmares.  
"I don't get it. She never had this trouble when she was at my place." Blaze said as he rubbed on Nova's back to calm her down.  
"Well, she didn't go through the ordeal with those creatures though. That probably really messed her up."  
"Yer right. Poor thing. She's really messed up. She's sad too."  
"She's been like that long before I met her. They always say the lives of prostitutes are never good. She's just lucky she ain't on drugs or much alcohol. That'd screw her up even worse."  
Blaze nodded sadly. "Yeah."  
Nova moaned and turned in her sleep. Blaze looked down at her, rubbing harder on her back. She's so frightened of whatever she's dreaming.  
"No!" Nova screamed, sitting up suddenly, breathing heavily. She pulled her legs to her chest, burying her face in her lap.  
"It's alright, Nova! It's okay!" Blaze said reassuringly.  
Nova wrapped her arms around Blaze's middle, hugging him to her. Blaze winced as her nails tore through the leather of his bodysuit, scraping his skin. He ignored the pricks of pain, returning the embrace, stroking her soothingly. Nova's grip relaxed as she slipped back into slumber.  
"This is getting unbearable!" Yuri said.  
"Cool it, Yuri. She can't help it."  
"Yeah, just like she can't help being mopey and depressed whenever it's a holiday."  
"Huh?"  
Yuri sighed. "Nova doesn't like the holidays, especially Valentine's Day, mostly because she's never had anyone to celebrate them with her. The one time I tried to celebrate Christmas with her, all she did was cry. Man was that annoying! Valentine's Day she just sulks about."  
"Sounds like what I did last Valentine's Day after Rena left. Damn woman. I don't ever want to see her again; Nova was right about 'er."  
"From what Nova was telling me, yeah I'd say. Sounds like a real bitch."  
Blaze nodded. "I don't remember what I saw in her."  
Yuri patted his friend's shoulder. "Ah, there's lots of gals out there like Rena, unfortunately."  
"What day is it?"  
"Tuesday."  
"The what?"  
"The…14."  
"Nova's birthday is in a couple days. Why don't we do somethin' nice for her? To make up for her having to stay here and all that."  
"Why? She'd just get upset, she always does. She did last year and the year before. It's not really worth it."  
"I think it would be. Get her a gift maybe. What do you think she'd like?"  
"I say this is a bad idea. She likes music and books…oh and flowers, mostly roses."  
"How much money you think you might have to use on 'er?"  
"Er…maybe 20 dollars."  
"20 bucks? That all ya got?"  
"I have a bit more but I need that. How much you got?"  
"I'd have to run home but I got about 100."  
"A 100?" Yuri asked, slightly stunned. "Where'd ya get it all?"  
Blaze looked away, a little embarrassed. "Well…I never did say I quit bein' a bounty hunter. I'm just huntin' the bad guys now instead of working for 'em."  
"Oh. I see."  
"So, I can run home tomorrow and we can grab everything and come back here. Shouldn't be too awful hard to hide the stuff."  
"Yeah, especially if she's asleep."  
Blaze nodded. "Hopefully she won't be too tired that day." 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Blaze and Yuri left while Nova was still asleep. When she awoke to see the room empty, she felt forlorn and afraid. She talked aloud to herself to calm down. "They couldn't have just left me. Maybe they're downstairs. Yeah that must be it."  
Nova tried her best to go back to sleep, but it evaded her, so she just watched TV instead.  
When Blaze and Yuri returned, Nova questioned them.  
"Where have you guys been?"  
"We've been out."  
"Oh."  
Blaze sat down on the edge of the bed beside Nova.  
Nova leaned against him, slipping one arm around his waist. "I'm glad you guys are back," Nova said quietly. "It's scary here."  
Blaze patted Nova's head. "Ah, it's alright. We're here now."  
Nova smiled, inwardly relieved they had returned. She snuggled closer against Blaze, pulling up the covers more. Blaze slipped his arm around Nova's shoulders and rested his head on her shoulder, inwardly fighting the urge to kiss her, which had been growing since they arrived at the hospital. He sighed contentedly and grinned with satisfaction knowing that Nova's presents were safely tucked away in Yuri's pockets. She'll love the things we got her, I just know it!  
Nova's eyes drooped shut and she sighed. "I love you, Blaze…." she murmured as sleep overtook her.  
Blaze sighed, nuzzling Nova's neck. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear. "I just wish you could know that."  
Yuri smiled. "Yer gonna tell her soon, right? You know this is really messin' her up, not knowing how you really feel about her. She thinks you just like her a little bit."  
"I know. But I don't know how. Part of me's afraid to tell her. It took so long just to tell Rena."  
"Even so, it might make your relationship go smoother with her. You know how she feels about you, just tell her. If you tell her tomorrow, that might be her most favorite present from you."  
Blaze sighed. "I know! I'll tell her."  
Yuri nodded. "Good."

The next day Nova awoke to see Blaze still sitting beside her, now asleep. Yuri was dozing in the chair. She cast a glance at the television, which was still on. The TV guide showed that it was only 3:00.  
Nova sighed when she saw the date. "My birthday...yippee." She rolled her eyes and sighed. Nestling further under the covers, she rested her head on Blaze's arm.  
As Nova lay in the bed listening to the two men's gentle breathing, she felt the familiar sexual cravings arise in her. She groaned. "Oh, no! This sucks. Shoulda known it was going to happen. There's no way I can satisfy this. At least not for like…two weeks. It's going to be soo hard to control," Suddenly her stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry too." She sighed and curled up against Blaze, wrapping her arms around him. She looked up at him as she felt him stir.  
"Mhmm?" Blaze mumbled as his eyes opened to slits.  
"Mornin', Blaze."  
Blaze looked down at Nova and smiled thinly. "Mornin'." He placed one hand on the top of her head.  
"Have a nice sleep?" Nova asked.  
"Yeah, it was fine. What about you?"  
"It was…er rather explicit."  
Blaze tilted his head slightly in confusion.  
Nova heaved an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. "Sexual."  
"Is everything in that pretty little head of yours sexual?"  
"Well, when you're raised by a prostitute, that's how you think."  
"Oh."  
Nova shrugged. "Oh, well."  
"So what was it about?"  
Nova blushed deeply. "I'm not telling!"  
"Aww, but why?"  
"It's private."  
"Oh, come on! Pretty please?"  
"Why do you want to know what it was about?" Nova asked suspiciously.  
Blaze shrugged and grinned. "Just because…I sorta wanted to know-"  
"If it was about you?"  
Blaze's grin faded and he blushed deeply, twiddling his fingers.  
Nova smiled. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "A little of it was."  
Blaze's eyes widened.  
"That was the only part I liked," Nova said softly, running her finger across Blaze's stomach. "I kind of wish it came true…." She sighed wistfully.  
Blaze suddenly felt very uncomfortable but rather pleased at the same time. He wished almost as much as Nova that whatever she had dreamed about him would come true as well. He wanted very much to make Nova happy. He slipped his arms around her, giving her a gentle hug.  
"Blaze, I'm kinda hungry."  
"Well, what do you think you might want?"  
"Nothing from the hospital, that's for sure! Their food is nasty."  
"Then what do you want?"  
"I don't know. All I know is I'm hungry."  
"Oh, well lemme get Yuri up and we'll go get ya somethin'." Blaze said as he stood up.  
"Kay."  
Blaze placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder, giving him a gentle shake. "Yuri, get up."  
Yuri looked up at Blaze through partially closed eyes. "Huh?"  
"Get up. We're gonna go get Nova somethin' ta eat, us too."  
"Hm, alright." Yuri slowly stood up.  
They left the room, slowly closing the door behind them. Nova snuggled under the covers as she waited for them to return.  
Suddenly the door opened and a young man dressed in a blue hospital uniform walked in. "Excuse me, miss. I'm here to check up on you. My name's Tim."  
"Hi."  
"So how are you feeling? Anyone come in to change your bandages yet?"  
Nova shook her head. "No, not yet."  
"Alright then, I'll get Lisa to do that."  
Nova watched as Tim checked the bag of anesthesia and the other instruments.  
"So, do you like it here?" Tim asked.  
"No. I don't like hospitals."  
"Oh. That's too bad. This is one of the best hospitals in the whole city. We got just about everything that a patient could want and good staff."  
"I don't care, I don't like hospitals."  
Tim was just about to say something when Blaze and Yuri walked in.  
"Hey, Nova. We're back. Got ya a ham sandwich since we couldn't really think of what you might like. So, here ya go." Blaze said, handing the sandwich to her.  
"Thank you. I'm really too hungry to mind."  
Blaze turned to Yuri. "You wanna give 'em to her now or later?"  
"Now doesn't sound like a bad idea."  
"Alright. Nova?"  
Nova looked up at Blaze as she chewed on a mouthful of her sandwich. "Hmm?"  
"Well, Yuri and I have got a few things for ya."  
Tim and Nova watched as Yuri pulled two brown paper bags from his coat pockets, handing them to Blaze. He handed them to Nova.  
Nova took them, staring at them curiously. "What are they?"  
"Your birthday presents, from the both of us."  
Nova gasped softly. "Huh, why?"  
"It's your birthday. Everybody gets presents on their birthday, 'cept me." Blaze said.  
Nova opened one of the bags and pulled out a silver CD player with black trimming and headphones.  
"Oh wow! Who got me this?"  
Yuri raised his hand. "Me. Open up the other one."  
Nova set the CD player and headphones on the table before she opened the other bag. She took out a Breaking Benjamin CD with a rose taped to it.  
"Blaze, thank you! Thank you both of you! Come here." Nova said holding out her arms.  
Blaze leaned down, allowing Nova to hug him before pulling away to allow Yuri to be hugged as well.  
"Glad you like yer presents." Yuri said as he pulled away. He looked up at Blaze then nodded his head towards Nova.  
Blaze sighed and sat down beside Nova, who was smelling the rose she had pulled from the CD.  
"It's very pretty, Blaze. Thank you." Nova leaned up and planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
Blaze blushed lightly. "Yer welcome." he mumbled.  
"Excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Tim said as he walked to the door.  
"Oh, bye Tim." Nova said.  
"Who was that?" Blaze asked.  
"Him? Oh, he's just one of the male nurses, I think." Nova replied. She picked up the CD player and turned it over, opening it to check on the battery. There already were batteries in it. She opened the CD case and inserted the CD into the CD player. Then she set the CD player on the table.  
"Nova?"  
"Yes?" Nova asked, looking up at Blaze, folding her hands on her lap.  
"Nova I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, since I found out you like me…I wanted to tell you that I-" He was interrupted by the door opening.  
The doctor walked. "Hello! I didn't think you'd be up so early but Tim said you were so I decided to drop by. I have the results from the test," He leafed through the pages on his clipboard. "We found out what blood type you were but we also found out something else. Since you were talking about being raped before, I checked to see if you had any STD's. Apparently, you have Chlamydia. We also need to test you for other STDs."  
Nova bit her lip and looked down at her hands.  
Yuri looked from Nova to the doctor. "STDs? Wait a sec, that means I probably got 'em too!" He leapt to his feet. "Shit!" He paced back and forth, ranting and swearing.  
"I'm sorry, Yuri." Nova said quietly.  
"It's not actually that bad, sir," Dr. Taylor said reassuringly to Yuri. "All you need are antibiotics."  
"STDs?" Blaze asked. "What's an STD?"  
"It's a sexually transmitted disease," Nova replied ruefully. "I'm sorry, Blaze. I should have told you."  
"Why didn't you, Nova?"  
Nova looked up at Blaze. "Because, I'm so used to not doing that and I was a little overexcited and forgot."  
"Miss, how many sex partners have you had?"  
"I'm a hooker, I can't remember."  
"Oh. Well, we really need to test you right now to see if you have any other diseases before I prescribe your medicine, just in case."  
Nova wiped her eyes. "What a wonderful way to end my birthday. Now you guys are probably mad at me."  
"Of course I'm mad! I gotta go get tested for these damn STDs!"  
"That means I gotta too, right?" Blaze asked quietly.  
"'Fraid so, sir."  
Nova buried her face in her hands, breaking out in a convulsive sob.  
Blaze looked at her in surprise. "Nova? Oh, it's alright, Nova."  
Nova shook her head. "No, no it's not! I ruined my own birthday and made you guys hate me because I didn't tell you."  
"Miss Nakima, have you had any treatments for any previous STDs?"  
"No! How could I? I'm a fucking slut! Just a goddamn whore that has to get screwed ever day to get money to live off because I'm too stupid to know how to do anything else! Because of that, I can't go two days without sex! I shouldn't even worry about this now, no one cares if I die! I sure as hell don't! I'd rather die! Then you guys would never have to worry about anything I did to you. You could go on with your lives and just forget I ever existed. Not like I'm meant to do anything else or mean anything to anyone. No one could ever love a whore…." Nova heaved a shuddering sigh and buried her face in her knees, sobbing hard.  
"Nova…." Blaze said quietly, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder lightly.  
Nova jerked away. "Don't touch me! Unless you're going to kill me."  
"I'd never want to hurt you, Nova. Never."  
"You should. That way you won't have to worry about me upsetting you anymore, screwing up your life. I always screw everything up. I don't deserve to live."  
Blaze frowned. "Of course you do! Everyone does."  
Nova looked up at him. "I don't. I'm just a mistake, not meant to have even been born! I wasn't meant for anything."  
Blaze took Nova's face in his hands. "I know you were meant for something. I don't hate you. I could never do that," He paused for a moment before saying slowly, "I love you."  
Nova's eyes widened and silent tears spilled from her eyes. "Blaze…why? I'm a slut." She looked away.  
"So? Yer still a person. That doesn't change the way I feel about you, you still matter to me. You aren't a slut. You only think you are. You're much better than most of the other people I met and so much better than Rena ever was."  
Nova was so overwhelmed with relief and happiness that she started to cry again, pressing her face in his hands. Blaze wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but we really need to get you guys tested."  
Blaze looked up at the doctor. "Yeah. Come on, Nova. Let's get this over with."  
Nova nodded and stood up with the help of Blaze.  
"Alright then, if you'll follow me I'll take you to the rooms where the tests will be preformed. For privacy you will be tested separately." Dr. Taylor turned and started walking towards the door.  
"Let's just get this over with!" Yuri muttered as he walked after the doctor.  
"Blaze, can I stay with you?" Nova asked quietly as they walked down the hallway.  
Blaze shrugged. "Don't see any harm in it," He looked up at the doctor. "She can, right?"  
"I guess so. Sure."  
Nova smiled and hugged Blaze.  
Blaze ended up being very happy Nova was allowed to stay with him. Some of the tests made him nervous and uncomfortable. For Nova, the tests heightened her sense of arousal to an undesirable level that made her quite mad.  
When the tests were all finished, Nova asked Dr. Taylor if she could take a shower.  
"Sure," he replied. "Although you'll need someone there to help with your bandages and such. Lisa will bandage you up if you wish."  
Nova nodded. "Okay. That's fine with me."  
"I'm comin' with. Just ta make sure you don't need any help." Blaze said.  
Nova smiled. "Alright." She took his hand and led him to the door.  
Lisa showed them to the shower room, which was a floor below them. She stayed out of the actual shower part of the room while Blaze helped Nova remove the bandages, using his claws like knives.  
He grimaced at the sight of the wounds on Nova's body. Most were still not healing while a few others only healed a little bit. "Oh my God. They really beat you up, didn't they?"  
Nova looked at the ground, wringing her hands. "Yeah, they did,"  
He could see the longing and desire in her eyes as she looked up at him, though she was trying to hide it. He felt a tremor run through his body. A little voice in his head whispered to him, Come on, you know you want to. Blaze shook his head to clear it, putting his face in his hand. "No."  
"No? Blaze, who are you talking to?"  
"Huh? N, nothing!"  
"Oh, okay." Nova turned the water on for one of the showerheads.  
Blaze cast fleeting glances at Nova, trying hard not to stare. The little voice in his head persisted.  
You know she wants you to screw her, why don't you?  
I don't want to hurt her.  
You wouldn't hurt her, be gentle. You remember what Yuri told you about her sexual cravings right?  
Yes.  
Don't you want to be the one to satisfy them? Show her how much you love her.  
No, not like that. I can't. I can't bring myself to do that.  
Of course, you can! It's so easy. And she'll thank you afterwards. Can't you see it in her eyes? She wants it and she said she only wanted you. She said before she was willing to be your sex slave just to be with you. Besides, it's her birthday, think of it as a present to her.  
"N, Nova?" Blaze asked quietly.  
Nova turned to face him. "Yes?"  
"…how much…do you…umm wanna have sex?" he asked tentatively.  
Nova walked up to him. "What's that mean?" she asked quietly, her eyes lighting up with excitement.  
Blaze looked at the ground. "Erm, well…I was wondering if you…wanted to…have…sex. Ya know, since you can't with anyone else right now 'cause yer in the hospital and the STD thing."  
"You mean because we haven't gotten the results yet so it wouldn't matter if we did it one more time before we started taking the medication, right?" Nova asked excitedly.  
"Y, yeah, I guess so. But I'm afraid I'll hurt you because of your wounds."  
"No! Not at all! Please?" Nova moved closer, placing her hands on the sides of his jacket, looking up at him pleadingly. "I really want this. I can't take it anymore, trying to control my cravings."  
"Okay. Just lemme go get undressed first." Blaze said, turning away.  
"Why go in the other room? We could do that right here." Nova said softly, reaching for the zipper of his jumpsuit.  
Blaze felt his stomach knot up as she started pulling the zipper down. "Er, no. I'll just go in the other room instead."  
Nova's face fell and her hand dropped to her side. "Oh, but why? We could do it faster if you got undressed in here."  
"B, but I don't want to do that."  
"Oh, okay. I'll wait." Nova said, turning her back to him.  
Blaze sighed in relief and walked out of the room.  
While he undressed, Nova continued to get cleaned up. "We're gonna have sex. Oh, this is so great!" she said under her breath, giggling softly.  
Two minutes later, Blaze walked in, his tail wrapped around his waist and a light blush to his cheeks. He was unused to being naked in the light where he could be seen easily and he felt quite nervous and awkward in front of Nova.  
Nova turned around and smiled. "Oh, what's the matter, sweetheart?"  
"Er…." He looked at the ground, nervously stroking his tail.  
Nova examined him, awed by the sight of his handsome muscular body. "Wow! Yer so hot lookin'. Kinda wish I could've seen you before like this. I was right when I said you had a sexy body."  
Blaze blushed deeper. "You have a rather attractive body too…."  
Nova walked up to him and put her arms around his middle. "There's no reason to be embarrassed."  
"I, it's just that I'm not used to…this."  
Nova smiled. She kissed his stomach. "That's alright, I don't mind."  
Blaze shuddered. He leaned down and, as Nova looked up at him, kissed her. The kiss sent a tremor through their bodies.  
Blaze put his arms around Nova, pressing her against him as he removed his tail, running his hand through her damp hair. Her body felt hot and slick compared to his cooler, drier body.  
Nova moaned softly in her throat as she returned the kiss passionately. Blaze gently pushed Nova against the wall, getting wet from the water in the process. After a few moments, Blaze pulled away from the kiss to nuzzle her neck.  
"Harder, Blaze. Deeper," Nova begged in a breathless whisper. "Deeper…."  
Blaze looked up at Nova. "No."  
"Huh?" she asked, confused. "Why not?"  
"I'll hurt you; I don't want to do that."  
"You won't hurt me," Nova said softly. "I'll be just fine, please?"  
Blaze shook his head. To stop any further conversation, he pressed his lips to hers.   
Nova dug her nails in Blaze's back as she placed one hand on his cheek. Blood trickled slowly down his back.  
Blaze made a noise of pain, pulling away. "Ow! That hurt!"  
"Sorry." Nova said quietly, looking away as she lowered her arms.  
"It's alright. Just be a little more careful, love."  
Nova nodded. Throwing her arms around his neck, she leaned up and kissed him, pressing her body to his and running one hand through his hair. She winced from the pain flowing through her body but tried hard to ignore it, wanting all the pleasure she was receiving instead.  
Using his hands, Blaze gently pushed Nova against the wall by her shoulders so that he would not have to touch her chest or stomach as much, not wanting to cause her pain from the wounds. The smell of blood, sweat, and steam filled his nostrils.  
Lisa could hear the noise the two were making over the sound of running water and it made her quite uneasy. "What is going on in there?" Slowly and cautiously, she made her way to the doorway and peeked her head around the corner. Her eyes widened at the sight she beheld and she shuddered. "That's just so…eww! What the hell do they think they're doin'? I'd better go tell Dr. Taylor."  
Blaze pulled away from Nova suddenly.  
Nova opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"  
"It's time to stop, Nova. That should be enough for right now."  
"Wh, wha? No! No, please!" Nova begged, shaking her head. "No…."  
Blaze shook his head. "Sorry, Nova. But you're still hurt. I'm finished." He turned his back to her.  
Nova watched as he walked under the water, letting it wash over him. "B, but, Blaze…I'm not." she said quietly.  
Blaze sighed and walked off towards the other room. "Just get cleaned up and dressed."  
"…Blaze…." Nova stared at the tile floor, covered in water with small swirls of blood floating on the surface, tears falling from her eyes to mix with the water.  
In the other room, Blaze was putting on his bodysuit and boots after he dried off. He was just finishing with putting on the two black belts about his waist when Dr. Taylor and Lisa walked in.  
Blaze gave them a quick glance before zipping his jumpsuit up the rest of the way.  
"What are you doing?" Dr. Taylor demanded.  
"Doin'? What do ya mean? I'm getting dressed, duh!"  
"No, I mean with Sandra!"  
"Huh? Oh. Nothin' that concerns you."  
"It very much does! That is quite harmful to her in the condition she's in! What were you thinking?"  
"She's the one who wanted it." Blaze replied simply as he pulled on his jacket. He started strapping his arm guards to his wrists  
Dr. Taylor's jaw dropped in surprise. "What?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is she ready yet?" Lisa asked, taking a step towards the shower room door.  
"No!" Blaze said, barring the doorway with his body. "She's not ready yet, leave her be!"  
Lisa blinked in surprise and backed away. "Alright, sorry."  
Blaze folded his arms. He looked over his shoulder at Nova. She was sitting under the water with her legs pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, letting the hot water wash over her. Blaze could see the sorrowful look on her face and he felt sympathetic towards her. He looked back at Dr. Taylor and Lisa. "What're you two still doin' here? Get!"  
"But what about Sandra's wounds? When she gets out I need to bandage her up." Lisa said quietly.  
"When she gets out, yeah. But not just yet."  
"Well, I'd better leave…." Dr. Taylor said as he turned and walked towards the door.  
After the doctor left, Blaze went into the shower room and knelt down in front of Nova. She looked up at him. "Come on, Nova. Time ta get you dried up, yer shriveling like a prune."  
Nova smiled thinly. "Yeah, I know."  
Blaze pulled her up and walked to the changing room with her. He handed her the towel he had used and picked up another, which he used to help dry her off faster.  
Lisa bandaged her up and the three returned to Nova's room. Yuri was nowhere to be found.  
Nova snuggled under the covers on the bed. She picked up her CD player and set it on the pillow. She put the headphones on and pressed the play button then closed her eyes. Blaze was lying beside her on the bed, watching her. She's so pretty and she's all mine. She's much better than Rena is; she really cares about me.  
"Blaze?" Nova asked, looking up at Blaze.  
"Yes?"  
"I was wondering if, when we leave here, if you'd take me to visit my mom."  
"Why would you wanna do that? She screwed up your life."  
"I know," Nova said, slipping her arms around his middle and resting the side of her head against one side of his chest. "But I still wanna see her."  
"Alright, if that's what you want."  
"Thanks, love. I'm tired…." Nova's voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.  
"Then go to sleep."  
Nova breathed a sigh and slipped into slumber. Blaze stayed awake, watching television. Only every now and again would he have to comfort her as she slept, most of the time she was quite calm.  
Sometime later, Nova awoke. She stretched her body and curled up against Blaze.  
"Have a nice rest?" Blaze asked.  
"Uh-huh. Best I had since we got here."  
"That's good."  
"Blaze, I've been thinking."  
Blaze looked down at her in surprise. "What?"  
"I was thinking that maybe you should go home for a bit."  
"But why?"  
Nova shrugged. "Just to get away from here for a bit."  
"But I don't wanna leave you alone."  
Nova smiled. "It won't kill you to leave me for a day or so."  
"But-"  
"No. Please, Blaze. I would like a little alone time."  
Blaze sighed. "Okay." he said submissively.  
Nova smiled and hugged Blaze. "Thank you."  
Blaze returned the embrace and brushed his lips against hers. Then he stood up and walked towards the door. "C'ya later, sweetheart."  
"C'ya."

Throughout the day, Nova slept, the next day as well. When she wasn't sleeping, she was watching TV. After awhile she began to grow lonely and wished she had not convinced Blaze to leave. She had to convince herself that it was what was best for him.  
"He needed to get away from here. He's only staying because of me. Otherwise he'd be at home staying there," She sighed. "I know I'm being selfish, but I don't mean to. I just want him back soon."  
Nova had been trying hard to drop the hint to Tim, who was being overly friendly with her every time he came in, to leave her be, but it wasn't working.  
"So, how do you feel, darlin'?" Tim asked as he straightened the sheet.  
"Just fine." Nova replied quietly.  
Tim smiled. "That's good."  
Nova sighed wistfully. "I wonder when Blaze'll get here."  
"Who's that?"  
Nova smiled and giggled. "My boyfriend."  
"Oh. So what's he like?"  
"He's real sweet and considerate and-Blaze! Hi, sweetie. I didn't expect you to be here so soon."  
Blaze smiled and shrugged as he walked up to the bed. "I didn't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself. Besides, it's lonely at home without you."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Blaze said as he sat down on the bed.  
Tim hurried out of the room as the two exchanged a kiss. "That gal's gotta be crazy ta be with a guy like that!"  
Blaze stretched himself out beside Nova and she snuggled against him. He rested the side of his on top of Nova's.  
Nova fiddled with one of the strings attached to Blaze's helmet, twirling it around her finger.  
Blaze flinched as her nail brushed against his cheek and he stood up. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?" he asked as he started removing his arm guards.  
"Huh? I think it's too nippy for my taste."  
"I can fix that, just gimme a sec," Blaze removed his gloves and jacket. He laid his jacket over Nova after setting his other garments and gun on the table. "There! Much better! Only thing that sucks about leather, it gets pretty damn hot," he said as he lay back down beside Nova.  
Nova put one arm around his middle and rested the side of her head against one side of his chest, closing her eyes.  
Blaze slowly ran his claws through her hair. He listened to Nova's gentle breathing, indicating she was asleep. She looks so pretty asleep. And she's all mine. He remained awake while Nova slept.  
Every now and again, Tim or another nurse would drop in to check on Nova and administer both of their medications as well as replace the bag of anesthetics when it ran low. They kept a wary eye on Blaze, since they were quite frightened by his dangerous and frightening looking physique.


	9. Chapter 9

Nova awoke the next day and was watching TV.  
Tim walked in, flashing her a quick, friendly smile. "Well, look who's up, sleepin' beauty. Hi."  
Nova returned the smile. "Hi."  
"So how ya feelin'? Anyone come ta change your bandages?"  
"No," Nova said, shaking her head. "But I am feelin' a bit better. I don't hurt but am a little sore. So, who's supposed to change my bandages?"  
"Well, Lisa is supposed to…but since I'm here I could-"  
"No!" Blaze yelled, sitting up.  
Nova and Tim both jumped violently.  
"What's the matter, Blaze? He's only being nice."  
"Well, he ain't touchin' ya! If he so much as tries, I'll blow 'is brains out!" the viral snarled, a murderous gleam in his eyes as he glared at Tim.  
Tim couldn't suppress a shudder.  
"Blaze, calm down," Nova said, rubbing his arm soothingly. "You're being too overprotective. Why don't you go down and get me something to eat?"  
"Nah, no money."  
"What about the bar? There's one called the Late Rose. It's not far from here. Yuri might be there."  
"But I wanna stay with you here with you, not go to the bar! That's what I did ta Rena. I don't want to treat you that way, I promised."  
"I know, I know. But going to the bar for awhile isn't breaking your promise, sweetie. You deserve ta have a bit of fun just because I can't. But not to worry, I'll be able to leave soon."  
Blaze sighed and let his head fall on her shoulder. "Damn, I hate this."  
"So, uh, you want me to get Lisa?"  
"Yeah, you'd better. Or Blaze'll have your hide. And I wish I was kidding."  
Tim gulped and nodded, his whole body quivering. "O, okay…I, I'll just go…get Lisa n, now…." He scurried out of the room in a panic.  
Blaze, gazed down at Nova, amused. "And you thought I scared him! Ha! The guy ran outta here like a Mammothmon was chasin' 'im! Hehehe!" He chuckled.  
Nova shoved him playfully. "Oh, stop that you big lug!"  
"Big lug? Hey, that ain't nice!"  
Nova giggled. "Well, you weren't being nice either."  
Blaze chuckled and leaned down, giving her a loving kiss.  
Lisa walked into the room. "Alright, miss Nakima. I have your…." She rolled her eyes when she saw them, shaking her head. "Not again. Oh, well."  
The two pulled away and looked up at Lisa.  
"Oh, hi. Are you here to change my bandages?"  
"Yes. You wouldn't mind stepping outside for a moment, would you, Blaze?"  
Blaze grunted as he got to his feet. "Fine."  
He walked out of the room with Nova calling behind him, "Don't worry, honey. You can come back in a few moments."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know."  
Nova giggled. "Silly, Blaze. Lisa, how old are you?"  
"Isn't that a tad personal?" Lisa asked.  
"Well…yes. I was just curious."  
"I'm 23."  
"That's a very nice age." Nova sighed.  
Lisa scoffed as she removed the bandages, "Yeah right."  
"It is!" Nova insisted. "You're a little wiser than a teenager, but just as beautiful."  
Lisa blushed lightly and giggled. "You really think so?"  
"Yes." Nova smiled.  
"Well, sweetie, you're finished." Lisa said as she tied the ends of the ends of the bandages together.  
"Thank you. Would you mind getting Blaze?"  
"Sure thing, hun." Lisa opened the door and jumped back as Blaze fell upon his back through the doorway, yelping in surprise.  
"Oww!"  
"Blaze, you okay?" Nova asked.  
"I'm fine." Blaze grunted as he got to his feet. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
Nova leaned forward and rested her cheek against his back, putting her arms around him.  
Lisa left the room, closing the door behind her.  
Blaze placed his hand on Nova's arm. "So, how ya feelin'?"  
"Much better."  
"That's good."  
"Oh, but I wanna go home!"  
"I know," He patted her arm. "It's okay, love. You'll be able to leave soon," he said, rubbing her arm.  
Nova slipped her hand through his own and nuzzled the spot on his back where her head was resting.  
Blaze arched his back slightly, a bit startled by the sensation. "W, what are you doin'?"  
"Nothing. Blaze, when those creatures attacked the bar, you changed. What was that? I thought your form stopped at Mega."  
"No. I have one more, Blast Mode."  
"Huh, that's pretty neat."  
"Yeah, but sometimes it's not enough. Why would you ask?"  
"I was just wondering. I really liked that form. I guess you really are kind of like my guardian angel."  
Blaze's eyes widened in surprise. "What? What makes you think that?"  
"You care about me, for starters. You've protected me and stood up for me when you didn't have to. You could have left me where you found me, but you didn't."  
Blaze had to close his eyes to hold back his tears. "I'm no guardian angel. I'm no angel either."  
"You're mine." Nova whispered, looping her fingers around the top belt around his waist.  
Blaze put his face in his hands and shook his head.  
Nova pulled away, lying back against the pillow, saddened she had upset him. "I'm sorry, Blaze. I did it again. I didn't mean to."  
Blaze stood up. "I'll be back in a little bit," he said, walking towards the door, picking up his clothes and gun.  
"Blaze," Blaze paused, looking at Nova out of the corner of his eyes. "I am sorry. I just thought it would make you happy to know what I thought of you. I didn't mean to upset you."  
Blaze sighed and left the room, shutting the door.  
Nova looked up at the ceiling, covering her eyes with her hands. "I'm so stupid! He's probably mad at me now. Why can't I do anything right?! Aarrgh! What does he see in me anyway? I'm a worthless piece of trash," She paused to swallow a sob and take in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "All I've done is upset him. I don't deserve him."  
Blaze returned to Nova's room drunk. The sight of him made her cry and become more depressed.  
"Honey, what's the matter?" Blaze asked as he sat down beside her on the bed.  
"It's me! That's what's the matter, me! I'm the reason you're drunk, why you're here when you could be at home."  
"Wha? No! No. I love you, Sandra."  
"But I upset you, I always upset you. It doesn't seem to matter what I do, you get mad or very sad. I try to make you happy, but it doesn't work."  
"…Sandra…." Blaze murmured, wiping her face.  
Nova looked up at him, blinking back tears. "You shouldn't love me. I don't deserve it."  
"Yes you do! You're mine, no one else's. I love you!"  
"Bla-" She was cut off by Blaze pressing his lips to hers forcefully and passionately.  
Blaze pressed her against him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
Nova's face tightened with pain from the pressure on her ribs as Blaze pulled her closer. Then he leaned forward, pushing Nova onto her back, putting even more pressure on her chest. She dug her nails into Blaze's arms.  
Feeling the pain, the viral pulled away slightly, looking puzzled. "What's wrong?"  
Nova coughed. "You're crushing…my lungs!"  
"Oh. Oh! Sorry!" Blaze quickly sat up, placing his hand on the lower part of her ribs and began gently to massage her ribs.  
Nova sighed in relief. "Thanks."  
"I'm sorry." Blaze murmured apologetically, lowering her gaze.  
"It's okay. You're drunk. You didn't realize what you were doing."  
"I did though. You're lucky I wasn't any drunker than I was or I would have…oh my God!" He covered his face with his hands.  
Nova sat up and put her arms around him comfortingly. "Shhh. It's all right, shh my love. Calm down."  
Blaze slipped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…."  
Nova began to sing a soft lullaby. Blaze's eyes began to droop close and he slipped into a drunken slumber.

Ms. Nakima opened the door to see her daughter in a baggy grey t-shirt that revealed the bandages on her arms and grey jogging pants. A strange looking creature clad in a black leather bodysuit and bomber jacket with black boots, a dark purple helmet covering part of his chalk-white face from the nose up to reveal his spiky bleach-blonde hair standing beside her. His three red slitted eyes examined her curiously.  
"S, Sandra? What are you doing here?! I told you to leave me alone!"   
Nova's smile faded. "I just wanted to see you. I just got out of the hospital," she said quietly.  
"What were you doing in a hospital?"  
Nova touched her bandaged arm. "You saw what happened to that bar?"  
Ms. Nakima nodded.  
"Well, let's just say I was unable to leave. Can we come in?"  
Ms. Nakima moved so that they could enter.  
Nova and Blaze sat down on the couch.  
Ms. Nakima readjusted her housecoat. "So, who's your friend?"  
"Oh, this?" Nova smiled at Blaze, placing her hand over his. "This is Blaze-"  
"That's just my nickname, my real name's Beelzemon."  
"Uh-huh," Ms. Nakima turned her attention to Nova. "As you were saying?"  
"He's my boyfriend! Can you believe it?"  
Her mother's jaw dropped. "What?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You sleepin' with her?" Ms. Nakima asked Blaze bluntly.  
The viral blushed deeply. "Only a few times…." he muttered.  
"Uh-huh. Thought so. What did you do, pick her up off the street like the slut she is?"  
Nova lowered her gaze sadly.  
"Hey!" Blaze cried, jumping to his feet. "Don't you dare call Nova a slut, you inconsiderate bitch!" Ms. Nakima jumped violently, quite startled. "For your info, Nova's living at my place. She's not a hooker anymore, just like you. We didn't have sex 'til after a few weeks of living at my place. She was my friend before that."  
"No way! You're not a prostitute any more? Damn! You got it better than I do. My boyfriend left me so I'm stuck with a crappy job as a waitress."  
"I don't have one. Actually I didn't know I wasn't a prostitute anymore."  
Blaze sat back down beside Nova. "Yeah. I decided that you wouldn't have to anymore. I can take care of everything."  
Nova smiled and hugged Blaze tight. "Oh, thank you!" She gave him a grateful kiss.  
Blaze smiled. "Yer welcome, love."  
Nova looked up at her mother, who was staring at them with a mixture of disbelief and longing. "So, Mom. What've you been up to? Been able to keep up with the bills?"  
"What the hell's that's supposed ta mean?!" Ms. Nakima demanded.  
"It was just a question! Sorry!"  
"I'm doing rather crappy if you must know!" Ms. Nakima sniffed. "I can't make enough to pay for this house. That bastard knew that, I thought he'd be good for me. Nope," She bit her knuckles to hold back her tears. "Men are monsters who care about nothing more than getting laid."  
"Blaze isn't like that." Nova said, nuzzling his chest.  
"How do you know that? How do you know that he's not just using you?"  
"Mom! Please. Blaze loves me. He'd never do anything like that."  
"Why would I? There would be nothing to gain but another broken heart. I don't want to do that to Nova or myself."  
Ms. Nakima was quite taken aback by the Digimon's words. "So you really love my daughter?"  
Blaze smiled at Nova. "Yes, I truly do."  
"I see…."  
"Momma?"  
"What?"  
"Would you like to live with us? That is, if Blaze says it's okay."  
Both boyfriend and mother looked at Nova in disbelief.  
Blaze shrugged. "Alright. Couldn't hurt She'd haveta sleep on the couch."  
"Oh, thank you!" Nova kissed his cheek. She looked up at her mother.  
"But why? After all I did to you?"  
"So? Nothing can change the past. Why should I shun you just because of what you did?"  
Ms. Nakima hugged her daughter. "For so long I thought you hated me and only came over to mess with me. I guess I was wrong."  
Nova returned the embrace. "I could never hate you, Mother. I still love you."  
Ms. Nakima lapsed into tears, crying on Nova's shoulder.  
Nova squeezed her comfortingly, patting her back. She looked at Blaze and smiled.  
He returned it. "You have a heart of gold, Nova."  
"Thanks."  
At the house, while her mother was being settled in, Nova was in Blaze's bedroom in her bra and underwear checking herself out in the mirror. Wow! I've healed quite a lot. I'm gonna go show Blaze." She walked out of the room into the living room.  
Yuri and Ms. Nakima were sitting on the couch talking. They looked up in surprise when Nova walked in.  
She paused when she saw Yuri. "Oh, hi, Yuri. What's up?"  
Yuri smiled. "Not much."  
"Sandra! Have you no decency?"  
Nova blinked, confused. "Huh?"  
Ms. Nakima gestured towards Nova. "How you're dressed. You shouldn't be walking around like that! Especially with guests!"  
Nova shrugged. "Sorry. Didn't know it was against the rules. Where's Blaze?"  
"In the kitchen."  
"Thank you." Nova said as she walked towards the kitchen.  
Yuri watched her. "Wow. Nova's as pretty as ever. She's healing quite nicely."  
Ms. Nakima looked at Yuri. "I thought you were Blaze's friend."  
"I am. But I was actually Nova's friend first."  
"You slept with her?"  
Yuri shrugged. "A bit. But she's a hooker, right? Why'd you care?"  
Ms. Nakima shook her head. "I don't know."  
In the kitchen, Blaze was busy preparing dinner, which consisted of chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.  
Nova walked in. "Hey, honey. Look!"  
"Hm?" Blaze turned around and gasped. "Nova! Wh, what are you doing?!"  
"Huh? What's the matter?"  
"Yer partially naked! Yuri's here too!"  
"So? Look! I'm healed enough for sex!"  
Blaze blinked in surprise. He slowly looked Nova over. Almost all her wounds were completely healed.  
Nova threw her arms around him. "Isn't this great? When we come back from the bar you and I can do it!"  
Blaze's face fell. "Nova…I…honey…."  
Nova's smile faded. "What is it, Blaze? We won't have to worry about Momma. She won't mind."  
Blaze sighed. "It's not that. It's just…I don't want to."  
"Oh," Nova looked down sadly. "I see."  
"Oh, it's okay, Nova. We could…um…do it tomorrow or something…."  
Nova heaved a sad sigh. "I guess so. Could you at least take a shower with me?"  
"Uh…if we aren't going to have sex…okay."  
Nova smiled. "Oh thank you!"  
Blaze smiled and sighed. "You're welcome."  
Nova took him by the hand and pulled him towards the living room.  
Ms. Nakima gave her daughter a skeptical look when the two walked in. "And just what do you think yer doing?"  
"Nothing."  
"Hmm…." Ms. Nakima folded her arms as she watched as they walked out of the room.  
"Ahh, don't worry 'bout 'em, Sara. Beelzemon's a real good guy."  
"I still don't trust him, no matter what he says."  
Yuri smiled and shook his head.  
In the bathroom, Nova and Blaze undressed and got in the shower. Blaze was using a washrag to wipe down Nova.  
Nova put her arms around Blaze's waist. "I love you, Blaze."  
"I love you too, Nova. And I'm really glad that you're feeling better."  
Nova smiled and started smothering his chest and stomach in butterfly kisses.  
Blaze shuddered. He tilted his head back and sighed. "Ahh, Nova…."  
"Yes?" Nova asked, smiling slightly.  
"Massage my stomach."  
Nova's smile widened. "Kay." She leaned up against him, rubbing his stomach with the palm of her hand, and rested her head on his chest.  
Blaze made small noises of pleasure.  
Nova giggled and pressed harder. She ran her tongue up his chest and rubbed her body against his.  
Blaze was unable to resist the temptation any longer. He pushed Nova up against the wall and pressed his body against her.  
Nova was absolutely delighted. "My, my. Blaze, you change yer mind?"  
Blaze growled and leaned forward to suckle her neck.  
"I take that as a yes. Ooooh, harder."  
Blaze happily obliged. He kissed her passionately.  
Nova smiled into the kiss and hugged him tighter, rubbing against him. Oooohhhh! This feels so good!  
Suddenly the curtain was thrown away.  
Blaze yelped and pulled away from Nova.  
Ms. Nakima folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot on the floor. "And just what do you think you're doing?!"  
"Momma! You're embarrassing Blaze!"  
"What are you doin' having sex in the shower?!"  
Nova frowned. "We feel like it! Come on. Please leave us alone. I haven't had sex for nearly two weeks and besides," She smiled and ran her finger across Blaze's chest. "We aren't doing anything wrong."  
Ms. Nakima frowned.  
"S, sorry," Blaze muttered, stroking his tail nervously, which was wrapped around his waist. "I couldn't help myself."  
Ms. Nakima scoffed. "Typical!"  
Blaze sighed sadly.  
Nova frowned. "Mom! Be nice! It was my fault," She looked up at Blaze. "Sorry, honey."  
Blaze smiled thinly. "It's okay. Our emotions just got the better of us. Though," He ran his claws through her hair. "It was still enjoyable."  
Nova grinned. "Good! Tonight will be even better."  
Blaze and Ms. Nakima's eyes widened.  
"What?!"  
"B, but Nova…I…."  
Nova looked up at Blaze pleadingly. "Blaze…."  
Blaze sighed. "Okay."  
Nova smiled. "Thank you!" She turned to her mother. "Could you please close the curtain? You're getting water all over the floor."  
Ms. Nakima pulled the curtain closed and walked out of the room.  
Nova looked back up at Blaze. "Now where were we?"  
Blaze smiled, leaned down, and kissed her collarbone. He stooped down and picked up the washrag. "Really is time ta actually get cleaned up."  
Nova sighed. "I guess yer right." She picked up another washrag and began washing Blaze's chest.

Blaze, Nova, Ms. Nakima, and Yuri were sitting at the bar. Nova and Blaze got up to play a game of pool while the two adults talked.  
"I think they're really starting to like each other." Nova said, looking over at them.  
"Yeah."  
"You think they'll date?"  
"Dunno. Yuri's not really the dating kind."  
Nova giggled and walked up to Blaze. "You never know. He may change his mind." She put her arms around him.  
"I really don't care. It's their lives. You're the only one that matters to me."  
Nova smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."  
"What about me?"  
"I love you too."  
Blaze smiled and ran his claws through Nova's hair. He leaned down and gave her a swift kiss. "Well, let's get this game over with."  
Nova pulled away. "Yeah."  
Later that night, the two returned home without Ms. Nakima. Blaze had not even taken three steps through the doorway when Nova leapt upon him, knocking him to the floor.  
"N, Nova! What the hell do you think yer doin'?!" Blaze demanded, flipping onto his back.  
Nova giggled as she started pulling down the zipper of his bodysuit and undoing the belts about his waist.  
Blaze looked down then up at Nova. "Nova please!" he cried in a pleading voice.  
Nova leaned down and pressed her lips against his as she continued unzipping his bodysuit, tossing his belts away.  
Blaze growled angrily in his throat. He grabbed Nova by her shoulders and pushed her away.  
Nova fell back, catching herself with her hands. She looked up at Blaze as he stood up. "What's wrong, Blaze?"  
"You! What's gotten inta you?!"  
Nova looked down at the floor sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.  
Blaze rolled his eyes and heaved an exasperated sigh, putting his face in his hand.  
Nova stood up, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm sorry." She turned and started walking out the door.  
Blaze started after her. "Nova, please wait. Love, please."  
Nova halted and turned around, tears spilling down her face. "Let me go. I don't deserve you. I'm a sex addict, you don't need to be around me," She looked down at the floor. "I knew this wouldn't work. This is all my fault. I'm sorry, Blaze. I still love you, but you don't need to be around me."  
"Nova," Blaze said as he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't leave me. I love you; please don't leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone again," He buried his face into her shoulder. "Please…." he sobbed.  
Nova put her arms around the upset viral, hugging him close. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."  
Blaze raised his head to look at her, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Then you'll stay?"  
Nova sighed. "I, I guess so…."  
Blaze grinned. "Great!" He picked Nova up and walked out of the room. He walked to his room and set Nova on the bed then proceeded with undressing himself.  
Nova watched him, pulling her legs to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. "Are you getting ready for bed?"  
Blaze paused in the middle of pulling off his boot and looked up at her, a sly smile curling at the corner of his lips. "Sorta."  
Nova smiled sadly. "You're still going to have sex with me, after what I did earlier?"  
Blaze dropped his boot onto the floor and sat down on the bed. Leaning towards her, he reached out and lifted up her chin with a finger, caressing her throat with his thumb. "Why not? I love you."  
"Doesn't mean you have to fuck me."  
Blaze sighed. "That's what you want, I know it is. All I want to do is make you happy."  
Nova looked away for a few moments then looked back up at Blaze. "How can you stand it? How can you stand knowing I'm a slut, knowing the only way you can please me is to bang me up? I don't think I love you; all I want is your body. That's all I want…." She covered her mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her face, looking away shamefully.  
"I don't care! I love you anyway." Blaze moved closer to Nova, slipping his arms around her waist. He hugged her to him, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
Nova pressed her face in his chest.  
Blaze rubbed on Nova's back until he found the zipper of her dress. He slowly began pulling it down, exposing Nova's back. Nova didn't even notice what he was doing, far too upset. Blaze pulled the sides of the dress aside and began undoing her bra.  
Feeling his cold fingers brushing against her skin, Nova looked up at Blaze. "Blaze, what are you doing?"  
"Undressing you," he replied.  
Nova pulled away, shaking her head. "Please don't. I'm not in the mood anymore."  
Blaze sighed sadly. "Okay, I understand." He pulled the covers down on the bed, laid down so he was facing away from Nova, and pulled them back over him.  
Nova sighed and lay down beside him, her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand along his arm slowly then slipped her hand under the covers to place it on his well-toned stomach.  
Blaze smiled and closed his eyes. He placed his hand over hers.  
Nova intertwined her fingers with Blaze's. "I'm so sorry, Blaze."  
"Don't be, sweetheart. I still love you. It doesn't matter to me."  
"I know but I upset you. Like always."  
Blaze turned his head to look at Nova. He placed one hand on her cheek. "I'm not upset with you. You just think I am. I was only a bit…surprised when you jumped on me. But that's all." He leaned up and gave her an intense kiss, turning onto his back and pulling Nova on top of him. He managed to undress her with only minor troubles.  
Both were now in an intense lovemaking session.  
At first, it was quite pleasurable, but after a bit, with every hard push from Nova it began to grow more uncomfortable for Blaze. Soon it was painful, then unbearable. He had to beg Nova to stop.  
"Nova! Nova, please stop! Stop please!"  
Nova paused, looking down at him. "What?"  
Blaze groaned. "It hurts!" he whined.  
Nova's eyes widened. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She pulled away from him, placing her hands over her mouth. "I'm so so so sorry!"  
Blaze sat up. "It's okay, love. You didn't know, and I'm not used to such…intensity. I still liked it. I'm just gonna haveta get used to it. That's all."  
Nova removed her hands from her face, smiling thinly. "Okay. You done now?"  
Blaze nodded. "Yeah, fer tonight at least. I have ta work tomorrow."  
Nova cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Work? What kind of work?"  
Blaze shrugged. "Just work."  
Nova nodded. "Okay, I understand. Would you like me to give you a massage? Maybe that'll help a little."  
Blaze leaned back. "Maybe. Not too hard please."  
Nova nodded. "Alright, love. I won't," She leaned forward and started massaging his stomach. "I'll work down. It'll relax you far better. My mother taught me this, well, some of it. I actually read the rest in a book. Can't remember what it's called though. You're the second to get one of these."  
"Hm, who was the first?"  
"Yuri." Nova replied simply as she started moving down towards his thighs.  
Blaze rolled his eyes. "Of course." he muttered angrily.  
"What's the matter, Blaze? You don't like Yuri or something?"  
Blaze shook his head. "No. I guess the idea that he had hold of ya first just makes me a bit irritated."  
Nova smiled. "Well, now I'm all yours now." She leaned down and kissed his stomach.  
Blaze smiled and ran his claws through her hair. "I know," Suddenly he let out a small gasp, his face contorting with pain. "Owww!"  
Nova quickly removed her hands. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?!"  
Blaze nodded slowly. "I'm okay. It just hurts more than I thought. You can continue now."  
Nova continued as gently as she could. When she was finished, she laid down beside Blaze. "Better?" she asked him, resting her head on his chest.  
"Ta tell the truth, not much. Thanks for trying. At least I'm more relaxed though."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It ain't your fault. Let's sleep now."  
Nova snuggled closer to Blaze. "Kay."  
Blaze closed his eyes gratefully and heaved a sigh as he slipped into slumber.  
Nova stayed awake awhile longer. She ran a hand lightly along Blaze's body as far as her arm could reach. "God I love your body," she whispered more to herself than Blaze. "It's cool and muscular and gentle." Finally, she closed her eyes and dozed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaze awoke early and carefully got up from the bed. He examined his bruised pelvis and sighed softly. Then he quickly gathered up his clothes and slipped from the room after giving Nova a swift, soft kiss.  
The bed moving awakened Nova. She groaned and turned on her side. "Blaze! Can you please not shake the bed? I'm trying to sleep."  
Suddenly she felt cold, bony fingers brush against her bare shoulder and she shuddered. Something wet and slimy ran up her arm to her neck and she felt a gentle bite graze her shoulder.  
Nova's eyes opened partway. "Ow, Blaze that hurt. Please stop."  
A small, sadistic chuckle made Nova bristle up. She turned on her side and nearly screamed when she saw IceDevimon looking down at her, a hungry look in his eyes.  
He placed a hand over her mouth. "Shh! Quiet wretch! You were lucky last time, but Beelzemon isn't here now. Now I get what I deserve from you. Hehehe! This is gonna be sooo much fun!" He cackled.  
Tears sprang to Nova's eyes as IceDevimon leaned closer to her, still giggling.

Blaze walked through the front door, tossing the package that held his money onto the table and started towards the bedroom. "Nova!" he called. "I'm home! You up yet, love?" He walked to the bedroom doorway and was horrified to see IceDevimon on top of Nova, naked, his clothes strewn on the floor.  
Nova was gagged and her wrists and ankles tied to the bedpost, forced to take being raped by the stronger viral. Tears of pain and terror streamed down her bruised, bloody face.  
"Nova!" Blaze screamed.  
IceDevimon looked up at Blaze. He grinned maliciously. "Well, look who it is. You're a little late to save yer little girlfriend. Like what ya see?" He giggled.  
Nova screamed in her throat and writhed violently.  
IceDevimon scowled and backhanded Nova hard across the face. "Stop that, you little bitch!"  
Nova immediately stopped struggling, whimpering and sobbing softly.  
Blaze growled, his jaws clenching tight and his hands balled to fists. "Get offa her now!"  
IceDevimon giggled. "Come stop me," he said, running his tongue up Nova's sternum.  
Blaze growled and drew his guns, pointing them at IceDevimon. "Get off!"  
IceDevimon straightened up, an evil smile spreading across his face. "You really wanna shoot me? You might hit her."  
Blaze growled, baring his fangs warningly.  
Still smiling, IceDevimon removed the gag from Nova's mouth. "Why don't you tell him how much fun we're having my dear?"  
"Blaze! Blaze, help!" Nova cried.  
IceDevimon got up from the bed and walked towards Blaze, claws outstretched, and giggling madly.  
Blaze fired several shots off at IceDevimon, who blocked them with his wings.  
The icy viral knocked the guns from Blaze's hands. "Frozen Claw!"  
Blaze took a step back then lunged at IceDevimon, knocking him flat upon his back. The two wrestled around, taking swipes at each other with their claws.  
"Blaze!" Nova cried, concerned.  
IceDevimon threw Blaze off him and pinned him to the wall by his wrists. He sneered into his enemy's face. "Guess what?"  
Blaze turned his head away from IceDevimon's acrid breath. "What?"  
"You're not gonna win this battle," He stepped away. "Tundra Freeze!"  
Blaze cried out in surprise as his arms and his legs were frozen by the beams from IceDevimon's eyes. He tried to pull his arm free, but was unsuccessful.  
IceDevimon smirked. "See? I get her and you! Isn't it wonderful? Heheheeee!"  
"Fuck you!" Blaze hissed.  
IceDevimon folded his arms, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."  
Blaze and Nova's eyes widened. "What?!"  
IceDevimon smiled. "I always wondered what it was like to have a male sex slave. Guess now I get to find out, hm?"  
Blaze made a face of disgust and horror. "You're sick!"  
"So I've been told. But who cares? I have fun. And I think you'll be quite a bit of fun, from what I observed from last night anyway."  
"You were watching us?! Pervert!"  
IceDevimon shrugged. "Ah, what can I say? I'm the one screwin' yer girlfriend, aren't I? Both of you are now my slaves." He reached out and, taking Blaze's zipper between his forefinger and thumb, began to pull it down.  
Blaze gulped. He knew that IceDevimon wasn't kidding about raping him. Oh God, oh God!  
IceDevimon giggled as he felt Blaze squirm as he pulled the zipper farther down, allowing his fingers to brush against the demonic viral's skin. "This is gonna be sooo much fun."  
Blaze screwed his eyes shut. I'm doing this for Nova…I can't let this bastard hurt her anymore. Even if this means it's my turn to be raped, fine. Even with this state of mind, his stomach churned at the thought.  
IceDevimon leaned forward, running his tongue across Blaze's neck. Blaze let out a choked sob.  
"No!" Nova screamed. "Leave him alone! Please! Do what you want to me, just please don't hurt him."  
IceDevimon turned around to face Nova. "Whatever I want?" he asked.  
"Yes! Please, leave him alone!"  
IceDevimon smirked. "Alright then."  
"No! Nova, what are you doing?!"  
"I'm sorry, Blaze." Nova said quietly to Blaze as IceDevimon came up to her.  
"Alrighty then. This is what I want from you: to do to me what you did to Beelzemon last night after I'm finished with you, and not give me any trouble doing it. Also, I want you to act like you're enjoying me doing you in, got it?"  
Nova swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "I, I understand."  
IceDevimon smiled softly. "Glad we have an understanding."  
Blaze gritted his teeth as he watched IceDevimon straddle Nova. You son of a bitch! I swear I'm gonna kill you for doing this to her!  
Using the tip of his claw, IceDevimon drew an artsy I on Nova's shoulder, drawing blood and causing her to bite her lip to keep from crying out. "There, now you're marked. Like it? I've had plenty of practice. Now, I'm going to do something I've never done with anyone ever before, though I've been wanting to."  
Nova blinked in surprise. "Huh?"  
IceDevimon leaned down and started giving Nova a gentle, loving French kiss after running his tongue across her lips. Nova's face contorted with disgust and a fresh wave of tears leaked from her eyes.  
Blaze looked away, thoroughly disgusted. He closed his eyes to fight the tears of rage threatening to spill.  
Nova squirmed uncomfortable as IceDevimon ran his hands along her face and down her body. Against her will, she gave in to the pleasurable feeling of him gently pushing into her and sighed softly.  
IceDevimon pulled his head away slightly and smiled down at her. "You like that, don't you? Oh, yes you do, I see it in your eyes. There's no reason to be ashamed. I'm good like that. You don't like it as rough as what I was doing earlier, no. You're weary, that's why I'm being so gentle. Did you like that kiss? I did. Would have been nicer if you had returned it. Why don't we try that again, eh?" He giggled softly. "Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea, don't you agree?"  
Too afraid to say no, Nova nodded very slowly.  
IceDevimon placed his hands on the sides of her face and leaned down to continue the kiss. Tentatively, Nova returned it, grimacing at the feel of the inside of the Digimon's mouth and his dry, acrid taste.  
Still in the kiss, IceDevimon started rubbing his body against Nova's in a gentle and sensual manner that made her moan in her throat with pleasure.  
Blaze tried his best to ignore IceDevimon and Nova, his blood boiling. He was unable to hold back his tears; they oozed from under his closed eyelids. She's actually enjoying him?! But it's not her fault. She likes sex, no matter who she gets it from; she still has the mind of a hooker. Damn her mother! Damn IceDevimon!  
After a bit, IceDevimon sat up, breathing heavily. "Oh that was great! You'll make a great slave," Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Or perhaps something more."  
Nova's eyes widened as the viral straightened up again.  
"Now," IceDevimon said as he began untying her wrists. "I want you to give me that massage."  
Nova sat up, rubbing on her wrists. She touched the spot on her shoulder where he had engraved the I, it was still bleeding heavily.  
IceDevimon removed her hand and licked the blood from the wound. "So sweet and delicious." he purred.  
"You want that massage now?" Nova asked softly.  
IceDevimon pulled away. "Yes."  
"You'll have to lie down."  
IceDevimon nodded and turned his body to one side. Using his claws, he sliced through the bonds that held Nova's ankles then turned back to Nova. "Alright, you're free," He lay down beside Nova. "Now give me that massage…and maybe I'll give you a little reward."  
With a shaky sigh, Nova began massaging IceDevimon's stomach slowly. Her hands trembled slightly.  
"Ohhhhh…that feels great…" IceDevimon said with a sigh, closing her eyes. "You're so good at this. I see why Beelzemon likes you so."  
Nova remained quiet, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. I can't believe I'm doing this…but it's to protect Blaze. I don't want him to be hurt like I have been. I'd rather be raped than let him be. Oh, love, I'm sorry you have to watch this, I really am. I'll get this over with as quickly as possible. Wait, no I can't. If I go on longer then maybe I can buy Blaze enough time to get out. I mean, I love Blaze and I don't want IceDevimon to hurt him or me anymore but I do like a bit of what he's done, like the kiss. If it tasted better, it would be better. Maybe I should try that on Blaze sometime. Nova continued, moving farther down on IceDevimon.  
IceDevimon made small noises of pleasure and wrapped his long arms around her.  
Nova shivered at his touch but continued massaging his thighs.  
Suddenly IceDevimon sat up, putting his hand on the back of Nova's head; he pushed her towards him. "Here's your reward for such a wonderful job," he said softly as his lips brushed against hers.  
Nova tried to continue massaging him as he kissed her, but it was proving to be rather difficult because he insisted on pressing her against him in an almost loving manner.  
Blaze finally worked up enough courage to look up when he didn't hear any more noises. He gasped when he saw the two in an intense kiss. "Nova! W, what are you doing?!" he asked in cracked voice.  
Nova tried to pull away but IceDevimon kept her firmly in place. She dug her fingers into IceDevimon's thighs.  
Feeling the pain, IceDevimon pulled away. "Ow! What was that for?!" he demanded angrily.  
Nova shied away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
IceDevimon's face softened and he brushed his bony fingers across her face. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you. That just hurt a little."  
Nova cut off a sigh relief. "I'm sorry I hurt you."  
IceDevimon leaned closer and rested his forehead against hers. "That's quite alright, my liddle beauty. You're so much better than any other creature I've ever screwed. I actually like you a lot. I want you, and now you're mine all mine."  
Nova looked away. "What about Blaze?" she ventured to ask in a small voice.  
"Blaze? Oh, you mean Beelzemon. Oh, nothing will happen to him, I promise. He'll stay right here with us, our little slave. Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
Nova kept her eyes on the floor. She looked up at Blaze pleadingly.  
Blaze gave her a sorrowful look and pulled at the ice encasing his arms and legs. "I can't." he mouthed.  
A fresh wave of tears spilled from Nova's eyes at the thought of having to stay with IceDevimon any longer. She shut her eyes as IceDevimon ran his tongue up her cheek to her ear.  
He nibbled on her ear before moving down to her neck. He gave her an affectionate nuzzle. "Ahh, Nova…I think I'm in love with you."  
Nova bit her lip. "W, why?"  
"Because you're just so wonderful."  
Nova shook her head. "No I'm not," She looked up at IceDevimon. "IceDevimon…may I please…take a bath?"  
"Sure. I don't see why not."  
Nova got up from the bed and started towards the bathroom, IceDevimon trailing behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Do you have to come with?"  
"Yes. I don't want you trying anything."  
"I promise I won't try anything. There aren't any windows in the bathroom."  
IceDevimon pondered for a moment before saying, "Okay. I'll be in the living room after I get dressed." He walked back to the bedroom.  
Nova heaved a sigh of relief after she closed the bathroom door. She hurried over to the bathtub and turned on the hot water. She searched around the room for something suitable to carry water with. She picked up the cup sitting on the counter. After filling it with steaming hot water, she set it back on the counter then went to the door, putting her ear to it.  
Not hearing any noises after a few minutes, Nova ventured out. She walked quietly to the bedroom and peeked her head in. The roomed was empty except for Blaze.  
Nova walked over to him. "Blaze, Blaze." she said softly.  
Blaze looked up at Nova. "Nova…I'm sorry." he said in a hushed voice.  
Nova shook her head as she pulled up the zipper of his bodysuit. "Don't be, love. This isn't your fault."  
"Yes it is! If I hadn't left-"  
"It's not your fault," Nova said firmly. "Now, I have a way to get you out. It may take some time though."  
"What is it?"  
"I'm going to melt the ice with hot water until you can break free."  
Blaze sighed. "That'll take too long."  
Nova cupped his face in her hands, looking quite determined. "I don't care. I don't want to be that creature's plaything and I know you don't either. It's a better plan than waiting for him to break you free only to chain you up some other way."  
Blaze sighed and rubbed his head against Nova's hand. "Alright then."  
"It'll be okay, you'll see." Nova said as she wiped his face and gave him a swift kiss.  
Nova hurried back to the bathroom to fetch the cup of water. She poured the water on the ice on Blaze's arms then hurried back to get more. It took several trips before the ice had melted enough for to Blaze free his arms.  
"You'd better go back to the bathroom, Nova. IceDevimon'll come running when he hears me break the ice."  
Nova nodded understandingly and left the room.  
With Nova gone, Blaze pulled his arms free and bashed the ice off his legs. He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw IceDevimon in the doorway, looking furious.  
"You!" he snarled. "You stupid little bastard! How dare you try to escape?!" With an enraged scream, he lunged for Blaze.  
In the bathroom, Nova could hear all the commotion and was completely terrified. She sat huddled against the bathtub, the water still running behind her. She had no idea how long she sat there, listening and waiting. She looked up when she heard footsteps.  
The door opened and Blaze appeared.  
"Blaze! Is he…."  
Blaze sighed. "He's gone, escaped. Well, actually I threw him out the window. Are you alright?"  
Nova nodded.  
Blaze walked over and knelt down, putting his arms around her. "My poor darlin'. Nobody'll ever hurt ya again, I swear."  
Nova rested her head against his chest. "I know."  
"Hey, why don't you take that bath you were talking about earlier? Maybe it'll help a bit."  
"Hmmm…."  
Blaze reached past Nova, picking up the stopper, and placed it in the tub. He stood up, Nova in his arms, and gently placed her in the bathtub. "There," he said as he straightened up. "That should be good. Let me go get you some clothes."  
"No!" Nova cried.  
Blaze turned around. "What is it?"  
"Don't leave," Nova pleaded in a strained voice. "Don't leave me in here alone."  
Blaze gave her a sympathetic look and knelt down beside the bathtub. "Okay," he said. "I won't leave."  
Nova put her arms around his neck, putting her head on his shoulder.  
Blaze patted her back then slipped his arms around her gently.  
"Will you get in with me?"  
Blaze closed his eyes. "There's no room, Nova," he said in an almost exasperated tone.  
"Please?"  
Blaze sighed. "Fine." He stood up and began undressing.  
Nova gasped when she saw his bruised pelvis area when he removed his bodysuit. "Oh my God! Blaze…d, did I do that to you?"  
Blaze smiled thinly. "It's okay, Nova. I'm fine. I told you last night that I wasn't use to such rough intercourse. It'll go away soon. Besides, white skin bruises more easily than any other." He stepped into the tub and sat down.  
Nova sat down sideways in the narrow space between the bathtub and Blaze, trying her best to avoid his bruised pelvis area.  
"It's okay, Nova." Blaze said as he pulled her upon his lap.  
Nova wrapped her arms around his waist, lying against him.  
Blaze leaned down hesitantly to kiss her. Nova returned the kiss eagerly, delighting in how sweet he tasted compared to the dry, acrid taste of IceDevimon.  
They didn't notice Ms. Nakima when she appeared in the doorway. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, not again!"  
Startled, the two looked up at her.  
Mrs. Nakima gasped when she saw the state her daughter's face was in. "Oh my God! What the hell happened to you?!"  
"It's nothing, Mother." Nova said quietly, touching her face.  
"Nothing?! Nothing?! How can you say that?! Look at you! Your face looks like somebody beat you. Did they?"  
Neither answered her.  
Mr. Nakima walked up to the bathtub. She grabbed Nova's arm and examined her wrist. Then examined the I on her shoulder. She shot Blaze an angry, accusing look. "You didn't do this to her, did you?"  
Blaze shook his head. "No! Of course not! IceDevimon was the one who hurt her."  
"Who?"  
"A creature," Nova replied. "He's very evil."  
Ms. Nakima straightened up. "Oh, I see," Suddenly she caught sight of part of Blaze's bruised pelvis. "And this IceDevimon wouldn't have happened to cause that?"  
Nova blushed lightly. "No. Actually, that was my fault."  
Ms. Nakima folded her arms. "Bang him up too much last night?"  
Nova nodded. "I didn't mean to."  
Blaze placed his hand on her cheek. "I told ya not ta worry about it. I'm just fine."  
"Why? Have it happen before?" Ms. Nakima asked.  
"No. It just doesn't hurt anymore, a little sore yeah, but it doesn't hurt. Besides, she didn't mean it."  
"Hmmm…." Still unconvinced, Ms. Nakima left the room.  
Nova sighed. "Goodness. Mother is rather mean today."  
"She still thinks I did that to you."  
"Of course you didn't. You never'd do anything like that to me."  
"I love you too much to want to harm you."  
Nova leaned up until her face was less than an inch from Blaze's. "I know." she said as she kissed him.

Later, the two got dressed, cleaned up the bedroom, and went to the living room to watch TV.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
Blaze got up to answer it. The sight of Rena greeted him.  
"Hi, Beelzemon."  
Blaze rolled his eyes. "Not you again!"  
Rena's face fell. "So you aren't happy to see me."  
"No! I told ya already that I don't want you around anymore."  
Rena looked past Blaze to look at Nova. "It's all her fault too, isn't it?"  
"No, it's yours. If you hadn't been sucha bitch ta me and Nova, I may have considered it. But not anymore. Nova's my girlfriend now."  
Rena's eyes widened. "What?! That whore's your girlfriend?!"  
Blaze's eyes narrowed. "She's not a whore! And yes, she's mine!"  
Rena frowned. "Prove it then."  
Blaze gave her a blank look. "Huh?"  
"Prove to me how much you love her."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Nova stood up and walked up to Blaze. "Are you stupid? He doesn't have to prove anything to you! He already has to me, and that's all that matters."  
Blaze leaned down suddenly, catching Nova in a lip-lock.  
Rena watched in horror as her ex-boyfriend made-out with Nova.  
After a few moments, Blaze pulled away, looking up at Rena. "Good enough? I woulda rubbed it in your face by doing her in right in front of you but we did it last night so I don't feel like it."  
Rena was so stunned she couldn't think of anything to say.  
Nova grinned. "Good, now you can leave. Bye-bye." She waved.  
Rena turned and flounced off in a huff, slamming the door behind her.  
Nova turned to Blaze. "I liked that showing off to Rena, can we keep going?"  
Blaze shrugged. "Don't see why not."  
Nova leaned up on her tiptoes, slipping her arms around Blaze's neck. Blaze leaned down and kissed her. 


End file.
